Stole My Heart
by zukofan2005
Summary: The great thief Amunet, while on a quest for revenge, is kidnapped by Bakura and held prisoner. But when the Thief King steals her heart, she has to make the ultimate choice between love or revenge. AU TKB/OC rated M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

behold good fans, my first pathetic attempt at a yugioh fic

many thanks to ZStar2010 for helping me with the summary and the story itself.

disclaimer - I don't own yugioh or its characters

* * *

><p>She couldn't understand why her heart was beating so hard. This was not, after all, her first time stealing from someone. Perhaps it was because she had snuck into a camp filled with thieves or maybe it was because she was stealing from the great Thief King himself. The girl scoffed at the second thought; she did not fear him like others did. She was a great thief herself so why would she fear him?<p>

The girl shivered and cursed herself for not wearing something warmer to wear. How could she have forgotten how cold it is at night? She wore a top that showed just three inches of her midriff and had off the shoulder sleeves. Around her waist was a shin lengthed skirt with over lapping flaps over the top of it. Around her left hand was a strip of cloth.

Keeping herself hidden in the shadows, she crept to the large tent where the Thief King slept and pulled the tent's flap just a small inch to the side to check and make sure he was either gone or asleep. She sighed in relief when she saw his sleeping form with his back to her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped inside the tent quietly. Her eyes scanned the inside of the tent to find what she had came for. Finally she found it; a small pile of treasure the Thief King had gotten from the latest raid. She looked through the pile as quietly as possible for a few minutes until she found what she wanted; a silver chain with a light blue crescent moon shaped pendant hanging from it. With a smile she put it on. Her eyes closed and a relieved sigh escaped her lips when she felt the familiar cold chain around her neck and the pendant against her skin.

The girl looked over at the Thief King once more to make sure that he was still asleep before making her way to the exit. She reached out for the tent's flap when a hand less dark, bigger, and rougher than hers took hold of her wrist. She gasped in pain when her arm was twisted behind her back. She was pulled closer to her captor until her back was against his bare muscular chest. She felt him lean forward and speak huskily in her ear.

"So we meet again Amunet."

The girl, Amunet, struggled in vain to free herself from the Thief King's grip.

"Let...me...go." she growled as she continued to struggle. A gasp escaped from her lips when she felt his cold fingers running along her neck, causing shivers down her spine. He fingered the silver.

"Were you really so foolish to think that you could just come in here without my permision, steal something of mine, and leave without getting caught and punished?"

"I didn't steal anything of yours Bakura." Amunet protested. She ceased her struggling and started to try thinking of an idea to get out of there unharmed with her necklace.

"Then I suppose this trinket around your pretty neck is a replica of the one I have with the rest of my treasures, is it?"

He quit playing with the necklace and stroked Amunet's neck again.

"You know full well this necklace belongs to me."

Bakura chuckled at this.

"Oh come now Amunet. I stole it fair and square. You should know how it is."

His fingers moved on to her throat.

"Just let me go and no one has to get hurt."

This was an empty threat and they both knew it. Amunet was in no position to make any threats and Bakura had many men all over the camp so even if by some miracle she did escape from his grip she still wouldn't be able to make it out of the camp without getting caught by his men.

Bakura chuckled darkly.

"Of course you can go, beautiful." he purred. He lowered his hand to her chest where the moon pendant lay and held it in his fingers.

"In fact, I'll make sure you leave this camp unharmed. Of course I'm going to want a little something from you in return."

Amunet felt his lips on her neck and his hand move again only this time it moved along her bare shoulder and held onto her sleeve. Her blood became cold when she understood what Bakura wanted as payment. She now realized why she felt so nervous about coming here; she may not have feared Thief King Bakura, but she was afraid of how he lusted for her, how he craved her body and how he wanted to take her.

As he started to tug on the fabric, Amunet slowly raised her knee to her stomach, pulled her knife out from its holder around her leg, and quickly sliced the arm clutching her sleeve with the knife's blade. Bakura hissed in pain, released the fabric, and drew back his arm. Amunet used this distraction to wrench herself free and faced Bakura, knife in hand with the blade up. He snarled and lunged at her but she swiped at his face with her knife, making a deep cut on his already scarred face. A small amount of red blood dribbled down from the fresh cut under his eye. The younger thief ran out of the tent, praying to the Gods she'd make it out alive. Bakura leered after Amunet and licked the blood running down his face when it reached his lips.

Amunet didn't stop running, she was still in the thief camp. As stealthy as she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to sneak around like before now that Bakura knew that she was there. Several yards behind her she heard Bakura, now in his red jacket, whistling to his men as he chased after her. Fortunately, Amunet had been running from the authorities and the other thieves her whole life so she was blessed with the gift of speed. She saw her horse waiting for her just outside the camp and jumped on. Seeing her escape on her horse Bakura and two of his men got on their horse and chased after Amunet at full speed. Though her horse gained some speed the three older thieves were still a close distance behind her. When Amunet saw Bakura getting closer she urged her horse to go faster. Soon enough Bakura and Amunet's horses were neck and neck and he then used his horse to block Amunet and her horse to keep them from going further.

"Nice try, old friend." he told her. The leer was still on his face. The blood from his fresh cut was still dripping down his face but not as much as before. "Unfortunately that won't be enough to escape."

Amunet yelped in surprise when she felt herself get yanked off her horse and fell on the ground. Two pairs of rough hands grabbed her arms and forced her to her feet. Bakura dismounted his horse and got in her face.

"Now I'm starting to lose my patience."

Amunet scowled at him for a second and spat in his face. He growled, wiping the saliva out of his eye, and backhanded her. She felt her lip split open and tasted some blood. Bakura took her chin and turned her head so their faces were looking at each other. Scarlet met violet. He used his thumb to wipe the blood from her lower lip and chuckled when she bit down on it. He took hold of her left wrist, pulling it away from the thief holding her arm. He untied and unwrapped the cloth around her hand. He held her hand face up so that her crescent moon scar could be seen. He rubbed his fingers across the scar with his other hand. The one holding Amunet's wrist tightened when she tried to pull it away from him.

"It's lucky for you that you have such lovely hands." he said huskily, still stroking Amunet's soft hand with his rough one. "I'd hate to ruin them by chopping them off."

Bakura turned her hand over and raised it to his lips. Amunet blushed when he brushed his lips against the back of her hand. She jerked it away and he laughed. He put his hands behind her neck, making sure to rub his hands against her bare shoulders as he did so, and started to unhook the necklace.

At that moment the sound of a horse galloping was heard and Bakura, Amunet, and the two men looked around to see a horse running toward them. When its rider showed no signs of stopping his horse Bakura and his men jumped out of the way. Amunet, on the other hand, was thrown to the ground when her captives got out of the way of the oncoming horse. However, as soon as the horse was standing over her it stopped and she was able to get a clear view of the rider and jumped to her feet.

"Ishaq!"

"Who started the party without me?" Ishaq wanted to know before grabbing the reigns to Amunet's horse and giving them to her.

She smirked, took her horse's reigns, and jumped on. She looked to Bakura who was getting to his feet with a scowl on his face.

"See you around." she said to him with a mocking smile and putting a hand to her necklace gloatingly before riding off with her brother.

Bakura snarled again and got back onto his horse to chase after the siblings. Unfortunately for him him Ishaq and Amunet's horses were able to put some great distance between themselves and Bakura. He followed them nonstop and by sunrise the siblings were in the Pharaoh's city. His eyes narrowed at this; he was most wanted in the city and it would be suicide if he rode through the streets in broad daylight with no disguise. At a distance Bakura was able to see Amunet and Ishaq stop and dismount their horse and enter a building in the city. A smirk formed on his lips. He never would have guessed that they would live in the city, what with them being wanted criminals themselves.

An idea formed in his mind; now that he knew where she lived he would be able to take Amunet during his next raid in the city. He needed to punish her and Ishaq for making a fool out of him but what he wanted most was to have his fill of her.

He licked the dried blood from his lips.

In just a matter of days Amunet was finally going to be his

* * *

><p>Zukofan: despite Bakura being a total stalking creeper, I still find him super mega foxy awesome hot :P<p>

Amunet: Why the frig did you have to make him a total creeping perv?

Zukofan: Because my dear child, whenever I see him he always has this "break into your house and force you to have sex with you" vibe from him

review please! if you don't like it, don't leave any flames please just leave.


	2. Chapter 2

ugh, I hate how short this chapter is!

disclaimer: I don't own YGO or its characters

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one seeing the irony here?" Ishaq asked his sister as they climbed up the stairs to their small flat.<p>

Climbing up the stairs in front of him, Amunet rolled her eyes. Jabari, their pet dog, wagged his tail when he saw his owners enter the flat. Amunet gave him a pat on the head before going to a table that had a water jug, bowl, and a rag on it. She poured the water into the bowl, dipped the rag into the water, and washed the dirt and blood from her face.

Ishaq sat next to Jabari, pulled out his dagger, picked up a rock sitting next to him, and began sharpening the blade.

"Seriously, you're always yelling at me for doing stupid things and not thinking things through and you do this sort of thing."

"You know I had to get my necklace back." Amunet put her fingers to the jewel around her neck lovingly.

"You know if you had done it for any other jewel besides that necklace I would call you the biggest fool ever lived."

Amunet left the wet ray on the window sill to dry when she felt that she was finished (no matter how hard she scrubbed she could still feel Bakura's lips on her neck) and smirked at her younger brother.

"Of course not, that title currently belongs to you."

This time Ishaq rolled his eyes

"Oh ha ha."

He ran his thumb across the blade of his dagger when he was finished sharpening it before tucking it in his belt. Amunet pulled her black hair out of its braid and let it fall down to her elbows.

"I have to go to work."

"We just got home." said Ishaq, "It's too risky. What if Bakura's here?"

"He's the most wanted criminal of all of Egypt." Amunet went behind a sheet hanging from the ceiling to change. "I'm sorry Ishaq but we need the money."

Ishaq gave her an incredulous look.

"Even after our 'night jobs'?"

"Right, let me rephrase that; we need money that's been earned." She came back out from behind the curtain. She was not wearing a light brown dress with long sleeves. Her hand was wrapped in a cloth again.

"Hey we work hard every day." Ishaq said defensively, "All those things we take are what we deserve. Besides it was your idea to steal from nobles for what they did to us!"

Amunet cringed. She hated it when Ishaq reminded her of what happened to their parents. Ishaq saw her reaction and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Amunet." he said. He put a hand on her shoulder.

She put a hand over his. "It's okay Ishaq. I understand how you are feeling. I wish we could just steal enough gold to leave this place and live like royalty." She sighed sadly and fingered her necklace. "Not yet."

Ishaq pulled out his dagger and looked at it; scratched into blade was a small falcon. He looked up at his sister and nodded.

"Not yet." he echoed

Amunet nodded back and looked out the window, deep in thought. After not getting any sleep she wasn't up for a full day at the tavern dancing for drunk men. She stared out at the desert and an idea formed in her head.

"Ishaq, would you like to go to the Nile today? I mean we haven't been there since we were children..."

"But what about Bakura?"

"We'll just stay as close to the city as possible while we're there and we'll take the horses and Jabari."

Hearing his name, the old dog resting on the floor raised her head, ears perked up, and tail wagging.

"And if it makes you feel any better we'll bring extra knives."

Ishaq looked very tempted at this so Amunet decided to make him even more tempted.

"And the poisonous darts..."

He smiled at her and she knew she had closed the deal.

"You know me so well, sister."

* * *

><p>I so frigging love these two!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

holy fishsticks this chapter is frigging short! -_- I'm annoyed with myself about that!

thank you Zstar2010 for reviewing :) You're right, Bakura does need to get laid (big time!)

disclaimer: I don't own YGO or it's characters

* * *

><p>After a few hours of swimming around and splashing in the Nile the siblings felt that for the first time in many years they had nothing to worry about. There was no sign of Bakura, his men, palace guards, slave traders, bandits, or any danger of any kind. It actually seemed almost pointless to have brought so many weapons. But after ten years of living on their own and having to dodge anyone who would kill or seperate the siblings had taught them to never let their guard down; that danger was hidden around every corner.<p>

When Ra was very high up in the sky, the siblings decided to take a break and eat lunch by the water. They were only able to bring fruit and a small amount of bread but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Amunet ate the seeds from her pomegranite while Ishaq nibbled on his bread. She noticed that he had hardly eaten anything and was mostly squinting at the water as if thinking; she knew something was up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, concern in her voice and on her face.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the water.

"Just thinking." he mumbled.

"About what?"

Ishaq set down his bread and pulled the dagger with the falcon on the blade out of his belt.

"Mother and Father."

"Oh." Amunet looked out at the Nile with Ishaq, remembering.

_"Amunet don't go too deep!" a young woman called to a young girl who was wadding into the water._

_Amunet looked like her mother in miniature. The only difference was the eye color. Amunet's eyes were scarlet whereas her mother's eyes were green. Around the woman's neck was a silver chain with a light blue crescent moon pendant hanging from it._

_The six year old did what she was told and sat down at the shallow part of the water so that the water would be up to her waist. Not too far away a man standing in the water with a four year old boy. Young Ishaq enjoyed splashing in the water and making little waves with his hands. He giggled when bits of water hit his face_

Amunet sighed at the memory. It was one of the rare ones she remembered because it had happened so long ago.

"Amunet?" asked Ishaq, breaking the long sad silence.

"Yes?"

"What did Mother and Father look like?"

Amunet closed her eyes and tried to remember what they looked like. It had been ten years since she last saw them.

"Father was tall and strong. He had this deep soothing voice and his head was completely bal except in the back where he had a ponytail."

She fiddled with her necklace.

"Mother's eyes were this beautiful green color. She had long black hair and I remember that she had a marking on her hand."

Ishaq looked at Amunet's left hand. The cloth tied around it was wet; she didn't take it off before going into the water.

"Like yours."

Amunet opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. She nodded.

"Like mine."

"She also wore your necklace."

"The very necklace that had been passed down from mother to daught for five generations."

Ishaq pulled his knees to his chest and put his chin on it.

"Did they love us?"

Amunet looked at her brother and was suprised to see his eyes brimming with tears. She hadn't seen him cry since he was a child. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her in a hug.

"Very much." she told him gently. She ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his back as he cried in her chest.

When he was finished the siblings agreed that it was time to go home. With one last look at the Nile, Amunet got on her horse and she, Ishaq, and Jabari left logether.

Unbeknowest to them at the top of the cliff on his own horse was a certain white haired scarred Thief King.

* * *

><p>Amunet: What is with you and making people cry?<p>

Zukofan: Come on, I created you and you still haven't figured it out? I'm sadistic that way. Though I gotta say this scene was pretty hard to write


	4. Chapter 4

yay! this chapter's longer! :D

disclaimer - I don't own YGO or its characters

* * *

><p>"Where were you yesterday?" the tavern owner demanded when Amunet came inside. He was an angry looking man with greasy grey hair and a large gut<p>

Amunet bowed to her boss

"Please forgive me, sir." she said without looking up at him. "My brother was very sick the night before and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, spare me of your pathetic excuses." the owner interrupted and waving her words aside. "Just remember that you should be grateful that I don't fire you right now."

"I'm sorry sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Better pray to the gods it doesn't." the man threatened. "And to make sure it doesn't, you're not getting money today."

Amunet got out of her bow and gaped angrily at her boss. Two days pay gone just because she missed one day of work? Of course she never got much money but she and her brother needed whatever money they could get to pay the rent for their home and their food and clothes.

"Don't you give me that look. You're lucky I'm only taking away today's pay. Now quit standing around and get changed!"

Amunet threw the man a dirty look before going to the back room to change into her dance clothes.

When she was finished changing she looked down at her body; she wore a white extremely low cut white crop top revealing her spiral snake tattoo and a white skirt that reached her knees with a slit on either side that reached her thighs. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and put a hand to her necklace.

"If you could only see me now Mother." she said shamefully. She took off her necklace like she usually did when she was at work and stuffed it in between her cleavage.

While she danced for the drunk men Amunet was lost in thought. She felt so ashamed that she had sunk so low just to get money to support herself and her brother. Of course the siblings stole from people but that was only when they had no other options and they never stole from tombs. She wished she and her brother didn't steal but what choice did they have? They never got enough money from their jobs and they wanted to see to it that they could get as much revenge as they could on the nobles and the palace guards.

At the end of the day Amunet was grateful for the day's end. After she changed back to her modest dress she began to count the tips she got from the men she danced or. Though it wasn't much it was enough for her and Ishaq to survive for the night. However on her way out when she was putting the coins in her little money pouch her boss grabbed the pouch from her.

"What do you think you're doin?" she demanded when he poured the money from the pouch into his pudgy hand. He even took the coins that she had earned days prior.

"I told you you weren't getting money." he told her. He dropped the empty pouch at her feet. "And this should cover the money you lost me yesterday when you didn't show up."

"You can't do this!"

"I can do what I want. Don't forget that I am your boss and thanks to you not being here yesterday like you were supposed to I didn't get as much money as I usually do."

"What if I just quit?" Amunet threatened him. She was tired of her boss treating her so unfairly and harassing her. He always reminded her that she was the one who brought in the customers so her leaving could end up posing a threat to the bar.

The man laughed, the complete opposite of what Amunet thought he was going to do.

"Where would you go if you quit?" he questioned. "Do you really think anyone would want ot hire a whore like you? You dance for money in a bar, if you quit the only job you'd get better than the one you have now is selling yourself in the streets."

Amunet bit her lip, she kne he spoke the truth. She had seen the dirty looks she got from people she met in the street. Despite the facts that she hadn't lost her virginity and had never offered to sell her body for pleasureable company she was still given the title whore.

Without saying a word she turned away from her boss and walked out of the bar.

"Hmph. Thought so."

Tears threatened to fall but Amunet kept them at bay. She believed that crying was a sign of weakness and she'd rather fail the Judgement of Anubis than to allow anyone to think she was weak. She wished she could just leave this city already and make a new start aomewhere else. Unfortunately this could not be done yet.

"Amunet?"

Amunet looked up and around to see Ishaq behind his trading stand. He was just finishing clearing things up. Sitting next to the stand was Jabari. The dog rushed over to Amunet with his tail wagging. Ishaq was looking at his older sister with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Amunet shook her head, looking ashamed.

"Let me take care of this stuff and we can walk home together."

She nodded and leaned against the stall while Ishaq put the few things he had availabe for trading in his bag. When he was finished he, Amunet, and Jabari walked home together. On the way home Amunet explained to Ishaq what happened at the bar. Like she expected, Ishaq was furious and wanted to go to the bar to get revenge but Amunet stopped him to prevent him from doing anything he might regret or get him arrested.

"He's not worth it." was all she said

The siblings spent the rest of the walk home in silence. Their horses, Isis and Aragon, nickered when they saw their approaching owners. Ishaq fed and watered the horses while Amunet went inside the building. As soon as she entered the flat she kicked off her shoes, laid on her sleeping mat, and immediately fell asleep.

Amunet was plagued with nightmares that night, nightmares filled with destruction, murders, fire, and palace guards. Every where she looked tents were either burned or tore down, people ran screaming in different directions while guards chased them and the people who weren't fast enough were cut down by the guards. She wanted to help but not only were there too many guards but she also was missing her weapons. She saw Ishaq fighting a guard a shot distance away. When she saw more guards attacking him Amunet knew she had to help him. However when she trie running over to him he somehow got farther away. No matter how fast she ran Amunet couldn't get any closer to Ishaq. Soon the guards overpowered him. While two held him down another guard stood over him with a sword. Amunet knew what was going to happen before the guard even raised his sword and tried harder to get to him but it was no use. When the blade swung downwards Amunet stopped running and covered her eyes but the sound of the blade cutting through flesh was still heard. She fell to her knees and started to sob. Her little brother, the only family she had left, was dead and she couldn't save him.

A pair of hands took hold of her shoulders and next thing Amunet knew she was being held close to a muscular chest with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. The man holding her stroked her hair.

"Amunet..."

His voice was familiar. She looked up at the man's face to see if he really was who she thought he was when she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Amunet wake up!"

She opened her eyes and found herself back in their flat. Ishaq was next to her with his hands on her shoulders. The room was dark but the sky looked like it was about to light up.

"Are you okay? he asked, " You were tossing and screaming. And you look like you were crying too." he added, going to the table with the bowl of water.

Amunet touched her face and felt wet streaks. Ishaq walked back to her and handed her a rag to dry her eyes with. She mumbled a thanks and wiped her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Amunet shrugged. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "Just a stupid nightmare."

She tossed the rag aside and got up from her mat.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Amunet let out a small sigh and nodded before leaving the flat

* * *

><p>Zukofan: Geez Amunet, your boss is a real jerk!<p>

Amunet: Well yeah, you're just now realizing this? You created him!

Zukofan: Oh yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer - I don't own YGO or its characters

* * *

><p>The next few days Amunet was hardly getting sleep at night. That nightmare had really scared her and she was hoping to avoid it at any cost even if that cost was no sleep. Unfortunately the lack of sleep, though decreased her anxiety and worry over her little brother, was causing some problems between herself, her job, and her boss. She was coming to work late, she fell asleep on the job, she started to mess up on her dancing, and whenever she poured drinks into the customers' cups she'd spill it all over. Her usually angry and impatient boss had finally reached his limit with her. It wasn't that he decided to fire her, instead he decided to knock some sense into her.<p>

Amunet fell to the floor, her cheek stinging from the backhand her boss gave her. She quickly blinked the tears away. She was not going to she weakness in front of her boss. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her back to her feet.

"I know what you're trying to do," he snarled in her face, "But it's not going to work. It's going to take more than some spilled drinks and sloppy dancing to make me pay you more!"

He shoved her back to the floor again. A whimper escaped Amunet's lips and a tear ran down her face.

"Stop..." she pleaded, "Please..."

The man raised his hand to hit her again when the door opened and a young man came it. He looked to be Amunet's age. He had shoulder lengthed bleach blonde hair and dark purple eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here, boy?" demanded Amunet's boss. His hand was still raised. The boy bowed.

"Forgive me, sir. I was sent from the Pharaoh's palace."

The tavern owner scoffed disbelievingly but the young man ignored him. He looked down at Amunet and their eyes met. He gave her a small reassuring smile but she felt the complete opposite of reassurance; she didn't think she could trust this boy.

"I wish to speak with you miss." The boy looked back at the older man. "If that's alright with you sir."

"Just make it quick." he snarled, brushing past the newcomer on his way out the door. "I still have a few words to discuss with this girl."

Amunet flinched, so her boss wasn't close to finishing with punishing her for her "insolence". When the man had left the boy smiled down at Amunet again and held out his hand for her to take. She eyed it warily before taking it. He pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned. "Did he hurt you?"

Instead of answering his questions Amunet flattened her hair down and straightened her dance clothes.

"May I ask why you wished to speak with me?" she asked formally

"I was sent from the palace to make you an offer. An occupational offer. Some guards and nobles had said you would be perfect for this job-"

"Whatever those men said is false," Amunet interrupted. "I only dance for entertainment, I don't dance and provide pleasurable company."

The boy chuckled. "No, no! You misunderstand me. The palace is in need of another dancer! You won't be an escort. Also you will be given a proper place to live in in the place and you'll be given different clothes to dance in."

This offer did intrigue Amunet, not because she'd be working in a palace instead of a seedy bar, but because she knew the man who had ruined their lives had something to do with the palace so this way she'd finally be able to put hers and Ishaq's long search to rest and they'll finally be able to have their revenge. But if she lived in the palace what would happen to Ishaq? Would he be safe without her? Would he be able to provide for himself? His trading stand never made much money so they mostly had to live off of the money she brought home from the tavern.

The boy must have sensed her hesitation because he said, "If you don't wish to accept this offer it's quite alright-"

"No, it's not that it's just...could I maybe have a day to think this over? I'd like to talk this over with my family first."

The boy nodded. "Of course. But I'll be expecting an answer by tomorrow."

"Of course."

Amunet told him to meet her at her home and he told her the time he'd be there before leaving the bar.

* * *

><p>"You have to accept this offer."<p>

Amunet blinked in surprise; she went expecting Ishaq to react this way.

"You think so?" she asked

Ishaq nodded. "This may be your only chance to find the man who killed our parents."

"But what about you?"

"Don't you be worrying about me. I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you."

Amunet looked confused. "Why me?"

"I hated the idea of you wearing those clothes and dancing for drunk men. I was always worried that something would happen to you. In the palace you'll be safer. Just as long as no one sees your scar." He eyed Amunet's covered hand.

"But what about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"Amunet I am sixteen years old and we have plenty of weapons here. I'll be okay."

When Amunet still looked unsure, Ishaq hugged her.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" she asked

"As sure as I've ever been about anything."

She kissed his head and hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>The next day Amunet, with a bag packed with clothes and weapons, waited with Ishaq outside their home. When the boy from the palace came to take Amunet to the palace, the siblings hugged one last time.<p>

"Good luck." Ishaq whispered to his sister before releasing her. With a heavy heart he watched her go with the boy. He prayed to the gods this wouldn't be the last time he saw Amunet.

* * *

><p>Zukofan: I bet you guys can totally guess who that boy from the palace is!<p>

Amunet: In case you can't, it's Marik

Zukofan: Dammit Amunet!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to ZStar2010 and YamiBakura1988 for reviewing and thanks to my co-author ZStar2010 for betareading this chapter

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>After getting a quick tour around the palace and being told the rules, Amunet was shown to her room. It was a simple little room with a window, a bed, a bedside table, and a cupboard.<p>

"Someone will come to take you to practice in one hour. A servant woman told her before leaving her alone in her new room.

Because she had only brought her clothes, Amunet was unable to actually decorate her room but she didn't mind. She opened the cupboard to put her clothes in when she saw that her new dance clothes were folded up inside it. She pulled out the outfit and tried it on. The top was like her old one only with thin straps and didn't show much of her cleavage. The dark green slightly wavy skirt reached just below her knees. Around her waist was a blue sash and around the waist band was a gold belt with long thick gold colored strings hanging from it. Hanging from the back of her top to her thick gold bracelates were light pink silk scarves. She wore gold armlets around the upper part of her arms above the elbows and wore gold anklets. Though this outfit didn't feel any different from her old clothes, she felt more covered at least.

Amunet was just replacing her mother's necklace with the choker when there was a knock on her door.

"Are you decent?"

She could recognize the voice; it was the man who had brought her to the palace.

"Yes!" she called back

The door opened revealing the blonde servant. The way he inspected her body with a small smirk on his face made Amunet feel very uncomfortable and wished that she was even more covered. She self consciously crossed her arm and looked away with a small blush on her face. The man noticed this and his smirk disappeared.

"Oh I'm very sorry," he told her. He looked slightly ashamed. "You look lovely. I didn't mean any offense." He bowed a little to show her respect, causing her to blush even more. She was not used to anyone bowing to her, let alone showing her any respect. She nodded once.

"Th-thank you." she muttered

The man straightened up and smiled at her. "I'm here to escort you to practice now."

This time Amunet bowed. "Thank you sir." she said quietly before following him out the door.

"There is no need to call me 'sir'." he said kindly. "Just call me Namu."

"Yes si-" Amunet caught herself. She blushed a bit more. "I mean Namu. My name is Amunet."

Namu smiled at her again. "Beautiful name."

She smiled a little at him. "So um, how long have you been working here for?"

"A few weeks. The pay is good, as well are the living accommodations. I trust you'll like it here."

"I very much hope so." There was a pregnant pause as the two of them continued walking down the hallway. Amunet looked down awkwardly and rubbed her arm slightly. "What are we practicing for anyway?"

"The pharaoh's coronation. It's in two days so you'll need a crash course. Luckily I hear you have past experience, correct?"

"Yes. I am sure I will be prepared in no time."

"Excellent. Here we are."

They had reached a door which would lead to the large room Amunet would practice dancing in with the other dancer girls.

"I'll be back after practice to escort you to your room." Namu informed her.

Amunet bowed again. "Thank you."

Namu nodded at her and turned to leave. She put her hand on the door to push it open.

"Amunet?"

Amunet looked around to see Namu looking over his shoulder at her. He smiled warmly.

"Good luck."

She smiled back. "Thank you, I'm going to need it."

He chuckled and walked away. Amunet pushed open the door and entered the room.

* * *

><p>Just as Amunet had suspected, dance practice was not an easy task. Especially when she had a day and a half to practice for the pharaoh's coronation. After Namu dropped her off at her room she changed into her regular dress, put on her mother's necklace, and laid in her bed, totally spent. Even though she had ben a dancer her whole life, she never had to work so hard before in her life. As much as she hated to admit it she was too exhausted from nonstop practicing to do anything else, even look around for that man. As she nuzzled her face against her pillow, she wondered how Ishaq was doing. Even if this was their first day apart she had every right to wonder if he was doing okay without her. Sighing, she pulled the covers over her and rolled onto her back so that she was staring at the ceiling. Despite the fact that it was not even sunset yet, Amunet was so exhausted she fell asleep right away.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Amunet performed the same routine as the day before; she got ready, dressed up in her dancer clothes, was lead by Namu to practice, practiced hard for a few hours, and lead back to her room where she laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Though she was as tired as the day before, she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. Amunet wished that there was something for her to do or someone to talk to; she was completely bored out of her mind.<p>

She heard someone knock on her door and jumped off her bed to answer it.

"Namu!"

The man smiled. "Hello Amunet I was wondering if you wanted to walk through the gardens with me?"

Eager for something to do, she answered with enthusiasm and without hesitation. "Of course!"

The gardens of the palace were beautiful. Not only were there common well known plants but there were also some very rare flowers that Amunet had never seen before. She and Namu walked side by side through the gardens, admiring all its beauty and (in Amunet's case) resisting a huge urge to touch or feel the plants.

"So Amunet...of course I know how you came to the palace, but how did you start dancing?"

Amunet smiled and started to fiddle with her necklace. She always did this when she remembered her mother.

"My mother used to be a dancer a long time ago." she said. "In fact she used to work here before I was born."

"Oh really? So I guess you're following in her foot steps huh?" Namu chuckled and so did Amunet.

"What about you?" she asked. "What made you decide to work here?"

"Well...my family has been supporting the Pharaoh for generations." explained Namu. "It's kind of my destined fate...but I'm proud to say it is." He ended this with another smile aimed for her. She smiled back, still playing with her necklace without even realizing it. Namu noticed.

"What's that?" he asked politely, staring at the jewel.

Realizing what she was doing she stopped playing with the necklace. "Oh um, it's a necklace that belonged to my mother." She showed him the blue crescent moon charm. When she saw him staring at the charm with a blank expression and wide eyes, Amunet could not help but feel a bit worried.

"Are you okay?"

Namu didn't answer right away, he was still staring at the jewel. "...Where...did you get that necklace again?"

Still feeling worried and a bit confused, she let go of her necklace.

"My mom gave it to me when I was eight." she said. "Why do you ask? Are you feeling okay?"

Namu shook his head like a dog trying to get water out of it's ears. "Sorry." He started rubbing the back of his head, laughing a bit and looking somewhat embarrased. "I'm just a bit tired I guess."

Amunet continued to look at Namu with concern. What was going on with him?

"Why don't you go ahead..." he suggested "I'll stay out here and clear my head."

"Alright...you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

She looked at him with concern for a moment more before walking past him to get back to her room.

* * *

><p>Amunet woke up feeling nervous; it was the day of the pharaoh's coronation and she was going to be dancing for the first time in front of him and his priests and maybe even some nobles. That night may be the night she find the man who killed her parents and the people of her nomad group.<p>

She got dressed in her relaxing clothes and left her room to go to the kitchen for some breakfast. On her way she saw Namu walking toward her with a bag over his shoulder.

"Good morning Namu," she greeted, "I hope you are feeling better."

"Much thank you." he said.

She eyed his bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just off to visit family. I won't be back until tomorrow or tonight at the very least. Do you think you will be able to get to practice without my help?"

"Of course."

Namu gave her a smile that almost looked like a smirk only more friendly.

"I'll see if I can get back tonight, I'd love to see you dance."

Amunet blushed and smiled. "Even if you can't come back tonight you'll have other chances."

He shrugged. "You never know. See you later."

She watched him go before continuing her journey to the kitchen. The blush was still on her face.

* * *

><p>Amunet fidgeted with her skirt nervously. It was the night of the pharaoh's coronation and she and the three other dancers were waiting to begin their performance. One of them sent her a glare and she immediately stopped playing with her skirt and started on her hair instead which was in a ponytail. The other dancers were already annoyed that instead of the thick gold choker she was wearing her mother's necklace. Amunet would have worn it but she felt that her necklace would give her good luck and more confidence even if it made her stand out even more than she did compared to the other dancers (with her darker than average hair, dark brown skin, and scarlet eyes).<p>

When the dancers were introduced Amunet nearly tripped over her own two feet when she walked with the dancers to the middle of the throne room. Thankfully no one noticed this. Having never seen the former prince before Amunet couldn't but stare at him. The Pharaoh had to be her age and though his eyes and skin color were normal by everyone's standards, what made him stand out most was his hair; it was star shaped, black with violet tips and blonde streaks. He also had wavy blonde bangs. She was wondering how it was possible for anyone to have hair like that when the sound of music playing forced it out of her mind. Following the other girls, she started to dance along to the music for the Pharaoh and his priests and servants. She had to admit this was a nice change; at least here she didn't have to deal with any jeering or any drunk men trying to have their way with her. Instead she was actually in a group and was performing for a more tame audience.

The sound of yelling made Amunet lose her train of thought and she along with everyone else in the throne room looked at the large entrance doors to see it get thrown open, allowing some men riding horses into the palace. The guests, servants, and dancers ran out of the way of the newcomers. At first Amunet thought that this was more entertainment for the pharaoh but then felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized the lead rider. She saw him look at her and the way Bakura smirked at her made Amunet's blood suddenly turn cold.

* * *

><p>Don't be getting any ideas guys, this is still a TKBOC fic. But hey, I could not resist putting in a little Marik/OC in this chapt :P


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to ZStar2010 and YamiBakura1988 for reviewing and thanks to my co-author ZStar2010 for betareading this chapter

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Amunet didn't know how long she was running or where she was running to, all she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from Bakura as possible. When she had first started running there were people running and yelling but now the corridors were empty with an occasional servant running by. Thankfully she hadn't ran into any of Bakura's men. Soon the three days of dance practice had caught up with her and her bones started to ache. Thinking that Bakura was far away from her, she stumbled to a stop and leaned her back against the wall, exhausted and panting.<p>

_A few minutes of catching my breath couldn't hurt..._

"Hello beautiful."

Her eyes shot open when she recognized that voice and she looked around to see Bakura just a few feet away leaning against a wall with his signature smirk on his face. Ignoring the protests coming from her sore body, Amunet scrambled to her feet. Bakura gazed lustfully at her body from top to bottom and his smirk grew even wider.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" he asked her, pushing himself away from the wall and walking toward her while she backed away. "Unless..." He let out a mock gasp. "Don't tell me you're the pharaoh's new whore. Tsk tsk tsk, Amunet I thought you were better than that."

She took some more steps back before turning and running as fast as her legs could carry her. Bakura let out a sigh and gave her a moment's headstart before running after her. This chase did not last long and before she knew it he had caught up with her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her close.

"You know..." he said, "I always wanted my own dancer."

_Oh this was not happening!_

She gasped when she felt his hand slowly running up her bare stomach. She growled and desperately tried to free herself from the Thief King's grip

"You're going to have to keep looking for that dancer." she muttered.

"I think I _am_ looking at her." he said softly in her ear and gave her cheek a wet kiss

"In your dreams!"

"You already are."

She elbowed him in the gut and was let go as he doubled over with the wind knocked out of him.

"Find yourself another sex slave Bakura." she muttered before running again.

Because Amunet was too tired she couldn't get far. When she turned a corner she noticed a nearby dark room and ran inside. She spotted a small table with a cloth covering it and hid under it. She could distinctly hear Bakura yelling "Find her!". For a few minutes she stayed hidden under that table, too scared to move or even breathe. She heard footsteps and tensed up, holding her breath and trying her best not to make a sound. Through the cloth she could see someone's feet near the table. Her heart started to pound hard against her chest. The person stepped to the side where she couldn't see them and the footsteps stopped. She relaxed and was halfway through a relieved sigh when she was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled out from under the table with her mouth covered. She pried at the hand over her mouth and started screaming though it was muffled behind the hand. The person holding her shushed her.

"Amunet it's me!"

She stopped struggling when she recognized this voice. She pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Namu?"

She turned her head to look at him to see if it really was him. When she saw that it was a relieved smile formed on her face and she turned her body to hug him tightly. "It _is_ you! You're okay!"

Namu returned the hug. "I'm glad you're okay too." He gently pushed her off him and looked down at her, his hands on her shoulders. "But what's going on? It's pure chaos out there."

"The Thief King and his men are attacking the palace," Amunet explained. "I think he was just raiding the palace at first but he saw me and now he's after me."

"After you?" he repeated, looking surprised and worried for her. "We've got to get you out of here." He grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the room. "Come on!"

Amunet hurried to catch up with him. "Thank you so much! I am so glad you found me!"

Namu looked back at her. "So am I." He sent her a smirk that didn't comfort her much but she shook it off. He was helping her wasn't he? Why shouldn't she trust him? These mental questions comforted her and she continued to follow Namu without question.

They eventually turned a corner and Amunet's heart stopped. Bakura and his men were in the same corridor. They had bags which were filled with the treasures they had stolen though some of the thieves were holding some of gold in their hands. Bakura saw Namu and Amunet and smirked again.

"Ah there you are." he said, sounding somewhat relieved though Amunet knew he was faking it. He took a few steps toward them. Amunet tried to back away but Namu was still holding her wrist in a tight grip. "I was a bit worried when you ran off."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh come now. I didn't just come for the palace treasures..." He was only three feet from Namu and Amunet when he stopped walking. The smirk never left his face.

"I came because I knew _you_ were here."

"How did you know-"

Namu suddenly grabbed her other wrist and twisted them from behind.

"All yours Bakura." he said. His smile was now a smirk similar to Bakura's and his voice no longer sounded friendly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Collecting my reward." Namu tied her wrists together with some rope.

"Well done Marik." Bakura said to blonde. "I knew I could count on you. After you told me she was here, I could get her _and_ the palace treasures." He laughed, sending some shivers down Amunet's spine. "What a night!"

It then dawned on Amunet; now she had understood why "Namu" acted so strange after he saw her necklace the day before. He most likely saw it when Bakura had it before she had stolen it back. She started to shake with anger, her eyes clenched shut to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" she suddenly screamed. "How could you do this to me?"

She tried to kick him to get out of his grip. She didn't care if it was pointless; Marik, the boy she thought was her friend, had sold her out and now she was Bakura's to do whatever he wished. A tear trailed down her face when she realized what that meant.

"OH SHUT UP!" Marik wrapped his arm around her throat. He kept a good grip around her waist. "I've been working for Bakura from the beginning. You should've recognized a thief when you saw one! It's not my fault you're a stupid bitch!"

"I thought you were my friend." she said softly. Another tear fell.

"Well you thought _wrong_!" He quickly released her and shoved her to Bakura, who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He threw Marik a small bag which jingled in the air telling her it was full of gold. Marik caught it and his smirk grew wider.

"There's a nice big cut of the treasure for you when we get back." Bakura informed him. "Now, let's get out of here."

Amunet desperately struggled to get out of his grip. "No! Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes, you are." he ripped off the cloth covering the scar on her hand. "Unless you want the guards to see this."

She tensed; though Amunet was an uncatchable thief and no one had ever seen her face when she was stealing things her scar had been seen by the guards before. If they knew her identity...

"Now then..." He slammed his elbow into the back of her head and she fell limp in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up Amunet."<p>

She groaned and kept her eyes shut, hoping to get some more sleep. She felt her head throb and groaned again.

_What happened to my head? Did last night really happen or was that a dream? Oh please Ra let that have been a dream..._

"We're home now."

She felt something get pulled off her head and her eyes were hit with a bright light. She hissed and turned her head to shield them. Blinking repeatedly and her eyes watering, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a camp on a horse with her wrists tied and her hair free from its ponytail. The camp was filled entirely with men, most of whom were leering at her as they walked by or worked.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump slightly. She was not expecting anyone to be sitting behind her. The person behind her leaned forward and spoke softly in her ear.

"Welcome to your new home"

She tensed up when she felt Bakura's lips on her head. She tried to get away from him but her hands were still bound together.

"What-What am I-WHOA!" In her struggle to get off the horse and away from Bakura that she slipped off. The thieves saw this and laughed. Bakura, who had gotten off just before she fell, caught her and held her close in his arms despite her struggling.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy being held in my arms." he said in her ear with a smug smirk on his face.

"Maybe all she needed was a good bump on the head."

Amunet stopped struggling when she heard this and looked to the side to see Marik standing near Bakura. On his face was the same smirk from the night before. She trembled with anger and tried to attack him but Bakura held her back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Marik chuckled at her attempts to attack him.

"Looks like your little kitty still has claws." he told Bakura, "I hope you'll be able to handle her Bakura."

Bakura pulled her closer to him. "Of course I will Marik." He rubbed his head against hers. "I love her feistiness." She jerked her head away from his and he chuckled.

"As promised Marik, you will get the first pick of our spoils after me."

"You are too kind old friend." Bakura passed Amunet to Marik so he could go through the treasures. Keeping a tight grip on her arm, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Just be grateful it's not me who owns you now. Bakura likes it rough, but I like it rougher." Then to her shock and disgust he stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek.

Bakura came back to them with his share of the treasure in his bag.

"Easy there Marik." he said though he was still smirking. He took Amunet by the waist and pulled her close to him. "I must say that out of the treasures I have just chosen, you are my most valuable treasure of all." He took her chin and pulled her in for a kiss but she jerked her head away.

He put down his bag, and pulled out his knife. He felt her tense up when she saw it.

"Don't be afraid." he said. Ignoring the questioning look Marik was giving him, Bakura cut her free and just as he had expected, she instantly ran off. Some of the thieves started to go after her but he raised a hand to stop them.

"No need for that." he told them, watching her go. "She won't get far."

Amunet didn't care that she was running through a camp filled with thieves in broad daylight, she didn't care that she wasn't wearing modest clothes, and she didn't care that she was probably in the middle of a desert; all she cared about was getting as far away from Bakura as possible. She didn't stop and she wasn't out of breath, she was too full of adrenaline and was too desperate to get away from him. It wasn't until she was out of the camp and she was looking around her that she stopped. She had absolutely no idea where she was.

_They must have moved their camp!_ she realized as she looked around. All she could see was several miles of sand. There were no cliffs, no rivers, no villages...just sand. She was trapped.

"Oh no..." she said softly.

"Oh yes."

Amunet turned around to see Bakura with Marik and a man behind him. The man was taller than Bakura and Marik, his skin was darker, and he was completely bald save for a black ponytail on the back of his head. On the left side of his face were small hieroglyphs that she could barely read. Bakura walked over to her until he was hardly a foot away from her.

"It looks like you're stuck here." he said with a smug smirk.

"Where have you taken me?" she asked angrily

"I can't tell you that." He ran his hand along her cheek. "I don't want my new playmate to run away from me before I have some fun.

She slapped his hand away. "I demand to know where I am!"

Marik chuckled. "Meow..."

"SHUT UP!" She ran toward Marik to attack him but before she could hit him Bakura grabbed her wrists. "Let me go!"

"Enough!" He pulled her close and forced her to look him straight in the eye. He was looking serious. "I am your master now and like it or not you are my slave and you will serve me... in any way I see fit." He ended this sentence with a leer. "Now..." He shoved her to Marik and the other man. "Take her to my tent and make sure she doesn't escape." he ordered them. "Don't hurt her too much, I want her in good condition for tonight."

"Get your hands off me!" She struggled to free herself as she was dragged away but the men were too strong. She was taken to Bakura's tent and was forced into a sitting position against a pole. While Marik held her down the other man grabbed her wrists and tied them above her head against the pole. When he was finished they stepped back and watched her struggle against her bonds. When they were sure she wasn't going to escape they left the tent. Before he left Marik looked at her with a smug smirk.

"I hope you and Bakura have fun tonight!" he said before leaving with a laugh.

Amunet growled and struggled harder against the ropes.

Bakura stood a small distance away from the other thieves who were going through the treasures they took from the palace. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face, just staring at the thieves but not exactly watching. What luck, he finally captured the beautiful desert flower he had been lusting for for years. In just a few hours time after Ra has set, he will not be going into an empty tent to sleep. No, instead he will be going to a tent where his new slave waits for him and the two of them will be doing very little sleeping. He licked his lips, remembering the sweet taste of her dark skin, the sweet scent of her hair, the feel of her smooth stomach and curves and her beautiful scarlet eyes. From now on she was his to do whatever he wished. His to hold at night, his to kiss, his to entertain him, his to have his fill of. He shuddered at this thought. The only thing that stopped him from going to his tent and having his way with her at this very moment was the work he needed to do and she needed all the rest she could get before he had his fun with her. Tonight, He was going to make his kitten purr.

Amunet didn't know how long she was tied up for. She could tell time had passed because the shadows had moved. She was still trying to get out of her bonds, she didn't even care that she was making her wrists bleed. She groaned in pain.

"Come on...come on..."

"Need some help?"

Amunet looked at the entrance and saw Marik staring there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He seemed to have enjoyed watching her struggle.

She glared at him. "Go away."

"Oh come on." He approached her and sat _uncomfortably_ close to her. "I thought we were _friends_."

She pressed her back completely against the pole in attempt to put some space between him and herself.

"You tricked me." she muttered. "I'm the devil's sex slave now because of you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe because it is? He's going to steal my innocence and..." A sudden thought came to her; she was never going to see her brother again. She turned her head away and closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Marik snorted. "Sad... Well you're going to have to get over it...you belong to Bakura now."

"I don't belong to Bakura!" Amunet yelled out. She started to pull on her wrists again.

"Yes you do." He held up the bag of gold Bakura had given him. "I was generously paid to make it so." He shook the bag with a smug grin.

"I swear when I get out of this I'm going to make you pay severely for what you did."

Marik shrugged. "Hey, I did consider us friends, but I work for Bakura first. So trust me when I say...nothing personal." He got to his feet and reached into the bag. "Here...since I like you." He flippped a coin at her and it landed on her lap. "Enjoy yourself...Bakura certainly will." He laughed distastefully and left the tent.

Amunet watched him go before glaring down at the coin on her lap. She then noticed something about the coin; it had a jagged edge. An idea formed in her head and she smirked at the chance for freedom. Using her skirt, she leaned forward and lifted her knees, and caught the coin in her teeth. She managed to hoist herself up and grab the coin with her hand and start sawing the ropes with it. It took several minutes until the ropes fell and she was free.

"Yes!" She looked at her wrists and winced when she saw that her skin was torn and chafed and covered with blood. With the coin still in hand, she got up and went to the tent entrance but before she could go through she looked behind the flap to see if the coast is clear. Of course it being a few hours after midday there were still thieves outside the tent going about their businesses. She then got an idea and went to the back of the tent and crawled underneath it to get out.

"HEY YOU!"

Amunet started and looked around to see a couple thieves looking at her.

"Shit!" She got to her feet and started running, cursing herself for not grabbing any weapons before getting out of the tent. As she ran she spotted a horse nearby and made her way to it. She was nearly there...

Suddenly a lasso fell over her and and tightened around her.

"Not so fast!" yelled out the thief who threw the rope.

The rope was tight around her arm and waist but her other arm wasn't trapped under the rope. She used her free hand to try to pull herself free or at least to pull the other end of the rope out of the thief's hands. Another came at her from another angle and together the two thieves pulled her to the ground. She tried to get to her feet but other thieves rushed her and she found herself bound with more ropes and gagged with a strip of cloth. She cried out in pain when the ropes scraped against her already chafed skin. The thieves stepped back and Marik walked over to her. He shook his head but a smile was visible.

"Oh Amunet...I thought you were smarter than that."

Because the cloth tied over her mouth was tied loosely due to her struggling, she was able to get it off her mouth and had it hanging around her neck. She glared at him.

"I hope you've mastered the ability to sleep with one eye open you son of a bitch!" she yelled out.

"I'm not the one who bought you...speaking of, your master will be interested about this little stunt you pulled." He spotted the coin Amunet had dropped and picked it up to inspected it. "Huh...seems I underestimated you...but you still won't escape." He looked to the other thieves. "Take her to his tent, and treat her wrists...it's unsightly."

Amunet lifted her bound wrists to her mouth and licked some of the blood off. "I look forward to licking yours and Bakura's blood off my knife." she said softly and dangerously. The other thieves laughed.

"Okay...okay..." Marik nods causally as if it agree with her. "Us first." He finished smugly.

Not even caring that she was tied up, she moved forward to attack him but his fist collided with her skull and she fell to the sand, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Zukofan: Oh uh, she's in trouble. Something's come along and it's burst her bubble!<p>

Aiko: Yeah yeah!

Amunet: Aiko? When'd you get here?

Aiko: *checks imaginary watch* Bout 3 minutes ago

Zstar: Wait...who are you?

Zukofan: One of my many OCs

Zstar: Ah...which story?

Aiko: I was created for Snoopygirl's story The Next Avatar.

Zstar: Oh right...I need to finish that :P. Should I tell them how creepy the next chapter is?

Zukofan: Nah, let's keep our readers guessing

Zstar: Okay...review!

Zukofan: *pulls out plastic Millennium Rod* Do it! I command you!


	8. Chapter 8

After weeks of being lazy...I have finally DONE IT! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! :D Seriously I started this chapter in December and I didn't even decide to work on it till yesterday. Now I feel really bad, bad llama *hits myself in the forehead with a rolled up newspaper* Just a warning, things will get a little extreme here but it's not too extreme...just thought I should tell you

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters and thanks to my co-author ZStar2010 for betareading this chapter

* * *

><p>Amunet's vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. She could see nothing but darkness and blurred shapes. When her vision cleared she was shocked to find herself back where she started; in Bakura's tent with her wrists tied to the pole. She was confused as to why it was dark when it hit her in horrifying realization. It was evening, Ra had set, and Bakura was going to come into his tent any moment. At this Amunet desperately started to pull on her bonds again gasping in pain when she felt the ropes hurt her wrists even more despite the bandages that covered them. She cursed herself for getting caught, for losing the coin, and for letting herself be captured in the first place.<p>

When she heard footsteps approaching the tent her heart pounded so hard it felt like it would burst any moment. When she heard the tent flap be pushed aside she pulled harder on her ropes. When she saw him standing there leering at her her heart skipped a beat and she froze.

"Good evening Amunet." Bakura greeted her with mock formality.

Though she was scared out of her mind, she was able to hide it with a defiant glare. She could almost hear her heartbeat and prayed he wouldn't hear it too.

"I heard about your little stunt." he said. He slowly approached her. "Are you not pleased with your new accomodations?"

"Oh no, the rope tearing into my skin is just wonderful." she answered sarcastically. He did not seem to hear her; his eyes were roaming her body.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked. She pulled her knees to her chest, hoping that would cover her more.

"Yes, and it's dazzling. I'll be enjoying an even nicer view." he shot her a sinister smile. "_Very_ soon." He chuckled darkly, causing Amunet to shudder. He knelt down in front of her, his face very close to her's. She turned her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Would you mind respecting my personal space?" she asked. Bakura ignored her and held up something small to her face; it was the coin she used to cut herself free.

"Marik gave this to me." he said, "That idiot didn't notice the sharp edge, but I'm surprised you got...almost got away with this. I applaud your cleverness, but I suggest you not to do that again." He ran the sharp part of the coin along her cheek. She jerked her head away from the coin and eyed it and Bakura warily. "You have a pretty face...be a shame to have to cut it if you did something stupid." He casually flipped the coin over his shoulder. "But no need for that...right _now_." The way he emphasized the last word made Amunet feel more scared. He started to lean forward to kiss her.

Without thinking she cried out desperately. "Bakura wait!" He stopped leaning forward but didn't pull back.

"What is it my sweet Amunet?" he asked, though she knew he didn't really care. Thinking quickly, she looked up at her wrists for a second before looking back at him.

"Please, before we do this could you possibly..." She looked up at her wrists again, meaning he cut them.

"Why?" He started leaning again.

"It's just...my wrists are really hurting because they've been tied like this for Ra knows how long and they're really tearing into my skin."

Bakura started to scowl slighty, still leaning. "So?"

"Because..." She then got an idea. "I heard the Great Thief King was rough...but also a gentleman." She started to make herself sound very much arroused. "I would be less resistant in you taking me if I was a little more...comfortable." She then gave him an innocent look complete with a little smile.

He stopped and considered it a moment. Soon his sinister smile reappeared. "I don't know." He leaned in again until his lips were not an inch from hers. He spoke softly and seductively. "Persuade me."

She looked at him nervously, licking her dry lips, Then kissed him deeply. She felt his tongue push through her closed lips and opened them to allow him access. He put a hand next to her on the ground, and pushed against her, pressing her back fully against the pole, deepening the kiss. It took all Amunet's willpower not to gag or bite down when his tongue lapped around her mouth. He started winding his tongue with hers. She tried to kiss back with enthusiasm...and succeeded. As much as she hated Bakura with a passion...she couldn't help but enjoy kissing him...

Soon Amunet had run out of air and reluctantly pulled away to breathe. After taking some deep short breaths she wanted very much to lean in again for another kiss but seeing his smirk and a small trail of drool hanging from his lips for a moment she immediately threw the thought out of her head.

"Enough persuasion for you?" she asked in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

Bakura's smirk widened. "One moment." He got up and went to a large chest. After looking through it for a few minutes he stood up, holding some cloth. He went behind the pole and sat down, locking his legs around her waist to keep her from escaping after he untie her wrists. "You try anything your wrist comfort will become the lest of your worries." he warned her. He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes.

Amunet smirked. "Looks like Marik isn't the only idiot." she muttered

"What?" Before he could retie her wrists with the cloth she immediately yanked herself forward, causing Bakura to get slammed into the pole. He grunted in pain and his face strained in pain as the pole hurt him between his legs. Feeling his grip loosen Amunet pushed his legs off of her and was about to jump to her feet when he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back down, slamming her back into the pole. He wrapped his arm around her neck to keep her there.

"YOU CHEEKY BITCH!" he yelled in her ear.

She pried at his arm to free herself but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

He grabbed her hands and held them high behind the pole to retie them. He wrapped his leg tightly around her waist again to keep her in place. She struggled harder to free herself but he was too strong. With some difficulty Bakura was able to retie her wrists with the cloth. Making sure the cloth was tied properly and was tight enough, he moved his leg and crawled in front of her. He glared at her. Despite the pain she was getting from her rope wounds and knowing it was pointless, Amunet continued to struggle.

"Well you got your wish..." he said. "But now I'm getting mine." He raised a finger and slowly trailed it down her cheek, neck and chest. She squirmed at his touch. "Whether you like it or not."

Amunet struggled harder. "Get away from me you demon!" she screamed

"You think I'm a demon? No..." his eyes darkened. "I'm worse."

"For once I agree with you."

He smirked and chuckled. "Good." he pulled out his knife again. "You still thinking about fighting me?"

Seeing the knife she moved back as much as she could against the pole. She tried to hide her fear but failed when she said "I'm not going to let you take me without one."

"Alright then." He slid forward, using his other arm to hold down her legs. "Let's fight." He brought the knife to her face and sliced her cheek. Amulet gasped in pain.

"I told you I'd cut you!" he said. She didn't say anything. Bakura noticed that she had stopped struggling. He tossed his knife aside and leaned in close to her face. Blood was dripping down her cheek from the cut he had given her. "Where's that fighting spirit?" He grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side and licked her cut. Amunet shuddered when she felt his warm tongue moving across his face and tried to pull away but he kept his grip on her chin. He forced her to look at him and licked her lips, leaving some of her blood on them. "So how does it taste?" he asked sinisterly. He was still smirking.

"You're sick." she said with disgust.

He licked his own lips. "Mmm. That fighting spirit, it tastes good." He slowly reached for his knife. "You're blood isn't the only thing I intend to take, my sweet Amunet." He ran the tip of his knife up her stomach, barely touching her, and stopped at the bottom of her top.

"Bakura please you can't do this!"

"I'm a thief..." He hooked the blade under the middle of her top. "I take what I want..." He pulled the fabric up slightly. "Get use to it." He yanked the blade up, cutting her top open and exposing her breasts.

"I won't let you!" Pulling her leg free, Amunet pulled it back and kicked Bakura hard in the chest, causing him to fall back. She quickly pulled her knees to her chest to cover her breasts. He got back on his knees and looked at her with a predator glare on his face.

"Your going to regret that!" he growled

"I'll make _you_ regret ever touching me!"

He smirked. "Hm. Are you sure about that?" he asked. He crawled behind the pole and whispered in her right ear. "You might like it." He kissed her cheek and slid his hand behind her knee to cup her breast.

"I am sure. Just as I am sure that I will kill you if you take me."

Bakura chuckled. and released her breast. "Really?" He straddled her lap. "Lets test that theory." He took off his coat, tossing it aside. He leaned forward and kissed her neck while holding the knife to the side of her mouth threatening her to not do anything. Amunet shivered a little when she felt his lips on her neck.

Ignoring the knife and gritting her teeth angrily she yelled, "Get the hell off me Bakura!"

He leaned up to talk in her ear, he still held the knife up. "Then maybe I should get _in_ you." He laughed maniacally. Amunet struggled hard against her bonds again even though she knew she wouldn't be able to free herself like this. She felt hot tears form in her eyes and tried to keep them at bay.

"Don't do this!" A small tear trailed down her face. Bakura noticed it, smirked, and licked it away. He chuckled and whispered in her ear again.

"Tastes like your blood." He looked down at her chest and at her lap. "I wonder if other parts of you taste as good?"

More tears started forming and Amunet pulled harder on her ropes. "Bakura please!" He slid down and sat on her knees so that she wouldn't kick him again and pulled her skirt up to loosen it enough to lift it properly.

"Don't worry you'll get it soon."

"Please just stop!"

"I will..." He lifted up her skirt. "When I'm _done_!" Using his knees he pushed her knees apart, revealing herself to him. He stared at her core. "It's beautiful." He whispered. He lifted a finger and trailed it down her core, causing her to jump and cry out.

"I'm begging you Bakura!" she cried. "I don't want to be taken like this!"

"I'm a thief." he repeated. He started to remove his kilt. "Get use to it."

"Please I'll do anything!"

Amunet didn't care that she was begging, she didn't care that she was crying freely now, and she didn't care that her constant pulling was making her wrists hurt even more. She was more scared than she had ever been in her life, more scared than when she had to face the wrath of her old boss or when she had been cornered by Bakura, his gang or the guards. Bakura could steal her freedom, could hit her, could slit her throat and drink all her blood in a silver goblet but she could NOT let him steal her virginity.

Bakura stopped his movements. 'Anything?'" he asked.

Amunet nodded, still crying.

Silence.

"Will you _stop_ trying to run away and resist me? And will you act like a proper slave and treat your master with respect?"

She nodded again.

"I want to hear you say it."

More silence.

He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"SAY IT!"

"YES!" she screamed and Bakura stopped shaking her. "I swear I won't run and I won't escape. Whatever you do to me I won't try to resist you, I will obey. Please just...just anything else but this." She continued to cry.

"'Anything' else?"

"Yes." Even though he was still holding her open he was looking at her tear stained face.

"You do realize that means a lot of 'else' right?" he asked.

She looked up at him nervously. "Wh-what do you mean?" Bakura smirked again and chuckled.

"You'll find out..." He licked his lips, causing her to be even more scared.

"I-I don't think I want to..." she said, looking away.

"But you will...ANYthing else...that's what you said isn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"Look! I'm not discussing a peace treaty here." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "You say yes or I take you..._right now_!" Amunet stared into his violet eyes, scared. She didn't want to know what anything else was going to be but she didn't want to be raped...

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Yes what?"

Pause.

"Yes...master."

He leaned in her face, his smirk now a snake-like smile.

"You know how I know your not lying?" he asked. Her eyes full of her and tears still running down her face, Amunet shook her head.

"You're too scared to." He chuckle.

She quickly looked away again, his chuckle scaring her more along with his smile.

"There." He pushed her chin with his knife, forcing her to look at him. "That's the fear I'm talking about." he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Are you scared of me? Be honest."

Amunet bit her lip. She was absolutely terrified of him but she didn't want to admit it...

"I'm waiting..." He almost chuckled as he said this. "My sweet Amunet."

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled in her ear, making her jump.

"YES!"

"YES WHAT?"

"YES I'M SCARED OF YOU!"

Bakura chuckled softly. He brushed her hair over her ear, and as soft and coldly as possible, whispered in her ear..."_Good_." She closed her eyes and continued crying, this time not as hard as before.

"Bakura please..." she whispered, "Don't...don't take me..."

"I won't." he said casually. He got off her, walked over to his bed mat and grabbed a blanket. He went back to her and held up his knife. "Since I have a feeling you won't be going anywhere looking like this with your clothes ripped, and with all the guards anyway if you so stupidly do..." He cut her wrists free.

The moment her wrists were unbound Amunet quickly scoot away from him as much as she could until her back hit the tent wall. She hugged her knees to her chest, her body shaking but not from the cold.

"Oh you must be cold." he said mockingly, noticing her shivering. He went over to her and draped the blanket around her. She kept the blanket tight around herself so that she could keep every part of her body covered. He knelt next to her and pet her hair, ignoring her flinching.

"Good night, my little desert flower." he said softly and gently. He kissed her cheek and blew out all the candles in the tent before going to his bedmat to go to sleep.

Her eyes not leaving Bakura, Amunet laid on her side. Using the blanket to cover every part of herself except her eyes, she slowly and quietly cried herself to sleep

* * *

><p>Zukofan2005: Yep, told you guys it was kinda extreme<p>

Amunet: _Kinda? Really?_

ZStar2010: Z: More like almost X-rated rape...

Amunet: THANK YOU

ZStar2010: well seriously...you remember how many times we rewrote this chapter?

Bakura: Like 3 or 4 times...*annoyed* and you dumbed it down each time...

Zukofan2005: Hey shut up...I'm really picky about what I write okay? I was gonna make it a little more extreme but I didn't wanna go to far so instead I just put some of the scraps into the next chapter.

Amunet: That makes me feel sooo much better...

ZStar2010: hey at least he'll won't be forcing himself on you...

Bakura: *smirk* yet...

ZStar2010: Dude, shut up...

Bakura: Why should I?

ZStar2010: cause I WRITE most of your LINES!

Amunet: I think I'm gonna run now...*runs*

Zukofan2005: *lassoes her back* Anywho...review or Bakura will break into your house


	9. Oh no

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this


	10. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	11. Chapter 9

Hey sorry it took so long to get this done and I'm sorry for being a 'cock-tease' :P To make it up to you I wrote a really flipping long chapter, a chapter so long it took my betareader ZStar2010 an hour and a half to check it over XP

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The sun shone through between the tent flaps and hit the sleeping Thief King's eyes. He clenched his eyes shut even tighter and slowly raised a hand to cover them. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He heard his stomach growl loudly and could smell breakfast cooking outside. He reached over for his red jacket but froze; a few feet away laying on her side was his beautiful new slave, sound asleep. Her long black hair was sprawled over her shoulder on her chest and her bangs covered her face. He smirked, got off his bed mat, and quietly crawled over to her sleeping form. He gently moved her bangs out of her face with his finger so he could look at her face properly. Amunet's chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed, her face looking peaceful instead of having the usual scowl she gave him. Her eyes were still red from her crying the night before as were her lips from the blood he had licked on and a trail of dried blood was on her cheek from the cut he had given her for her insolence. He poured water into a basin, dipped a rag into the water, squeezing it to get most of the water out, and went back to her to gently wipe the blood off her face. Amunet flinched away slightly from the rag, still asleep. Bakura gently pet her head while he wiped the blood off and she remained still. He saw that her top was still ripped in the middle and slowly moved the cloth out of the way to see her breasts better. He raised a hand to cup, massage, and raise it to his lowered head to kiss and suckle off one of the breasts when he immediately pulled back. No...it was too early for her and for him; she will need more rest. The Thief King smirked. There would be plenty of time to show affection to his beautiful desert flower and her body later that night after his raid on that rich merchant's home. Her succulent looking breasts could wait along with her lovely core. When he was finished he tied the ripped middle of her top together. Only her master will see <em>all<em> of his slave's lovely body. He gently kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks (including the cut one), and her lips. He licked her blood off of her lips. Amunet remained asleep.

"See you tonight my flower." he whispered in her ear. He pulled the blanket over her body again in case any of his men was stupid enough to look through his tent flaps while their boss was gone. If that were to happen blood would spill courtesy of his favorite knife. He ran his fingers along the handle of said knife. The top of it was a rough stone carving of the head and torso of a demonic looking man. The blade was curved and along the curves was a black engraving of a snake; his ka Diabound. He smiled when he remembered how he acquired it. When he was just sixteen he had been part of a raid in a merchant's home and killed a guard who had this knife. For a few days after the raid Bakura had carefully carved Diabound into the stone handle and carved a snake into the blade before dripping black ink into it to dye it in. If one were to twist the handle and pull it upwards, they would find a small vial containing poison connected to the bottom of the handle that was concealed in the blade itself. This knife had gotten him out of a lot of trouble and even now he is using it as a threat against his slave, having sliced her cheek the night before with it. He released the knife handle and turned back to his beautiful slave. He kissed her lips once more before leaving the tent with the blood covered rag in his hand. When he was outside he raised the rag to his nose and inhaled the copper scent of blood.

Amunet covered her closed eyes with her hands to protect them from the sunlight that had shone brightly on her face when Bakura had opened the tent flaps. She didn't open her eyes, praying that what happened the night before was all just a nightmare and not a terrible reality. Slowly, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was that Ra damned pole...the same pole she had been tied to twice...the same pole where Bakura had almost...Amunet put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes when she felt tears forming. Last night was one of the most horrifying nights of her life. She was now Bakura's bed slave and she almost had her virginity stolen just like he had stolen her freedom. Amunet's shoulders shook when she remembered Bakura's snake like smile, his chuckle, his knife slicing open her cheek and ripping her top. She raised her other hand to her top to feel if she could fix it when she felt the ripped parts tied together in a knot. She lifted the blanket and looked down at her chest and saw that it had already been fixed.

_Bakura must have-_ Her heart stopped beating for a moment; Bakura had fixed her top in her sleep...what else had he done? She touched her cut cheek but didn't feel dry blood and she didn't taste any on her lips. Amunet clenched her necklace tight in her fist...what else did Bakura do?...Did he touch her breasts? Her core? She knew he hadn't taken her because she would have felt it and she wasn't bleeding. She wouldn't put it past him to play with her body while she was asleep.

The tent flap started opening and Amunet immediately covered her body with the blanket. She didn't want anyone in this camp to see her body even when she was clothed.

Marik came in, approached her and showed her the plate of food. "Breakfast."

Amunet glared daggers at him. How dare he look at her so normally, like he hadn't ruined her life! "Go away!" she yelled.

Marik blinked, set the plate down in front of her and sat down closely in front of her. "Bakura told me what happened last night..." He smirked.

She scoot back away from him, keeping the blanket tighter around herself. "I don't want to talk about it so just get out."

He ignored her request and scoot closer until his face was inches from hers. "You know..." He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I didn't know you were a screamer." He chuckled.

Amunet immediately pulled away and swiftly punched him in the jaw. He fell over, his face hitting the ground and yelled "OW!" He got up and rubbed his jaw. "You know for a girl, you have one heck of a right hook." he muttered.

"Get out right now before I show you my left one!" she threatened

"For someone who got spared last night, you sure are bitter about it."

"Gee I wonder why...oh that's right...because I don't want to be here AT. ALL."

Marik dusted his tunic off. "Well get use to it."

"Why should I? You really think you and Bakura can keep me here?"

"I know he can. Besides I wouldn't try it again, there are worse things than just Bakura."

She scoffed. "I've escaped him before, I know I can do it again."

"Well you didn't get far last night so I doubt it."

Amunet angrily got to her feet and stomped away from him. "Just get out of here!"

"...Where'd you get that scar?"

She touched the cut on her face. "Bakura gave it to me last night." She almost shuddered when she remembered Bakura's tongue moving across her cut to lick the blood.

"Not that one, the one on your hip."

Amunet froze and her eyes widened. She moved her hand to her waist which she had always kept covered with her skirts. Her skirt had moved down a bit when she had slept and when Bakura messed with it last night. She blinked away tears when she felt the ropy scar on her hip. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine by me..."

"Please just leave..."

"Whatever." He got to his feet and left the tent.

Amunet put her face in her hand and started to cry softly. After everything that had happened the past few days she didn't think about how now that she was Bakura's whore she could no longer hunt down the man who killed her parents and people. She had the chance to find him the night of the Pharaoh's coronation and Bakura completely ruined it for her and Ishaq. Now they couldn't have their revenge and their parents and people can never rest in peace.

"I'm sorry Mother..." she whispered, holding her necklace charm in between her fingers. "I'm sorry Father..." She looked at the entrance to make sure no one was there before rushing over to curl up on a large cushion that inhabited the tent and cried silently. When no more tears fell from her eyes Amunet felt her stomach growl and looked at the plate Marik had brought in. On the plate was some fruit, bread, and some cooked meat which was no doubt cold by now. Her stomach growled again and she felt a shooting pain in her stomach from the lack of food for two days so she hurried to the plate and ate her food greedily. When she had finished she felt somewhat better but she still felt her heart breaking and...she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Amunet took the blanket over to the cushion with her, curled up on it with the blanket covering her, and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

At midday Bakura went into his tent with his lunch to make sure his slave hadn't tried to escape again and was pleased yet dissapointed to see her curled up like a feline and snoring softly on the large cushion. He felt an ache between his legs as he watched her sleep and bit his lip tightly. Oh how he wanted to just take her already, wanted to have his fill to the brim of her. He tightened his grip on the wooden plate and it shook slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he just needed to be patient. Soon enough she would understand that she belonged to him and would fulfill his desires...or even better she would try to escape again and he could punish her by giving her a nice rough fuck that would leave her sore for weeks. Bakura smirked as he thought of Amunet struggling underneath him, crying and begging him to stop. A small whine erupted from his throat. It had taken all his willpower the night before to stop after she agreed to 'anything else'. He licked his lips, remembering the tears he licked.

Just a few more hours...

Amunet sighed in her sleep and Bakura looked at her again. The ache in between his legs was almost too much to bear but he ignored it. He set the plate down in front of her sleeping form and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He gently pushed the bangs out of her face with his finger again and kissed her forehead. Amunet smiled a little in her sleep

"'love you..." she whispered in her sleep.

Bakura almost smirked until he thought of something; she was most likely dreaming about that boy she was always with! Isaac or whatever his name was... He scowled at her. He was going to have to make her forget about him.

A few nights of "anything else" should do it. he thought. He leaned forward until his mouth was barely an inch away from her ear and whispered "You belong to me and me _only_...you will never escape me." And he left the tent.

_"Good night Mother."_

_Kasmut kissed her daughter on the forehead. Her son was sleeping next to his sister. "Good night my Little Shadow."_

_Eight year old Amunet giggled at her nickname. Ever since she could walk Amunet had followed her mother around everywhere and would copy some of her movements, earning the title Little Shadow. Her father, Lisimba, stood with Kasmut smiling down at his children._

_"I love you." she told her mother who smiled._

_"I love you too."_

_Amunet reached up to hug Kasmut only to feel air; her mother had disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_"Mother?" she called out. No answer. She looked to her father for help but was horrified to see that he had disappeared too. She reached out for Ishaq's sleeping form only to see that he disappeared too. Amunet started to cry and look around desperately for her family. Someone grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around and she shrieked and backed away when she saw who it was; it was one of the pharaoh's priests, the man who had ordered all of those soldiers to kill her family and nomad group and tried to kill her and Ishaq. He smirked at her and then he took the form of another man..._

_"You belong to me and me 'only'..." Bakura told Amunet, stepping forward. She stepped back again but she tripped and fell backwards on the ground. "You will never escape me." And he pounced on her._

Amunet screamed and sat up, breathing heavily. She quickly looked around to make sure she was safe or in her case at the moment, saf_er_. Feeling 'some' relief she rubbed her eyes tiredly and noticed her lunch. It was a plate of fruit and bread again. She picked up the apple on the plate and played with it in her hands, thinking over what the Bakura in her dreams had said. Would she ever be able to escape him? If so, when would it happen? Would it be before or after Bakura decides to break his part of the deal and just take her? Amunet whimpered quietly at the thought and quickly took a bite of her apple, hoping that eating would take her mind off things.

"You okay?"

Amunet looked up and saw Marik at the entrance. Despite his concerned question he looked like he couldn't care less if she was harmed or not. She defiantly turned her head so she wouldn't look at him and turned her back on him. She continued to eat her apple. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Women..." he muttered before leaving again.

She laid back against the cushion again and stared at the ceiling of the tent, trying hard to get the nightmare out of her head.

_You'll get through this...you'll find a way to escape..._

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself so she could think of something. The only thing that appeared in her mind was a memory...

_The streets of the Egyptian kingdom were bustling with many people, some selling their wares and some browsing said wares or ignoring the many stalls, walking with a purprose and on their own mission. In between two stalls nearby an alley a boy of thirteen was sitting on the ground, a pair of hand drums in front of him, playing a ryhthmic beat. A girl of fifteen was in front of him dancing with an old small basket in front of her filled with a small amount of coins tossed in by a few passerby._

_"So I guess you're self employed now?"_

_The girl froze in her dancing, tensed up and her teeth gritted. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw a boy of seventeen leaning against the alley wall, hidden in the shadows. The boy smirked at her as he looked at her up and down, his eyes lustfully gazing at her curves, chest, and the shoulders that were bare because of the dress the girl wore. The girl glared at him as did the boy on the ground who had stopped playing his music._

_"What do you want Bakura?" the girl demanded_

_"Just came to see a sweet desert flower waving in the breeze..." The boy, Bakura, pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and approached the girl. "Nice to look at but the movements are lacking." He smirked as the girl's glare became more fierce._

_Ishaq stood up from the ground and glared up at Bakura. "Nobody's asking your opinion so why don't you just go away?"_

_Not feeling that threatened by a boy four years younger than him, Bakura chuckled and flipped a gold coin into the basket of coins. "How's that then?"_

_Amunet did a mock curtsy. "Thank you so much." she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Now leave."_

_"Ah come on Amunet can't you be nice to the guy who's offering you dinner?"_

_She scoffed and laughed. "And why would I want to spend an evening with YOU?"_

_"You could use the money... I'm offering dinner _and_ payment." He reached out and ran his hand down her arm. "Besides I know you like me."_

_She slapped his hand away. "Payment for what exactly?..."_

_"For your...'other' services." He winked before leering at her. Ishaq looked ready to kill him at this. Amunet groaned in disgust at the thought of spending an evening alone with the white haired boy._

_"Ugh...no thanks. I'm not _that_ desperate for money."_

_"Well a 13 year old still can enjoy the food. And I could still pay you just for your company."_

_Amunet grew even more annoyed. "I'm 15!"_

_Bakura's smirk widened "Even better!"_

_Ishaq got in between his sister and Bakura and glared up at him again, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Look Bakura she's not interested so beat it before I beat you. Why don't you go back to being a petty thief?"_

_Amunet put her hands on Ishaq's shoulders to hold him back and spoke in an undertone "Ishaq no, he's not worth it." She couldn't risk Ishaq getting into a fight with Bakura; Bakura liked to play dirty and she knew that this fight would end with either Bakura hurting Ishaq badly or guards swarming in and possibly arrest Ishaq if they recognized Ishaq as a thief they managed to not catch yet._

_Bakura narrowed his eyes seeing her hands on Ishaq's shoulders but laughed anyway. "Look buddy, I ain't a petty thief...I work for some one now. And soon I'm going to have my own gang and I'll just 'take' her for myself."_

_Ishaq growled and pulled out his knife but Amunet wrapped her arms around his chest and held him back. "Wouldn't count on it KURA!" She smirked when she saw Bakura flinch. Ever since they were children he always hated being called that but she would call him that name anyway whenever he annoyed her greatly which was nearly every time they saw each other._

_"You know...being '15' now you'd think you could say my name right..."_

_"Yeah you would think," her smirk widened. "But I just don't feel like it."_

_Bakura scowled at her darkly and she glared back, neither backing down. He began to walk backwards away from them back towards the alley. "When I make a name for myself," He pointed at her. "I'm coming back for you." He suddenly stopped and reached into his shirt. "Oh and..." He pulled out a little bag and tossed it at Ishaq who caught it. The jingling sound coming from the bag told the siblings that it was filled with gold. "You need to keep a tighter grip on that." Bakura added, smirking again before turning and disappearing into the alley. Ishaq patted his sides for something. His eyes widened when realizing Bakura had snatched the bag of gold he was now holding from his person._

_"What? How'd he-"_

_Amunet released her brother and picked up their basket of coins which had been ignored since she stopped dancing. "Let's just go." She picked up his hand drums too, took his arm, and dragged him away in the direction of their home._

Amunet opened her eyes and sighed, cursing herself for not taking the threat more seriously. It had been barely a year later when Bakura suddenly started to try kidnapping her and every time she had escaped from his grasp thanks to some help from Ishaq. Now she was trapped in Bakura's tent and there was no one coming to help her. In fact she wasn't even sure if Ishaq knew she was alive! Cursing Bakura, she rolled over on her side, her back facing the tent, and closed her eyes again.

She didn't even mean to fall asleep again and she didn't know when it happened...all she knew was she slowly drifted off to another uneasy slumber.

It was early evening when Bakura returned to the tent with a coil of rope hanging off his arm. He saw Amunet still asleep on the cushion and smirked.

_This should be easy._

He snuck over her, gently picked her up, and carried her to the pole. He laid her down and tied her wrists with one end of the rope and tied the other end to the pole. She still snoozed. When he was finished he kneeled next to her and cupped her cheek to see her reaction. She barely woke up, pulling away from his hand slightly.

"Mmm...five more minutes..." she mumbled.

Bakura smirked, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and when she saw him she screamed and pushed him away.

"What the hell!"

He grinned at her. "Oh you were dreaming about me just now?..."

"Keep away from me!" She started to scoot away from him when she noticed the rope around her wrists. "What?..."

"Sorry...couldn't let my prize run away again." He ran his fingers over her cheek again, this time slowly. She angrily bit at his hand and he pulled it away quickly.

"Stop touching me and untie me right now!"

Bakura scowled at her for a moment before he backhanded her cheek. The force of the hit knocked Amunet to the side on the ground and he pressed his foot on the back of her head to press her face in into the ground. "You will _not_ show me such disrespect." he growled at her. "Or did you learn nothing from what happened last night?"

"I don't care if I'm your prisoner, don't expect me to give you respect like it's for free!"

He moved his foot off of her head, grabbed her face, and raised it upwards so he could see her face which was now partially covered in sand. "Fine...maybe I should _squeeze_ it out of you then."

Her glare became more deadly. If someone had came into the tent at this very moment and saw her glare they would have wondered how Bakura was still alive. "Screw you."

He scowled again and pulled on her ropes to drag her closer to the pole. She tried to pull free from her bonds.

"Let me go!"

Ignoring her, he pushed her against the pole so she was in a sitting position and tied off the rest of the rope to that her hands were above her head. She kept struggling.

"I said let me go!" She kicked him in the chest and he was forced back only he didn't fall to the ground like the night before. He glared and pressed his foot over hers.

"You're not in a real good postion to be giving ME orders." He kneeled on the ground in front of her and smirked a little. "I still prefer you like this; gives me better access to these." He looked down at her breasts and reached for them.

Amunet quickly raised her other foot threateningly. "Don't you dare..." He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her ankle. She tried to pull it free. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He gave her a demon smirk and poked her breast. "Touch..." He said mockingly before laughing. "How does it feel to be completely at my mercy?"

"Like I want to rip your heart out!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

"Really?..." Bakura's smirk became more demonlike. "Maybe we should take turns then." He raised his hand to her chest again and for a fleet monent Amunet thought he was going to try to grab her breast again. Instead he placed his hand above her left breast where her heart was and dug his nails in her chest. She struggled harder to pull her ankle free from Bakura's grip

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

Bakura laughed harder and din't stop, digging his fingers deeper into her skin. It felt like he really was trying to rip out her heart.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

He immediately jerked his hand back. "I can do much worse if you continue to resist cooperating."

She continued to struggle. "I swear if you take me I will cut off the little thing that makes you a man, stab you in the throat, and pull out your eyeball and make you watch yourself suffer!"

He looked at her unphased, almost bored. "Good luck with your hands tied...and what are you calling 'little'?"

"Just the small thing that you compensate for by using force and fear to get what you want. What's wrong, harem girls don't want to play with you so you just decide to kidnap a virgin?"

"No...they just weren't you..." Holding her legs down, he crawled up to her until his face was barely a few inches away from hers. She leaned back until her back was fully pressed against the pole but that hardly made any difference.

"Oh I'm so honored that the great Thief King would want a lowly dancer like me instead of some beautiful harem girl..." she muttered sarcastically

"Trust me my dear...your the most beautiful flower I've had at my disposal." He gently gripped her neck. "And I'm going to enjoy picking every...one...of...your...pedals."

She looked into his eyes and glared. "Over my dead body..."

He put an ounce of pressure around her neck, choking her slightly. "That can be arranged if you wanted...In the mean time, I'm going to keep enjoying these." He suddenly cupped both of her breasts. She winced, his hands feeling cold through the fabric of her top. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to the Gods he would stop.

"I'm warning you Bakura..."

"Warning me what?...your tied to a pole...and I think you like it..."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Was he being serious or was he taunting her again? "No I don't...th-that's ridiculous..."

He leaned forward more and whispered in her ear. "Admit it...being tied with ropes...being my whore...it gets you hot doesn't it?" He placed a hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed the skin of her inner thigh with his thumb which was dangerously close to her core. She squirmed at his touch.

"N-no...it doesn't..."

Seeing her face flushed he chuckled. "Your blushiiiiing..." he sang in her ear.

She quickly pulled her head away from his and turned away so she wouldn't look at him. "I'm not blushing..."

"Awe you're embarassed." He laughed loudly, causing her to flinch. "You're pathetic...you're too easy to tease..."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh so now you do...I'll _try_ to be gentle." He chuckled, grabbed the bottom of her top, and began to pull it up. She struggled harder against her ropes.

"No stop! Get the fuck away from me!"

He laughed harder at her struggling and demands. "You're PATHETIC! You really think I'm going to do it..."

She started to tear up after being called pathetic. "I'M NOT PATHETIC!"

He stopped laughing and looked at her sternly. "Well you are acting like it!..." His face softened and so did his tone. "Amunet...my dear flower...I'd never break our agreement. After all...I just came here for a little 'stress relief' before tonight..."

She looked at him. "What's happening tonight?..."

"Just a raid..." He answered nonchalantly. "You don't want me to go all tense do you?"

"Why would I care if you're tense?..."

"What if I never came back? You wouldn't have the chance to confess your love to me..."

Amunet rolled her eyes. "In your dreams! And as a matter of fact I'll be happy if you don't come back...I'll be free..." she said the last three words quietly but he still heard her say it.

A mock pout appeared on Bakura's face. "Awe your hurting my feelings..."

"Awe, now who's acting pathetic..."

He smirked and pulled up her top, revealing her breasts.

"STOP!" Amunet yelled

"You are..."

Having just about enough of this, she glared and spat in his face. He casually wiped the saliva off his eye and just looked at her for a moment. He then punched her hard in the gut, causing her to lean forward and cough. He gripped her neck again tightly so she could barely breathe and pushed her head back against the pole. "Let...me...go..."

"Fine...I'll let you go...and throw you to my men..."

Amunet's eyes widened and anger was replaced with fear. Bakura was just one man and she could almost guess what he planned to do to her tonight but his mean...she didn't even WANT to know what was going on in their heads every time they saw or or even thought of her! "You wouldn't..."

He leaned in her face with an evil smile and said "Try me..."

"Y-you can't...please don't..."

Bakura chuckled again. "Then just be quiet for the next few minutes and everything will be fine..."

She looked at him for a few seconds before lowering her head and closing her eyes in submission. "Okay..."

"Good girl..." he removed his hand from her neck and she was able to breath properly again. Before he could do anything else however he stood up and looked outside the tent to see the commotion of every one geting ready for the raid. "Awe we wasted all our time." He turned to her and smirked. He went back to her and kneeled down. "How about a goodbye kiss then?" She answered him with a glare. "Or I could do more." He raised a hand to her left breast and flicked her nipple. She flinched.

"Kiss sounds good..." she said quietly.

He chuckled. "Thought so." He leaned in for it and she just gave him a small peck on the lips,

"Happy?"

"No..." He kisses forceably, pushing his tongue into her mouth and lapped at the roof of her mouth and her tongue. He pushed her more against the pole and felt up her exposed breasts, kneading them roughly. She screamed in the kiss and tried to pull away. This went on for several seconds until he finally pulled away and wiped his mouth. He grinned at her. "How'd you like that?"

"I think I would have preffered you having your fun with me...then I wouldn't be stuck with the taste of blood, sand, and demon in my mouth..."

He smirked. "You'll get use to it." He pulled her top back down to cover her breasts, untied the length of the rope from the pole but kept one end tied to it and the other tied around her wrists. He began to gather the things he would need for the raid. "By the way, did you wanna come?"

Knowing he was just teasing her again she answered "Not really but thank you so much for asking."

"Well you will when I get back..."

"Heh. You're funny."

"I'm not joking." He gave her a smug wink. "I expect you to be here when I get back. That won't be a problem will it?"

"Oh no, I'll be an angel." With some difficulty because of her tied wrists, her mimed a halo above her head. "Since you'll be the demon." And she created imaginary horns with her fingers and glared at him.

"Good to know." he said causally. When he was finished getting ready he was on his way out of the tent before stopping and leering at her. "See you tonight, Amunet."

She glared at him and looked away. After what had just happened she knew she had to leave soon. Tonight was the perfect time for an escape since Bakura and most of his men were going to be gone on the raid and she would be able to hide herself easily in the darkness. Only problem was the rope around her wrists...an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Wait." He stopped and looked at her. "Could you leave some healing salve? These ropes are digging into my skin again."

"They wouldn't if you didn't pull on them."

"well if these were _cloth_ like you said you'd use, they wouldn't be digging in the first place."

Bakura rolled his eyes a little. "Very well." He went to a small box and pulled out a small jar. He placed it next to her. "And I'll tell you what," he gently held her chin, "You behave tonight and I'll see about replacing those ropes, how does that sound?"

"Sounds fabulous." she said sarcastically.

"Good. Later." He released her chin and left the tent.

Amunet waited a few minutes before taking the jar, opening it, and taking out some salve. Not only did she cover her wrists, she also covered her hands with a large amount of it. After she was finished she slowly pulled the ropes over her hands and eventually she was finally free. After making sure it was safe, she left the tent and hid in the shadows. She hid near tent to tent and no one had seen her thanks to the darkness of the night. She saw the horses and quietly snuck her way over to them. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed and she bumped into someone. Looking straight and up she saw violet eyes and blonde hair.

"Amunet?"

She just stared up at Marik who was looking back in shock. She was almost too scared to move. It wasn't until he grabbed her by the wrists that she snapped out of it and pushed herself away from him and kept running to the horses. Marik quickly grabbed her wrist again, he didn't notice the blobs of salve that were still on her hands.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, looking at her angrily.

"What does it look like?" Amunet was able to pull her slippery wrist out of his grip and started to run away again when he grabbed her around her waist. "Let go of me!"

"SSSSSSSH!" He covered her mouth and his grip around her waist tightened as he dragged her to the nearest tent to hide behind, almost getting caught by a couple passing thieves who were still getting ready for the raid. He put his mouth to her ear and said in a yelling whisper. "Be quiet!" Amunet continued to fight and pull out of his grip. "Quiet or I'll knock you out again!"

She finally managed to pull his hand away from her mouth and growled. "Let me go right now or I swear I'll-"

"Shut up!" He quickly covered her mouth again and dragged her struggling form back into Bakura's tent. As soon as they were inside Amunet grabbed his hand again and bit down hard on it. Marik bit his lip to keep himself from yelling out in pain and threw her on the floor. "You little-!" Amunet quickly get on her back and kicked him in between his legs. He strained his face in pain, crossed his legs, and fell on his side. "You bitch!" Seeing her chance to escape, Amunet quickly got to her feet and ran to the tent flaps but stopped when she heard Marik groan and say, "You go out there I can't protect you!...ow..."

She looked over he shoulder at him. "Protect me from what?"

"The others." he slowly got to his feet. "If you heard what they said they'd do to you, you wouldn't be going out there."

She looked at him nervously. "What do they say?..."

"You. Don't. Wanna. Know."

Amunet looked from Marik to outside before letting go of the tent flap and sighing. She walked over to the cushion she napped on and sat down. "I really am trapped here..."

"Trapped but not unprotected."

She scoffed and glared at him. "I'm in a camp full of thieves that want to do Ra knows what to me and I'm trapped with Bakura at night."

"Better than being left with the others, you don't realize it but Bakura's protecting you. It's always been a rule that everyone stays out of his tent, but since you've been here he's been threatening them to stay away from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! So that was a little uncalled for." He brushed himself off.

She tensed up again. "Then why do you always come in?"

Marik shrugged. "Because he trusts me." When Amunet didn't look convinced he added "You still have your clothes on, don't you?"

Knowing he was right she relaxed a little. "Why are the others so scared of Bakura?" she asked. "He's just one man."

"They're afraid of his ka Diabound...you've seen it before haven't you?"

"I've heard of it, is it really as terrifying as it sounds?"

"No...It's worse..."

Amunet sighed. "Sounds like Bakura; the stories of him are terrifying but when you meet him... It's like you're staring Death in the face."

He nodded as if he was agreeing with her. "I did that once...but..."

"What?"

"...It was Bakura who saved me from it..."

Amunet looked at Marik in shock. "_Bakura_ saved you?"

"Yeah...he-" Marik immediately stopped talking when the tent flap was pushed aside and Bakura entered. He stopped when he saw Marik and Amunet.

"Marik!" He looked at Amunet and narrowed his eyes when he saw she wasn't tied up. "How did you get free?"

Amunet looked down at her hands and saw that there were still big blobs of salve on her hands and quickly wiped them on her skirt, hoping Bakura didn't notice. Fortunately he didn't but Marik did who then quickly said, "I let her free."

"YOU _WHAT_?"

She leaned toward Marik and asked quietly, "What are you doing?" But he ignored her.

"She needed help putting the salve on. And she didn't try to escape camp so don't worry about punishing her."

Bakura scowled. "Who said anything about escaping?..."

Marik's eyes widened when he realized he let that slip. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Um...no one?"

Bakura's fists clenched tightly and he spoke as calmly as he could. "Marik I need to speak with you outside...now!"

"Yes sir." He lowered his head and walked to the exit. Bakura was about to follow when-

"Wait!"

That word left her mouth before she thought about what she was going to say to him. Bakura barely paid her any mind. He just waved a hand at her and said, "I'll deal with you later." Amunet quickly grabbed his hand to stop him and he glared at her.

"No wait, Marik's lying." she said quickly. "He didn't let me go, I did it. He caught me and had just dragged me back here when you came in."

He stared at her with narrowed eyes as if trying to tell if she was lying or not. He pulled his hand away from hers. "Just stay here slave." He muttered before leaving with Marik. When they were a couple feet away from the tent so that Amunet wouldn't hear them talk Marik turned to Bakura.

"Look it's not what you think."

Bakura crossed his arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well what do you think I'm thinking first of all?"

"If you're thinking I'm trying to steal Amunet from you the let me just tell you I'm not. I would never betray you like that."

"Well I wasn't worried about that after you two started blurting out 'escape'. You said you let her and she says she did it herself. I don't think you'd betray me but..." he glared darkly at him. "Did you?"

"I..." Marik paused, thinking over what to say before finally sighing. "No, I didn't betray you. She begged me to let her escape after I caught her but I didn't want her to get caught by the other thieves. I was just trying to protect her for you."

Bakura smiled and pat Marik on the shoulder. "Good. That's the important part...if she did escape I could've tracked her considering the location of this place, but her falling into the hands of the others is the last thing on my mind."

"I know. You've told me this before."

"Well she doesn't. You haven't told her this have you?"

"No."

"Good. Retie her in her secure bonds and get Odion on her watch. Then...we leave." He walked past him.

"Bakura, about the girl..."

Bakura stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "Hmm? What about her?"

Marik hesitated again. "I know she is not mine but I must insist that you don't give her any more reason to be scared of you."

"What are you referring to?"

"She tries to escape because she fears you, and I know when we return you're going to give her your own form of 'punishment'."

"Don't worry for her. I intend to show her mercy tonight. Oh and..." He smirked. "I know she fears me."

"Huh?"

"She told me when I asked her." He licked his lips, remembering the taste of her blood. "Go now...the others are probably getting restless." Then he left to finish getting things ready for the raid. Marik sighed and went back into the tent. Amunet, who was sitting on the cushion waiting for him or Bakura to come back looked up at him.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

Marik just pulled the cloth hanging from his belt off and tossed it to her. "Wipe off the extra." Amunet quickly wiped the salve off her hands.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

He sighed again. "Don't thank me yet..." He went to the rope tied to the pull and untied the knots that were around her wrists. When he finished he pulled the rope tight in his hands. She backed away.

"What are you doing?"

"Amunet I have to." There was sadness in his eyes. "Please don't force me to do this." He motioned his head towards the pole. She sighed, lowered her head in submission, and went to the pole. She sat down and raised her arms, pressing her hands against the pole. He began to tie her wrists tightly.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked quietly.

He finished tying and stood up. "No time. I have to go." He left the tent, leaving her alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p>so...funny fact about this chap. I was done with it 2 weeks ago but I totally forgot to give it to my betareader to check over since we were both a littl busy :P Sorry! And I'm sorry I kinda ended this with a cliffhanger but at least there was some sexy sadist stuff ^_^<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Howdy Doo I love you! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter I stayed up late working on it

* * *

><p>Amunet didn't know how long she was tied to the pole for. She didn't even bother to try to pull her wrists free because she knew that now there definetely wasn't any hope in getting out of the camp. Since that was her second escape attempt Bakura no doubt had someone guarding the tent. She felt really scared of what Bakura was going to do to her now; he never did tell her what he was going to do to her if she 'misbehaved' and Marik didn't say anything before he left. Bakura was really scary when he was just playing with her body, what was he going to do to her when he comes back? Amunet shuddered and tried to not think about it. A few hours went by and she started to nod off but she desperately tried to stay awake; she didn't want Bakura or any of his men to do anything to her in her sleep (or even while she was awake). Finally after what felt like an eternity she could almost feel the horses galloping into the camp with their riders and she could hear the victory yells of the thieves and the jingling of gold and other valuables. After the yells died down she could hear Bakura making his claim on some of the treasure and valuables before the other thieves collected the rest of the treasure. Amunet tensed up at this; Bakura was most likely going to come in soon now. But to her surprise he didn't, instead he stayed out there with the others to celebrate on their raid. She continued to wait for him to come back, still tensed, for several minutes but it felt like days. Finally she could hear footsteps outside of the tent. She started to tear up a little and she started to have a real hard time breathing, her heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Amunet tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down but it wasn't working. The tent flaps suddenly opened and Bakura slipped inside with the most unpleasant smirk on his face.<p>

"Hello...Amunet." He was slurring his words as he spoke; obviously he had been drinking. Amunet didn't answer back, she was too scared to even breathe or blink. He rubbed his own shoulder. "Man that raid really stressed me out...I think I'm in need of a little...fun." His smirk widened and his eyes trailed down her body.

Seeing this made her feel even more terrified of what was going to happen. "Ever considered having a few drinks with your friends?"

"Just did..." he hiccuped. He definetely had been drinking. "But there not as fun as yooooooouuuuuu."

Her body started to shake uncontrolably in fear. She couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried to. "Uh, I-I wouldn't think that, I'm a pretty boring girl..."

He chuckled. "Yeah but..." he stumbled over and knelt down in front of her. "This body isn't..." he lifted a finger and slowly trailed it over her stomach. Amunet shivered at the touch.

"Please don't do that."

"Why not? you said you'd do 'anything else' didn't you?" he started to lightly trace his finger around her belly button.

"But you're drunk! How do I know I can trust you enough to keep yourself under control?"

"It wouldn't matter now would it?"

"Can't we please do this tomorrow? You know...when you're more sober?"

"I'm not that drunk..." He straddles her waist and stroked her hair and face. "I still have my senses about me."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better...C-Couldn't we just sleep tonight?"

"Sleep?" he chuckled at the idea and gently stroked her cut cheek with his thumb. Amunet winced a little at his touch. "I wanted to tell you what 'anything else' meant. You seemed so curious about it last night."

"Maybe some other time..."

"No..." He suddenly held the back of her neck and pulled himself close to her face, their noses nearly touching. Scarlet met violet. "I'm thinking now." And he kissed her lips. It wasn't harsh like before he left for the raid but it wasn't gentle either. Amunet struggled to push him away but he wouldn't budge, he was too strong. After a few seconds he pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked sarcastically

"I don't want to do 'anything else'." she said quietly.

"You don't." He smirked and trailed a finger in between her cleavage. "Then that just leaves one thing..."

Amunet's eyes widened. "Y-you don't mean...

"Unless you don't want to you this..." He slowly ran his hand up her arms all the way to her tied wrists. "Then your going to be good for me." he glared at her and gripped her wrists tightly, causing her to flinch. "Aren't you?" He added with venom in his tone. She flinched again when she heard the tone and nodded "Good girl." He untied her, gripped her wrists gently, and slowly lowered them. He got off of her lap, still holding her hands, and she was able to sit up properly. He gently ran his thumbs against the soft skin on her hands. "Just like the deal we made, remember?" He asked, giving her a small smile before raising one of her hands to his lips and kissing it. Amunet nodded again, starting to feel a bit relieved. Bakura's smile then changed into a frown. "But...Marik told me he found you trying to escape." He looked at her more serious. "You tried to escape, you broke your promise." He gripped her hands tightly again, looking at her with predator eyes. "You know what that means...don't you?" He smirked again and chuckled darkly. Amunet gasped when she realized what he meant; she completely forgot about the deal! That means...

"No Bakura! Please!" She pulled her hands out of his and scoot back from him until her back hit the tent wall again. "You can't do this!" Bakura just chuckled and started to crawl over to her. "I'm begging you please!" She looked to the exit then at Bakura who was slowly getting closer. She jumped to her feet and started to run away from him towards the tent flaps. However just when her fingers were barely an inch away from the tent flaps she was tackled to the ground by Bakura who forced her on her back and pinned her wrists over her head and sat on her chest. He smirked again and almost laughed at her struggling.

"You know I kinda like it like this...more fun!" He laughed.

She started to cry. "Please don't do this!" she begged. Bakura acted as though he didn't hear her. Instead he pinned both her wrists with one hand and with the other he slowly dragged his fingers down her arm to cup her face. Still crying, she flinched away from his hand but he kept it there. With his thumb he gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm not taking you tonight."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in surprise. Did she hear him right? "What?..."

"You heard me."

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say anything. But I can't just ignore what you did. You just made that deal with me yesterday, and broke it...I thought you had more honor than that."

"What honor is there in THIS?"

"Don't mock me...I'm not going to take you this time...but next time...I'll take you in such a way it'll make your ancestors turn in their graves! Do we have a clear understanding?"

"Yes..."

"Yes who?"

Amunet looked at him confused for a moment until she understood. "Yes sir."

"Good. Also...as punishment you're going to be completely cooperative with me tonight. Without any of your normal fuse...at. All. But, the second you start to annoy me or resist me in the slightest I will take you...no matter how much you scream...Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." He released her wrists and got off of her. "And before we're done, you're going to grant me a 'special request'."

She propped herself on her elbows and looked at him nervously. "And what is this special request?"

Bakura chuckled and pet her on the head. "All in good time my pet...but for now I'm going to enjoy myself." He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. She gasped and shivers when she felt his lips moving along her throat along with his tongue. "You have such a beautiful body," he murmured against her skin. He ran a finger down the middle of her top. "Can't wait to see it." He smirked again and continued.

Amunet gasped again and her muscles tensed up. He cooed at her and told her to relax but it was too difficult for her to do so. If he wasn't going to take her then what did he have planned for her?

"What's wrong? You scared?" Amunet immediately shook her head. He gently moved the hair away from her ear with his finger and leaned in to whisper, "You should be." He pulled away to look at her better. She was still looking at him nervously, now with a small amount of red on her cheeks, whether in embarrasment or in pleasure he didn't know though he was guessing it was the latter. He grabbed both of her breasts through her top and kneaded them. "I'm going to enjoy this...how about you?" When he didn't get an answer he scowled. How dare she not answer her master! "Fine." He got off of her and was happy to see that she was even more scared. No doubt she thought he was going to take her.

'Hmph, I wish...'

"Sit up." Bakura was very pleased when she immediately sat up on her knees without hesitation or question. He smiled at her mockingly. "Remove your top."

With shaking hands she slowly and gently removed her own top, being careful not to rip the delicate fabric. Blushing even more, she looked at Bakura who chuckled as his eyes glaze over her breasts.

"Yes..." he said huskily, "You look stunning my dear." He turned around so his back was to her and said, "You can remove mine now."

For a moment Amunet didn't do anything, too scared to do so because of what might happen next. But she feared Bakura's anger more so finally she reached out and pulled his jacket off, revealing his bare back. To her slight surprise she couldn't see any scars on his back, in fact she didn't see any scars on the rest of his body save for the one under his right eye. She had expected him to have a large collection of fading cuts or stab wounds since he had been going on dangerous raids since he was in his mid teens. She almost reached out to touch his back, to feel around for something she couldn't see in the dark but then immediately pulled away. She didn't want to give Bakura the wrong idea of what she was trying to do. He turned back around to face her and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek.

"Isn't this better than fighting so much?" he asked. She quickly nodded, her face reddining even more. "Why so embarrased my dear?"

She looked away nervously. "I-I don't know..."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Don't be. You look stunning." Before pushing her back gently and kissing her cheek and neck and collarbone down to the upper part of her chest. He cupped her breasts, more gentle this time, and started to knead them. He was pleased to see her arching her back a little, pressing her breasts more into his hands. He started to lightly pinch her nipples and she gasped again. He could almost see the look of pleasure she desperately was trying to hide on her face. He slowly moved his right hand down and leaned forward to kiss the mound of her breast, licking her snake tattoo a bit, and get her nipple in his mouth to suck on it. He continued to squeeze her left breast. Amunet involuntarily moaned in pleasure and Bakura smirked when he heard it. He slid his hand down to her stomach and ran his thumb over her naval again. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." he said sincerely.

"I-I'm not."

He smirked at the obvious lie and continued to suck on her nipple and fondle her breast with one hand while threading around her skirt for the hook.

Amunet almost pulled herself away from him. Another tear ran down her face. "Bakura please-"

Without even looking at her he said, "I can either remove yours or mine...your choice."

"Please..." She tried not to cry so hard but she couldn't help it.

He raised his head and looked at her. "Yes?"

She looked at him for a moment, silently begging for mercy. "Please be gentle..."

He smirked. "All you had to do was ask." He leaned back and slowly slid her skirt off. When the skirt was all the way off and tossed aside he slowly moved his eyes along her nude mocha skinned body. Now that he really paid attention to her body he could see that her breasts were quite large for a girl her age and instead of just having a stick body her waist had soft curves. He narrowed his eyes a little when he could almost see all of her ribs, no doubt from having to go through near starvation all her life. Though all in all, she had the most beautiful body he had ever seen.

"That's a good look for you." He chuckled when she glared at him but kept her mouth shut. He gently took her ankles and slid off the annoying golden anklets before placing her ankles on his shoulders. Amunet gave him a confused look.

'What is he planning to-' She gasped she suddenly felt him press his thumb down on her core and slowly moved it in circles, eventually gaining speed. She inhaled sharply, arching her back more and scratching the ground. She couldn't deny it; this felt really good. Bakura smiled a little at her reaction and moved his thumb over her nub and continued. When he heard a moan of pleasure escape from her lips he almost laughed. He then decided to play with his beautiful slave some more. "I bet you want me to stop don't you."

Amunet didn't say anything. She was too scared to; what if she answered wrong?

"Yell my name if you want me to stop."

"B-Bakura!"

He kept moving his thumb around her core, speeding up. "I said yell! Yell your master's name my little desert flower!"

"BAKURA!"

He immediately stopped and smirked at her. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Again, she didn't answer. She just closed her eyes in relief and relaxed on the ground, panting a little.

'That may have felt amazing but I can't give in...I just can't-' Her eyes suddenly shot open when she felt something flick across her sex; it wasn't Bakura's thumb. "D-did you just..."

Bakura licked his lips. "I was right; your parts do taste as good as your blood." He continued to lick her slowy. She could feel something happening in her womb. She didn't know what was happening and she was too scared to ask.

"You said you were going to stop!" she said

He pulled away and smirked down at her. "Oh no your enjoying this too much." He kissed her nub and pulled her closer so she was leaning on him, and hugged her chest while licking her outer lips. Without any warning he stuck two fingers inside her and started to pump. She cried out in surprise and in slight pain, her face starting to redden again. Still pumping his fingers inside of her, he gently let her back down on the ground. She whimpered quietly when she felt her tension building.

'What is happening to me?'

Bakura stopped pumping and pulled his fingers out. "I think I'm satisfied. Although I'd thought you'd be used to this...being a palace whore and all."

She glared up at him. "I wasn't a whore." She could tell he didn't pay attention to what she said because he was too busy staring at her still naked body. She quickly covered her breasts with her arm and reached out for her clothes.

He gently grabbed her wrist. "Stop." he said. "I didn't say we're done...you still have to grant me my special request." He smirked at her.

Amunet sat up and backed away a little, eyeing him warily. "What is it?"

He raised his hand and crooked his finger at her, gesturing her to come closer. "Come here and I'll tell you." She crawled back to him. She still covered her chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close into his chest. He whispered in her ear. "I want..."

She waited with bated breath with her eyes closed, trembling slightly. Why couldn't he just get on with it? Why did he always have to mess with her like this?

"A kiss."

She opened her eyes and looked at him nervously. "That's it?" she asked

"Well not 'just' a kiss..." Still holding her by the waist, he laid on his back on the ground with her on top of him. "'You're' going to be the one to kiss 'me.'"

She hesitated before pressing her lips against his. He ran his fingers through her head and pressed her head closer to his to deepen the kiss. Amunet couldn't help but enjoy this kiss again; she felt the same spark she did the night before. Without thinking she ran her hands along his neck and shoulders. Eventually needing air, she pulled away with some reluctance and gasped quietly for breath.

"I hope your not done." he told with with a smug look on his face.

She looked away so he couldn't see her roll her eyes before lowering her head to kiss him again. He hugged her waist and kissed her back this time, slipping his tongue into her mouth and gently winding it with her's. Her hands continued to explore his body, moving along his chest this time. She hated to admit it but she actually enjoyed the feel of his chest, having always seen his muscular chest but never touched. He moved his hands along her back, teasing her spine a little by lightly tracing his finger down it. She arched her back at the touch and pulled away again for air.

"You know...I didn't ask for that second kiss."

Amunet groaned, her face blushing in shame and embarrasment, and lowered her head into her hand.

"Hey..." He gently moved her hand and cupped her cheek. "For all that fighting...I've never been kissed like that before." He gave her a genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk disguised as a smile or a mocking smile. It was real. He gently slid her off of himself and she immediately went for her clothes. "Wait. Leave it." He got up and grabbed her arm. He lead her to his cot. "You're going to lay with me tonight."

She gasped and stopped. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip. "Y-you said you wouldn't-"

He put his finger to her lips and shushed her. "Relax. You're just going to lay with me as we sleep." He continued to lead her to his cot and sat down, pulling her down with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid them both back on the ground. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and kissed her forehead. "Good night my sweet Amunet."

* * *

><p>Zukofan: So was that extreme enough for you?<p>

Amunet: ...I think I'll just leave now...

Bakura: Not on my watch.

Zstar: Yeah...not on HIS watch.

Amunet: Why do you people hate me -_-'''

Zstar: Oh no we love you :)

Bakura: And your body.

Zstar: Not helping.

Zukofan: Things will get better ^_^...eventually

Amunet: oh that makes me feel soooo much better...

Zstar: And can I just say, even though we do most the stuff together, I just got to say the stuff you DO add STILL amazes me. :)

Zukofan: Awe shucks ^_^ And some of this chapter is a mix of drafts we did for this scene so we're both awesome

Zstar: You bet Amunet's sweet ass we are.

Amunet: HEY!

Bukura: Oh shut up and go to sleep...we got a new chapter in the morning.

Amunet: *sigh* fine...

Zukofan: Oh relax it's not gonna be that bad ^_^

Amunet: Really? :D

Zukofan: It's gonna get worse :D

Amunet: -_-'

Zstar: And to Infernal Blossom...I thought only Zukofan was into Bakura like that :P

Zukofan: Zstar, someday you will truely know just how popular Bakura is with fangirls. And the only way to do that is watch Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged :P

Zstar: Okay, okay I'll watch it...but only if THEY review.

Zukofan: You heard the man, REVIEW! Oh and let me just add that the more you review, the faster I will work on the next chapters, which means you'll get more sexy chapters you love ^_^

Amunet: People LIKE reading this kind of thing?

Zukofan: Yeah I know, we're all screwed up. Anyway, REVIEW! And be sure to vote on my poll 'Which story should I update next?' :)


	13. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the characters

* * *

><p>It was the sound of his men working and chatting outside that woke Bakura up. He quietly groaned and tried to get some more sleep, his head pounding from his hangover. Finally he sat up and stretched with a yawn. He suddenly heard a soft sigh. He looked down next to him and saw that Amunet was lying on her stomach still asleep with the blanket covering her up to her shoulders. Smirking, he slowly pulled back the blanket, laid his hand on her bare back, running it along her skin. He felt her muscles tense beneath his fingers.<p>

"I could get use to waking up next to a naked woman." he muttered, chuckling. He placed his finger on the middle of her lower back and ran his finger up her spine, causing her to shudder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's even better when that woman's you." And he kissed her below her ear. She opened her eyes and when the first thing she saw was Bakura's smirking face she quickly pulled away. He chuckled at her reaction and sat up. He stared at her front. "I still say that's a good look for you." Amunet gave him a confused look and looked down. She gasped when she saw that she was still naked and quickly pulled the blanket up to cover herself. Bakura smirked again and turned so his back was to her. "Go ahead, get dressed." She glared at him before getting up to get her clothes back on. As he listened to her get dressed he resisted the urge to turn and watch. He heard her clear her throat and turned back around to see that she had her dancer clothes back on. "Wow you still look radiant."

She crossed her arms in annoyance and turned around so her back was to him. Because of her long hair he couldn't get a good look at her back. "Whatever."

"Hungry?" He almost laughed when he heard her stomach growl loudly. She tried and failed to cover the sound with a cough.

"A little." she muttered.

"I'll have some breakfast sent to you." He got out of bed and put his jacket on. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him to give her a kiss on the cheek. She pushed him away and he laughed. "Stay put this time." When he reached the tent flaps he grabbed his head and groaned in pain, his hangover getting worse.

Amunet smirked when she saw this and said loudly, "Bye Master Kura! Enjoy the hangover!" Bakura flinched at her loud voice and growled at her before stomping out. She laid back down on the bed mat and tried to get some more sleep.

"Hey...you okay?"

She sat up and saw Marik in the tent with her holding her breakfast. She looked at him weirdly; why would he ask that? It's not like he actually cares about her...does he?

"Define okay..." she muttered.

"You mean he...?"

"No he just-wait why do you even care?"

"Who says I care?"

"If you didn't then you wouldn't be asking if I was okay."

When he couldn't think of a good comeback to that, Marik just silently handed her her breakfast and left the tent.

_How can one person be so confusing?_ she wondered as she ate her food. _First he acts like he's my friend, then my enemy, then he tried to cover for me last night and now he's wondering if I'm okay or if Bakura took me yet...Men are so weird. At least I could predict and understand Ishaq's-_ She stopped her train of thought when her vision started to become clouded from the forming tears. Amunet missed her brother so much; he was the only family she had left and she didn't even know if he was okay or he was killed from Bakura's attack on the Pharaoh's city.

_Even if he is okay...I'll never see him again. Bakura will make sure of that._ She laid back down on the mat and faced the tent wall, trying hard not to cry though it was very much impossible. The idea of her being a prisoner in Bakura's tent for the rest of her life or until he gets another slave to replace her was just too much for her to bear. She wanted to see Ishaq and Jabari and her horse Isis again, she wanted to have her ultimate freedom back; to be able to feel Ra's heat, to go where she wanted when she wanted, to breathe in the fresh air again...

"Hey..."

Amunet quickly wiped the tears from her face before sitting up and looking at the entance to see that Marik had come back. Under his arm were a few scrolls. She looked at him in confusion.

"Last night when we were raiding that merchant's house I found these." He held up the scrolls in his hands. "We don't really take these since they're not that valuable, though main reason is a lot of us don't know how to read, and I figured that since you're here all day...Well..." He put them down in front of her. "At least now you won't be bored..."

She looked at him before reaching out for the scrolls and opening each of them, expecting them to be blank as a sick joke from him. To her surprise, they contained stories, history, and hymns of the Gods. She looked back up at Marik, not really knowing what to say except for "Wow um...thank you..."

"Don't mention it...really don't mention it. Bakura will probably have my head if he knew that I was doing this..."

"What do you mean?..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just make sure to hide these before Bakura comes in and don't tell him I gave those to you." He left the tent. She continued to look at him in shock.

_What...the...HELL?_

Amunet put down her new scrolls and laid back down on the matt. She covered herself with the blanket and turned on her side again. She wasn't going to try to get some sleep again, she just wanted to make it seem like she was to Bakura and Marik when either one of them come back in again; she wasn't in the mood to talk or for whatever sick mind game they're trying to do. She was already captured and made a slave, do they really have to make things even worse for her?

* * *

><p>By evening Amunet had finished reading all the scrolls Marik got for her. Since she and Ishaq couldn't use their money for anything except for the essentials such as food and water, Amunet was starved of any type of literature, even if it was given to her by Marik. Like he had told her, she hid the scrolls somewhere hopefully Bakura wouldn't be able to find them. She hid them at the bottom of a trunk he owned underneath his treasures and useless trinkets.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Amunet gasped and looked behind her. Bakura was standing at the entrance with a hand on his hip and his eyebrow raised. She closed the trunk.

"I was looking for the healing salve for my wrists." she lied. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment before sitting down on the bed mat. He gestured her to come to him and she reluctantly sat next to him.

"So were you a good girl while your master was gone?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." she muttered.

"You know what my favorite part of the day is?" He slowly moved his hand along the mat toward her. She shook her head, not looking at him. He smirked and snaked his hand up her thigh and trailed it along her leg. "Spending my nights with you." Amunet shivered at his touch but tried to keep his composure. She pulled her leg away from his hand.

"Funny, that's my least favorite part of the day."

He chuckled and leaned toward her. "I hope I wasn't too rough last night." He whispered in her ear. "I promise to be gentler tonight." He nibbled at her ear and wrapped his arms around her to pull her back into his chest. He pressed his nose in her black hair, inhaling her scent, and sighed. "I can feel your heartbeat." She didn't blame him, her heart was pounding so hard at the moment she was surprised it down burst out of her chest. She tried to pull away from him but he kept his hold on her. "Do you still think I'm heartless?" He asked her. She looked at him but didn't answer. She was scared that she would answer wrong. He gently turned her body around so that they were facing each other and gently took her wrist. "I'm not." He put her hand under his jacket on his chest where his heart was and she could feel the faint thumping of his heart. She was actually surprised to feel one beating in his chest. She had always believed that he was just a heartless souless shell. After a few seconds of feeling the thumping against her hand she pulled her wrist out of his gentle grip and started to pull her body away from his when he pulled her in tighter, placed his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to push him away but when he wouldn't budge she just gave up and accepted the kiss.

_This might end quicker if I don't fight so much. He probably won't even do much with me tonight...I hope._

She reluctantly began to kiss him back, her tongue winding with his. He slowly relaxed his grip on her and pulled her in tighter, gripping her hair. Eventually he pulled away and started laying kisses along her tender neck, sending shivers down Amunet's spine. He suddenly stopped kissing and she relaxed more.

_Oh thank the Gods he's do-_ She felt her top slowly get pulled up and her blood went cold. She took his wrists to stop him but he kept going, kissing her neck again. He finished pulling her top off and before she could protest he kissed her again. She quickly pulled away from him but she couldn't get far because he was still holding her wrists.

"Amunet, you're mine remember?" he told her sternly but with a soft face.

"I don't belong to anyone." she muttered defiantly. Bakura's eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't be cute." he told her before pushing her on her back and pinning her wrists above her head. She started to struggle. She was 'not' in the mood for this!

"Let me go!"

He glared at her. "Look this is happening and you said you wouldn't resist me so make it easy on yourself and try, scratch that, and 'just' enjoy it." She continued to glare at him and struggle. "Suit yourself." He lowered his head to lick her left breast and grabbed her right breast roughly, almost digging his nails into her skin. He played with her nipple in between his finger and his thumb.

"STOP!" She pulled her wrist free from his grip and quickly scoot away from under him but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him and pushed her back down. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he glared fiercely at her.

"Look you! I'm not taking you so I'm doing what you agreed to."

"I didn't agree to this. you forced me-"

"Did I? I gave you a choice between this or me taking you...and you chose this."

"Had I known this was a choice I would've-"

"Let me take you? Just say the word and I will..." Amunet's eyes widened even more and she pulled her ankle away and backed into the tent wall. "Or you can stop complaining and do as you are told. Besides there are worse things I could do to you right now. Now come here!" He pointed at the ground below him. She shook her head with a defiant look on her face though he could see fear in her eyes. "COME! You're resisting which means our deal will be broken." He smirked as her eyes widened.

"I can't do this. I'm pure!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you were a dancer at the palace I'm not going to believe-"

"That's all I was! I was never hired for sex."

"With your body..." His eyes trailed along her bare breasts, her curves, and her hips. "I highly doubt that."

"I swear Bakura! No man has ever paid me to be their bed warmer."

"Paid? I didn't know you charged and I'm still not 'buying' your story."

Amunet started tearing up. "Bakura please! I know I've lied and tricked you all these years but please believe me when I say I have never slept with a man."

"Well I don't...besides...I'm not 'sleeping' with you. I'm just enjoying your heavenly body."

She looked down and spoke softly. "You're the first man to actually touch me like this."

"You mean like this?" he grabbed her ankle, gently this time, and trailed his fingers up her calf. She quickly pulled her leg away.

"I can't do this..." she said softly as she tried to back away from him more. "I-I just can't!"

Bakura scowled at her. "Amunet. Choose or I wil choose for you."

She quickly shook her head. "No, please!"

"WELL?!..."

She put her hands to her face and tried not to cry. "I can't do this please! Don't make me do this."

"CHOOSE!" He stood up and towered over her shaking curled up form. "Last chance or I'll be doing a lot of things you don't want."

"Alright!" Tears started to run down her face. She desperately wiped them away. "I choose this." He smirked down at her and sat back down. He held out an arm and gestured her to him. She crawled onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. He gently pet her hair like a pet. "Now there, isn't that better?" When she didn't answer he glared at her and gripped her hair tightly, pulling on it so she was looking up at him, causing her to flinch. "I said: ISN'T THAT BETTER!"

"Yes! This is the best thing ever! Please just stop hurting me." She said the last sentence quietly and pleadingly but he still heard her. He released her hair and started petting her again.

"Hurt you?" he chuckled. "Oh my dear I intend to make you feel very good tonight." He gently took her chin and pulled it towards his face. "And you're going to enjoy it."

"How do I know your urges won't cause you to go to far with this?" she asked softly.

"I guess you'll have to trust me...not that you have a choice." He massaged her breast. "Do you know how I know your going to enjoy it?"

"Because you're going to force me to?"

He leaned so close to her face their noses were barely touching. "You're going to tell me." he whispered before kissing her on the lips.

Amunet didn't know how long Bakura played with her body; an hour? a few minutes? It just felt like an eternity to her. Finally Bakura yawned tiredly and laid down on his bed mat along with Amunet. He wrapped his arms around her as they laid together and closed his eyes.

"Just so you don't go anywhere..." He wrapped some of her hair around his hand. If she were to get up while he was sleeping she would have been pulled back or she would wake him up. He kissed her forehead. "Good night my flower."

* * *

><p>ZukoFan: sorry not much sexy stuff shown here ^_^'<br>Amunet: ...are you effing kidding me?...  
>Bakura: Yeah I didn't even get to take your skirt off.<br>ZStar: I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant.  
>Amunet: I'm actually pretty happy about THAT...<br>ZukoFan: Then you're really gonna hate the next chapter  
>Bakura: Good for me.<br>ZStar:...think we should tell them Zukofan?  
>ZukoFan: I think they deserve a hint...<br>Amunet: ...  
>ZukoFan: ...<br>Amunet: ...you gonna tell us the hint?  
>ZStar: no I am...Bakura takes you on a little trip. You might actually like it.<br>Amunet: ..Really?...  
>Bakura: Yupe...I already told you I'm not heartless.<br>ZStar: speaking of, to Animala Swan...you thought that was cute?...HE FUCKING RAPED HER!  
>ZukoFan: Well technically he didn't rape her, just molested her ^_^<br>Amunet: -_-'  
>ZStar:...I still wouldn't call it "cute".<br>Bakura: I'd call it hot and sexy.  
>ZStar: Yeah YOU would.<br>ZukoFan: Oh admit it ZStar you had fun writing his lines :P  
>ZStar:...I SO totally did! :P<br>Amunet: You guys are jerks!  
>ZukoFan: Yyyyyyup!<br>ZStar: I plead guilty!  
>Bakura: Oh get over it.<br>Amunet: I can't wait until this story is finally over...  
>ZukoFan: You're gonna regret saying that when you see more of this story<br>Amunet:...How so?  
>ZStar: ANYWAY! Hope you liked this one, leave a nice review and have a good day!<p> 


	14. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>When Amunet woke up to something caressing her face the first thing she saw was a pair of dark violet eyes; Bakura's eyes.<p>

"Good morning flower." he said softly, still running the back of his fingers along her cheek. He had a small smirk on his face. She pulled her head away and rolled over so that her back was to him and closed her eyes again. That was a mistake. He started to pet her head, slowly running his fingers through her hair and along her back. "What? No 'Good morning' for your master?"

_Just stay silent. He'll leave you alone._

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her in closer to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. He ran his thumb along the soft skin of her flat stomach and he could feel her squirm at his touch. "It kills me to see you like this..." he told her though his smirk widened.

"If it does then let me go." she told him. "I want to go home."

"But my dear..." he hugged her tighter and nuzzled the back of her head. "You are home."

"No I'm not..." she growled. Bakura chuckled at her tone.

"Oh I know what will make you feel better! What would you say to a little ride somewhere?"

She looked at him almost nervously. "Where?..."

"That's a surprise my flower." He told her like it was obvious and tapped her on the nose. She rubbed at her nose and glared. He kissed her on the forehead and got up. "After breakfast I'll come get you. Be ready."

"For _what_?" He ignored her, pulling on his red jacket, and walked out of the tent. She growled in annoyance and got off the bedmat to put her clothes back on. After eating the breakfast Marik brought her Bakura came back with some rope.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Are you going to tell me now?" she asked him.

"Nope." He took her wrists and tied them with the rope. She tried to pull away.

"Let me go!"

"Relax flower. This is just a precaution. Don't want you running off." He smirked at her and pulled her by her bound wrists out of the tent. She reluctantly followed. The nearby thieves leered at her as she and Bakura passed them. When they got to his black stallion he grabbed her by the waist and easily picked her up to get her on the horse before getting on behind her. He took the reins and urged his horse into a run into the desert. The ride was long and silent. Despite the fact that she was with Bakura she was happy to be riding on a horse again. She closed her eyes and smiled a little as she felt the wind in her face. After a while the horse slowed down and Bakura said, "We're here." She opened her eyes and almost gasped; he had taken her to the Nile. The last time she was here felt so long ago; instead of a few days ago it felt like a million years. She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears in as she remembered being here with Ishaq.

"Why are we here?" she asked him quietly.

"I thought I'd reward you for being so 'obedient'." he told her, giving her a pat on the head like a master would do for a pet. She blushed in shame at that thought; that's exactly what she is. His pet. He smirked when he saw her blush. "Oh so you _did_ like it too?"

"N-no!"

Bakura laughed. "Well we could just turn around and you can spend the rest of day in a hot sweaty tent if that's what you want." Amunet was about to take him up on that offer when she realized something; today was hot, even for a desert, and even though she wasn't obsessed with being clean like some girls, a dip in the refreshing water might make her feel better.

"Please don't." She mumbled.

"Heh. That's what I thought." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. "I knew my little desert flower would appreciate some water." And he kissed her cheek. He stopped his horse and got off. He helped her off and took her still bound wrists, pulling her close to him. He looked at her seriously. "Just remember; we're in the middle of no where and I'm the one with the horse." He untied her bonds and she rubbed her wrists. She went to the water and sat at the edge, dipping her feet in. She sighed quietly in relief as the cool liquid washed over her skin. She was about to take off her top so she could get into the water when she remembered Bakura. She looked at him and he smirked back. "Don't stop on my account."

"Could you maybe turn around...please?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed hard. "It's not like I haven't seen that before. Or touched."

She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She quickly calmed herself down and gave him a wide eyed innocent look. "Please Master?"

Seeing that adorable look she was giving him he reluctantly decided to comply.

_She's good..._

"Very well." he muttered. He turned so he was facing the other way. "You know this view isn't as good as yours." Amunet rolled her eyes. She quickly took off her top and skirts and got into the water. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief and contentment. She dipped her head all the way in the water, getting her hair wet, and wiped her face of the dirt and sweat. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." She started to rub her arms to get the dirt off. She kept looking over at Bakura to make sure he wasn't looking. He continued to stay where he was for a few minutes until he stood up. "Well I'm going to check on something. Don't go anywhere my little desert flower." he added smugly. He walked away over to his horse. She watched him go, feeling somewhat suspicious and confused but she shrugged it off and kept cleaning herself. She quietly hummed to herself as she continued to wash the dirt off, wishing she had some soap. After a few minutes Bakura was still not back.

"I wonder where Bakura is?" She quietly asked herself. Barely even a second later she felt something touch her inward curves and could feel a breath on the back of her neck.

"Did you miss me already?"

She cried out in surprise and swam away from her surprise guest. When she was a few feet away she lowered herself more in the water so he wouldn't see her chest and turned to glare at Bakura. "I should've known you would try something like this." She snarled.

"What?" He asked acting casual like as if he didn't just sneak up on her. "I haven't done anything yet..."

She swam backwards away from him. "Yes but you will. I know you Bakura." He swam towards her, a predator smirk on his face.

"You don't know that. I'm not always so depraved, you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." She kept swimming backwards away from him, still making sure her chest was underwater so he wouldn't see it.

"Really?" He quickly reached out and gently took her wrist. "Then let me show you. I brought you here so you could relax."

She tried to pull her wrist out of his grip but he held on. "I don't think I can relax when I'm near you."

He pulled himself toward her and looked down at her seductively. "I could help with that."

She scoffed disbelievingly. "Oh really? How?"

"Like this." He turned her around so her back was facing him and took her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Just relaaaaaax." He said quietly and seductively. He began to rub her shoulders, to her complete shock. What shocked her even more was that she was actually _enjoying_ it. She closed her eyes and sighed again, feeling a bit more relaxed now. "I'm not going to do anything here." He whispered in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"I...I don't know."

"Pity." He continued to knead her shoulders, slowly moving his hands to her back. When he felt her tense up even more he gently shushed her. "It's okay." He cooed. She calmed down a bit as he continued to massage her back. Eventually he reached her hips and he could hear a small giggle come out of her mouth. "You okay?"

Amunet giggled again and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm just a little ticklish there."

His smirk widened. "Oh really?" He asked with interest.

Not liking the tone of his voice, she asked, "Kura? What are you thinking?"

Bakura frowned and inwardly cringed at the nickname. He WAS just teasing. He smirked again. "Well this is for calling me Kura." he said playfully and began to tickle her hips to her stomach. Amunet laughed hard and tried to get out of his grip. Not that she would actually admit it but she actually enjoyed this. "Say my real name!...Say it!"

"Bakura please!"

Knowing he won, he stopped tickling her and just held her panting form. "Thank you." He kissed her shoulder softly and laid his head on the back of her neck. He shut his eyes. Amunet didn't even try to struggle out of his hug, she just stayed relax. She didn't know why but a part of her was telling her to stay calm and was trying to convince her that he won't do anything to her there.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?"

She turned and looked at him. "Why me? Any other girl would just love to be in my position right now. Why would you choose someone who just fights you all the time?" He looked at her confused. "Your 'position'?" "Yes, a lot of other girls would just love to be your dancer or your plaything..." "Is that what you think?" Bakura held her closer against him. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked at her scarlet eyes. "My sweet Amunet, your mere presence only beats out all those other factors by far." When he saw her eyes widen he knew she was surprised by this. "Your company is what I enjoy most of all."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He slowly moved his hands up to Amunet's chest just below her breasts. His eyes lowered to her chest which was still underwater. "Besides fighting is half the fun." He was about to caress her breasts when she took his wrists. He looked back at her eyes and saw that she was glaring daggers at him.

"That's great to know." she growled and shoved him away. She quickly swam by him to the shore. "Cover your eyes, I'm getting out."

He looked at her weirdly before growling, "Fine!" He reluctantly turned so he wouldn't see her getting out of the water and getting dressed.

"Thank you!" she said sarcastically and got her clothes back on. The fabric stuck to her skin because she was soaking wet. Her top even almost became see-through and her nipples were showing so she quickly crossed her arms over her chest to cover them. Bakura got out of the water.

"I'm getting my jacket. Stay there." He walked to a large rock where his jacket was laid out. Amunet went to the horse and waited for him. After waiting a few minutes she noticed a flower on the saddle. She gently picked it up and examined it; it was a rare red desert flower. She knew this plant was rare because she had only seen these in the palace gardens. She looked around for someone who may have just left this behind by mistake. Seeing no one, she held the flower close to her and and gently stroked its delicate petals. "What are you doing?" Amunet jumped and quickly hid the flower from Bakura. She didn't want him to take this fragile plant from her and destroy it. "I told you to wait. I didn't want you running off with my horse."

She gave him an annoyed look. "I wasn't going to leave."

He looked at her suspiciously but said nothing else. He walked past her to get on the horse but stopped. "Amunet, did you see...anything here?" She shook her head, hiding the flower behind her back. He looked at the saddle again and looked around at the ground.

"What are you looking for?"

"Er..." He straightened up. "Nothing, it's not important." He grabbed her waist and lifted her up on the horse. She was surprised that he didn't tie her wrists first but didn't say anything. She would rather not have any more rope burns on her wrist. He got on after her and she quickly hid the flower in her hands so that he wouldn't see it.

By the time they got back it was going into evening. After getting off Bakura's horse he just took her back to his tent, told her Marik would bring her her dinner soon, and, to her surprise, left the tent. Usually now would be the time he would do "anything else" to her, not that she was complaining that he wasn't doing anything to her but it still surprised her a bit. A few minutes later Marik dropped off her dinner and she ate. After she finished hid the flower behind Bakura's trunk of treasure. She would like to preserve it but sadly there weren't any books in Bakura's tent. She almost considered asking Marik if he could get her one but she threw that thought out of her head. She was not going to ask him for anything. Bakura entered the tent to grab some things. He suddenly stood still.

"Bakura what-"

He raised a hand to silence her. He stood still for a few more seconds before walking out of the tent, leaving Amunet alone and really confused. Suddenly she heard talking from not too far away, like as if someone was right outside the tent.

"Wait where he'd go?" She faintly heard the first voice.

"I don't kno-"

Suddenly she heard a third voice yelling at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT OF HERE!" And she heard the sound of two people scrambling away. She blushed when she realized that there were two thieves spying on her and Bakura, no doubt trying to catch a "show". Was this the first time they did that or did they do this before? Bakura came back into the tent looking annoyed and his face red. He grabbed some of his things again.

"I'm going on another raid tonight." he told her before she could ask. He sat down in front of her and looked at her sternly. "Remember my warning my flower; I find out you tried to escape again and..." He let the threat hanging and he smirked at her. "Though honestly I am hoping that you'll try to escape again." She quickly scoot away from him and he chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving. "See you tonight." Amunet laid back on the mat staring at the ceiling with sad eyes. She definetely can't try to escape now, not with the threat of rape hanging over her head. She rolled over on her side so her back was facing the entrance again. She was not looking forward to when he comes back. The last time he came back from a raid he was as drunk as a hyena and he was scary when drunk. She pulled the blankets over herself and closed her eyes.

'Maybe he won't bother me when he sees I'm asleep...'

She woke up to someone stumbling into the tent and almost groaned; Bakura's drunk. She kept her eyes shut and tried to stay relaxed but then she noticed something; she didn't smell alcohol. She opened her eyes, sat up, and she saw Bakura with bandages around his chest and his arm and on his forehead. He was carrying his jacket with his unbandaged arm. In his hand was a bag that no doubt contained his share of what he and the others thieves got from the raid.

When he saw that she was awake he muttered "Evening." To her and limped to a chair. His face strained in pain as he sat down but then sighed in relief. Amunet got off the mat and went to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Bakura nodded. "You should see the other guy." He said jokingly and started to chuckle when he yelled out in pain and grabbed his bandaged arm.

"Let me take a look at that." She reached out for the bandage on his arm but he pushed her hand away.

"No it's fine. I had our doctor look at it."

Amunet looked surprised. "You have a doctor?"

"Personal camp doctor. Comes in handy when you can't show your face in town-AH!" He grabbed his arm again.

"What happened to your arm?"

"This, and the rest of these," he motioned the rest of his injuries. "Happened during the raid tonight. My arm got grazed by an arrow."

"Anything I can do for the pain?"

"No I'll be fine...I've been worse before...part of the dangers of being a thief...By the way I have something for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. He held it out to her. She looked at him in total shock; He...got her something?

"For me?" She took it and opened the cloth. What she saw almost caused her to drop it; in her hands was a slab of chocolate.

"Lifted it off a nobleman's wagon." said Bakura. "The pig had bricks of this stuff."

"I can't believe you were actually able to get this." she said quietly, still looking wide-eyed at the sweet. For as long as she could remember she's dreamed of having some chocolate but it was so rare and valuable that only a few nobles could have some. But now she just couldn't bring herself to eat it. She looked at Bakura again. Could he have gotten some of these wounds when he was getting her this? Feeling touched at the idea, she broke the chocolate in half and held out half to him as a thank you.

He waved her hand away. "No. I already had some. You have it." He slowly got to his feet and went to his bed mat. "I'm going to sleep." He laid down and reached out for the blanket at his feet but was struggling. Pitying him, she pulled the blanket up on him. "Thanks." He rolled to his side so he was on his unbandaged arm and shut his eyes.

"Bakura-"

"If it's about the chocolate don't worry about it. It was leftover, not like it's was planned you got any."

Amunet was taken aback. She should have guessed. "Oh. Alright. Whatever. Didn't really expect that anyway..." She went to the cushion and curled up on it to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bakura: TOLD you you'd like it.<p>

Amunet: You snuck up on me when I was bathing in the water...

Bakura: You didn't mind at first when I was rubbing your shoulders.

Amunet: ...shut up

Bakura: Well you're the one who got mad at me for giving you a straight answer.

ZStar: Settle down kids...*to zukofan* got to say your updating alot faster nowadays.

ZukoFan: That's because A. I've got nothing to do while at home all day and 2. I've got such awesome readers

ZStar:...wouldn't that be 1 and 2 or "A" and "B"?

ZukoFan: I COULD have had it be A and B or 1 and 2 but I feel like A and 2 today :P

ZStar: ah...anyway really nice chapter. hope THEY like it.

ZukoFan: They'd better... *glares at readers*


	15. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>When Amunet woke up the next morning Bakura was gone but a tray of food was lain in front of her. When she sat up to eat she saw that someone, most likely Bakura, had covered her with the blanket. She ate some of the food, though not feeling very hungry at the moment. She noticed the chocolate next to her but she ignored it.<p>

"Can you believe Bakura last night?"

Amunet stopped eating and listened closely. She recognized that voice; it was one of the thieves who was spying on her and Bakura the night before.

"Yeah he's already beaten up badly," That was the other thief from last night. "But he wastes time reaching around the bottom of that carriage for...Chocolate?"

"He didn't even get that much, and he almost got his arm impaled by an arrow for it."

_That doesn't make sense. If he didn't get that much then how could he have had some last night? He said it was leftover._ Her eyes widened when she realized something. The chocolate he gave her wasn't leftover, he really did plan to give it to her. But why would he do something so...nice?

"Who knew the boss had a sweet tooth?"

"No I think it was for that girl he's hoarding in his tent."

"Her? No. She's just his 'personal bed warmer'. I wish I had her...ooooh the things I'd do to her."

Groaning in disgust after hearing that, Amunet picked up the cloth that still held the chocolate and curled up on the cushion. She placed the chocolate next to her on the cushion and stared at it.

"We can't go near her remember?"

"Yeah I know...but still I respect Bakura and all but sometimes I think we should call him Baka-kura, for the stunts he pulls sometimes. Like the girl...We almost didn't get out the palace in time with him taking her."

One of the thieves chuckled. "Yeah."

When she couldn't hear them talking anymore, she guessed that they had left and relaxed. She didn't want to hear anything else from them. She continued to stare at the chocolate, feeling touched yet guilty that Bakura actually risked his life to get her something so rare and valuable.

Bakura glared over at two of his men who were close to his tent talking to each other. He knew they were the same ones who spied on his Amunet last night. He had been ready to slit their throats before and he was so ready to do so now. Marik, noticing his friends glare, said, "Relax Bakura those morons aren't going to do anything."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of any of the men being anywhere near my tent. Especially when my slave is in there."

"You know, if you don't like the idea of the thieves being near your tent or her when you're not around...How 'bout you let her hang around outside?"

The white haired male gave the blonde a blank look. "You're joking right?"

"Hey if you're so worried about the men being near her without you then this shouldn't be a problem."

"She'll run away."

"Put a leash on her."

"Look Marik it just isn't going to happen." He felt another pain in his arm and winced. Marik noticed.

"Still hurt?"

Bakura shrugged. "Not as bad as before."

"Yeah, probably wasn't a good idea to go back for that chocolate. You didn't even get that much anyway so what was the poi-" Marik stopped midsentence when he realized it. "You got it for her didn't you?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"No! What gave you that stupid idea?"

"I never figured you liked sweets. Only thing I ever see you eat or drink are meat, wine, and, on a good occasion, blood."

Bakura looked at Marik blankly for a moment before getting up and walking away. "Just drop it Marik." He walked to his tent and saw Amunet curled up on the cushion still and she was staring at the chocolate which was right next to her head. He looked at her breakfast and saw that it was barely touched. He looked at her and the chocolate again and smirk. "What's the matter? Not hungry, or did you fill up on sweets?" He laughed.

She glanced at him. "I'm just a little tired." She muttered. She picked up the chocolate and broke off a tiny piece. "Do you know if this is any good?"

"Yeah I had some last night remember?"

"I just never had any before. I wanted to see if it was as good as the noblemen say."

"Well why don't you eat some and find out?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

She complied and nibbled on the bit that show broke off. A smile almost formed on her face when the delicious treat touched her tongue. "Oh wow!" Bakura almost laughed at her reaction.

"See?...So are you going to finish that," He gestured her breakfast, "Or are you filling up on chocolate?"

Blushing, Amunet rewrapped the rest of the chocolate and put it aside. She went back to the tray and continued to eat her breakfast. "I got a little distracted when I was eating..." She muttered. He looked at her questioningly. "I heard two men outside the tent talking about-" She stopped midsentence, having almost revealed that she knew what Bakura had done the night before. She didn't want him to get annoyed with her. When he gave her an impatient look she cleared her throat. "I heard them talking about me."

Without knowing it he glared at her darkly. If those two said anything disgusting about his slave... "What did they say?"

"They didn't say much," She explained, not looking at him. "One of them just made a vague comment about the things he'd do to me if I was his slave..." She shuddered in disgust at that. He calmed a bit hearing this, though he still felt some anger. How dare any of his men go near his tent and talk about her? It may have been a vague comment now but eventually these "comments" will be getting worse. He excused himself and left the tent. He went to Marik and sat back down next to him.

Sensing his annoyance, the blonde asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Those two _were_ talking about her..." Bakura growled quietly. Marik resisted rolling his eyes.

"What do you expect Bakura? Amunet is the only girl in camp right now and she's the first female flesh anyone has been in contact with for days and it's staying that way until we all visit our families in a few weeks." Bakura groaned and rubbed his eyes. In an attempt to make his friend feel better, Marik smirked and said, "If you're not too careful, one of these guys might try to convince her to be his slave instead."

"Oh you're sooooo funny Marik."

The blonde chuckled. "You know, she might be more...submissive to you if you let her out of the tent again. The more freedom you give her, the sooner she'll obey you."

"She'll escape."

Marik gave him a blank look. "She's stuck in a campsite in the middle of nowhere and she has no idea where she is or how she is supposed to go home. Just keep a close eye on her or, like I suggested, keep some rope tied to her."

Smirking at the thought of putting his slave on a leash and being more like a good slave, Bakura agreed to letting Amunet out later. It was near evening when he went to his tent to get his slave and he saw her sound asleep on his bed mat. He put down the coil of rope he was carrying and nudged her hip with his foot. "Hey." She quietly moaned in her sleep and squinted up at him. "Wake up." The only response he got was a glare and she rolled over to get some more sleep. Annoyed, he grabbed the edge of the mat and yanked it upwards, flipping her onto the sand.

"What is it?" She demanded, glaring up at him again. "It's too early for 'anything else'."

Bakura chuckled as if she just told him a humorous joke. "It's _never _too early to do 'anything else'." He squat down on the ground and looked at her in the eye. "Now, do you want to leave the tent or not?" She quickly sat up, surprising the Thief King and causing him to fall back on his rear.

"You're letting me out?" She asked with excitement and surprise.

He smirked at her. "I was thinking that my little desert flower would like to enjoy some fresh air as a reward for her obedience."

"I really get to walk around the camp?" _This could be my chance to find a way to escape! Maybe if I get close enough to the horses I could-_

Bakura held up the coil of rope, the smirk still on his face. "Sorta."

Amunet frowned and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Do I look like a dog to you?"

His smirk got bigger. Isn't that why you're called my 'bitch'?"

She glared. "Why do I even need a leash?" She snarled.

"Can't let my pet go anywhere can I?" He reached out to pet her hair but she jerked her head away. Still glaring at him, she got to her feet and Bakura tied the rope around her wrists. "Come on." He yanked on the rope hard and Amunet almost lost her footing as she was jerked forward and followed him outside. It felt strange for her to be out of the tent and walking around the camp; she never really had a good look before. As she looked around with some interest, she saw the other thieves giving her creepy looks. Some were whispering to each other but she couldn't make any thing out. She stuck close to Bakura for some protection. Normally she could take care of herself but since her wrists were tied and Bakura was the only one who could control the thieves she didn't have much choice. He lead Amunet to a group of thieves who sat around in a circle. He sat down on the ground, pulling her down next to him. She was about to sit on the ground when he suddenly grabbed her around her middle and pulled her in on his lap. Seeing the looks she was getting from the thieves she pressed herself closer against Bakura's chest. He smirked at this close contact and held her still bound hands. He gently pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled her scent again, closing his eyes. Blushing at the looks she was still getting and Bakura's movements Amunet looked down at the ground, wishing she could just disappear. Marik looked at her with some pity.

"Hey Bakura where can I get one of those?" A thief asked, leering at Amunet who glared back.

"Sorry but girls like us are allergic to stupid." She informed him. Bakura and Marik laughed while the thief looked annoyed.

"You hungry flower? Dinner won't be ready for a little while." Amunet gave him a small, almost shy nod and he reached out for an apple that resided in a nearby bowl full of other fruits. Releasing his hold on her, Bakura pulled out his favorite knife and cut out a quarter of the apple. He held the quarter of the juicy red fruit to her lips, waiting for her to open her lips. Instead of eating it, however, Amunet looked at the apple and at the knife with disgust. That was the same knife he used to slice her cheek, how many people did he murder with that knife? As if he could read her mind Bakura chuckled.

"Don't worry my treasure, I wash this knife after every use. You won't taste anything except this juicy fruit." Still feeling a bit uneasy, Amunet slowly parted her lips and he slowly slipped the apple quarter in her mouth. She chewed on the fruit when he pushed it in all the way and some of the juice dribbled on her chin. Seeing this, Bakura smirked. Not liking the smirk she quickly turned her head away but then he grabbed her face, turned her head so she was looking at him again and ran his tongue along her chin to lick up the juice before kissing her on the lips. She quickly pulled her head away, her face even more red. The thieves who saw this laughed and Amunet felt even more humiliated. Marik gave his friend an annoyed look though Bakura didn't notice or care. This was not what Marik meant or had in mind when he suggested Amunet having a bit more freedom. All the Thief King was doing humiliating her in front of his men and driving her away further. Bakura continued to slowly push quarters of the apple until all that was left was the core. When he slid the last apple quarter into her mouth he slipped fingers in too for her to suck but she quickly pulled her head away again.

"Looks like you picked a prude Bakura." One of the thieves snickered. Bakura smirked and pet Amunet's hair.

"She just hasn't completely learned her place yet."

She looked at Marik almost pleadingly, silently asking him to stop Bakura. Before Marik could say anything one of the thieves in the circle mentioned it was time for dinner and they left to go to the largest tent in the campsite. Amunet was about to get up so that she could go to Bakura's tent but he kept his hold on her.

"Where you going?" He asked her, almost sounding annoyed that she tried to leave him without permission.

"I was just going back to the tent..."

"I think you can eat with me tonight."

Marik's glare became more fierce when he heard this. Was Bakura trying to give her a panic attack? Being trapped with the Thief King was one thing but being trapped with him and all the other thieves who wanted to do things so disgusting that would make even Bakura wince a little was just flat out cruel.

"Don't you eat with the others though?" Amunet asked Bakura nervously.

He smirked. "Yeah...you worried?" He sounded more sadistic than caring when he asked her this.

She blushed and looked down. "A little..."

"Well don't. Just stick close to your master and it won't be different than them staring at you today."

"They won't do anything other than that right?"

"with me next to you..." He pulled his knife out again and showed it to her. "Only if they have a death wish."

Amunet could feel the bile coming up her throat when images of what this knife had done in the past and remembering that Bakura fed her pieces of apple that was cut up by the same knife. Knowing she didn't have much choice, Amunet nodded and was lead by Bakura and Marik to the large tent. All the thieves were in it sitting in different groups. By the entrance there was a table covered with delicious foods such as fruit that were a little less ripe, fine wine, bread with honey, and cooked meat. Unfortunately there wasn't any water so Amunet knew that she was going to be with not one drunk thief tonight, instead she was going to be surrounded by several and there was no doubt that they weren't any less mean drunk than Bakura was. Before getting any food, Bakura untied the rope around Amunet's wrists and tied it around her waist instead so that she could eat her food without any help. As the three of them went to the food table to get their plates Amunet saw the stares she was getting from the other thieves again and saw them whispering to each other. She walked next to Bakura so that he was between her and the others. He almost chuckled when he felt her cowering so close to him. "So, you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Yes who?..."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes _Master_." She added the last word grudgingly. They got their food and Marik went to sit with the tall dark skinned male with the hieroglyphs on his face and the ponytail. Amunet recognized him as the man who helped Marik tie her to the pole in Bakura's tent the first day she was in the camp. Bakura and Amunet went to the only table in the tent and sat down. It felt strange to Amunet that she was sitting in one of two chairs and at the only table in the tent while everyone else save for Bakura were eating their dinner while sitting on the ground like animals. It was like she was the Pharaoh's wife...if only she had that luxury. As much as she hated the Pharaoh she would rather be his wife than Thief King Bakura's whore. Bakura started to eat but Amunet looked down at her plate of food guiltily; she wondered if Ishaq was providing for himself. She prayed to the gods that he wasn't starving back home while she was prisoner here eating any and as much food as she wanted.

"Would you like some wine?" Bakura asked, not noticing that she wasn't eating. If he did notice he didn't care. Though she didn't like the idea of drinking wine while she was with Bakura and his men, she actually was really thirsty so she nodded. He clapped his hands twice and a thief came up with a bottle of wine. He poured both of their cups full of the red liquid. He was about to recork the bottle but he dropped the cork. The thief bended over to pick it up from under the table but he didn't get back up. Feeling like it was more than just a few seconds to pick up a cork Amunet closed her eyes in annoyance when she realized that the thief was sneaking a peak under her skirt and kicked him hard. The force of the kick made him fall back, throwing the bottle in the air and it crashed on Bakura's head, leaving him dripping in wine. Amunet quickly looked down and struggled hard not to laugh and he glared at her, straining his face in anger and showing his teeth; Amunet could swear that he had fangs. The others fell silent and scared at this. She quickly cleared her throat and put on a straight face. He stood up from his chair and Amunet immediately flinched; she didn't know if he was going to yell at her or hit her or both. "YOU!"

Amunet flinched again at Bakura's tone and slowly looked up at him. She was surprised to see that he was glaring at the thief who had poured their wine and pointing at him.

"M-me?" Stuttered the thief, looking completely scared out of his mind. Not that Amunet could blame him; when Bakura was angry anyone who was in his way or made him angry in the first place would either get a scar, a limp, or would lose blood.

"YES YOU!" Bakura roared. He got up, stomped over to the thief, and grabbed him by the neck, yanking him to his feet and holding him in the air. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I-I was just g-getting the cork s-sir."

"AND THIS!" He pointed at his head. "THIS IS MORE THAN JUST A WASTE OF WINE! I SHOULD CONSIDER THIS MUNTIY!"

"It wasn't not my fault sir! The little whore hit me!"

"BUT WHO THREW THE BOTTLE!?" When Bakura threw the man to the ground Amunet opened her mouth to tell Bakura to stop but she caught a warning look coming from Marik and she silenced herself.

"I'm sorry sir!"

The Thief King stepped on the man's throat and pressed down. The thief choked and tried to breathe. "You will be on watch guard for the next 24 hours. And if you fall asleep don't worry about waking up...do I make myself clear?"

"yes sir..." The thief wheezed.

"I said. Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR!" Bakura put more pressure on the thief's throat.

"Yes sir! Very clear!"

"GOOD!" He raised his foot and the thief gasped for air. "Now get out of my sight!"

Not needing to be told twice, the thief quickly go to his feet and rushed off back to his group on the other side of the tent. Everyone, including Amunet, was looking at the Thief King, stunned by his anger. Bakura noticed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" He roared and everybody quickly looked away and continued eating and talking though in hushed tones. Bakura sat back down and quickly finished eating. He glared at Amunet. "Well hurry up! I don't have all night!"

Not wanting to anger him further, she quickly ate her food though she stayed away from the wine. Bakura chugged his own cup and got up, pulling her away from the table by her rope without so much as a warning. Amunet nearly tripped but quickly regained her balance and followed closely as he lead her out of the large tent. When they got to his tent he shoved her inside. She hit the floor and looked up at him in fear; was he going to rape her? Beat her? She quickly crawled away from him to the tent wall. To her surprise, he ignored her. Throwing off his jacket, he went to the basin and filled it with water to rinse off the wine. When he was finished he looked at her still annoyed. "I wish when you kicked him I didn't have to get soaked in wine."

"I'm-I'm sorry..." She said softly.

Bakura picked up the towel and dried himself off. "Don't get use to me covering for you."

_Covering for me?_

Seeing the look of surprise on her face, he asked, "Would you rather me punish you in front of the rest?"

Amunet quickly shook her head. "You're not...you're not going to punish me are you?"

He smirked and let out a disdainful chuckle. "You didn't think you'd be getting off that easily..." He picked up the rope. "Did you?"

Her eyes widened; she totally forgot about the rope. It was still tied around her waist! She tried to quickly untie it but Bakura roughly yanked her toward himself. Amunet knew it was pointless to try to get out of this one. Bakura was already angry and he had just chugged down a glass of wine...Shaking, she slowly got to her feet and walked to him. He untied the rope and pet her hair. "You're starting to figure out it's useless huh? Smart girl." He pulled a strap of her top down from her shoulder. She reluctantly took the other strap and pulled it down for him. She was in for a rough night.

* * *

><p>Amunet: ...I hate you people<p>

ZukoFan: Love you too! ^_^

ZStar: nice new cover btw.

Bakura: What did you say about my slave?

ZStar: What? I'm talking about the cover for this story...

ZukoFan: You can give DarkShootingStarMagician the credit! :) She had this contest on deviantart and I won 3rd place and for a prize I asked for a pic of Amunet

Amunet: Wow, I actually look pretty

Bakura: ...why is she wearing her top?

Amunet: Oh SHUT UP!

ZukoFan: Well for one thing if I use a nude pic for a cover art I would get in trouble...

Bakura: Stupid new rule...

ZStar: Man even he's pissed off about it...that said I hope they don't take this down.

ZukoFan: If they do there will be blood...these stories are like my babies. Anybody messes with them I claw their *bleep* eyes out

ZStar: Easy there Lois Griffen...

ZukoFan: :P

Amunet: So anything we need to know about the next chapt?...

ZStar:...I don't know, ask her!

ZukoFan: Oh nothing big or bad...

Amunet: phew...

ZukoFan: Except you get captured and might get auctioned off as a sex slave ^_^

Amunet: ...*bleep* you guys I quit

Bakura: THE FUCK? Not on my watch!

ZStar: Well we'll just have to see.

ZukoFan: Awe! ^_^ See Amunet? Bakura cares about you! Please review, my wonderful readers!


	16. Chapter 14

disclaimer - I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Amunet could barely sleep a wink when Bakura was done with her. He didn't rape her thank the Gods, but when he was doing "anything else" to her he was more rough than usual with her body. The next few days it was the same routine; Amunet would be in the tent for most of the day until the late afternoon when Bakura would come in, tie her wrists together with rope, and took her around the camp with him like a dog. When it was time for dinner he would take her back to his tent and Marik would drop off her food to avoid another incident like the first time he let her out. When he was done with his dinner he would come in and if he wasn't too tired he would order her to strip and he would play with her body before they went to bed. She would do her best not to fight him off otherwise he would get annoyed and play too rough with her again. Amunet was just grateful that Bakura hadn't raped her...yet.<p>

Two weeks after the first time Bakura let Amunet outside he entered his tent with a large bag. Amunet, who was curled up on the cushion reading a book Marik gotten her on the last raid, quickly hid the book under the cushion and looked up at him. He tossed the bag at her and she caught it.

"What is this?..." She asked as she opened the bag.

"Something a little more conservative."

"What?..." She looked in the bag and saw white fabric. Confused, she reached into the bag and pulled out the fabric; it was a long white dress made of linen. With it was a white shawl to cover her head.

"More conservative." He repeated. He gave her an annoyed look. "Did I stutter?"

"Conservative for what?"

"We're going on a little trip to the market. Wear that."

She immediately smiled in excitement; this could definetely be her chance to escape! Bakura can't tie her wrists together when they're out in public! And for the first time in weeks she was going to be in the company of regular people instead of dangerous thieves. She was about to take off her top but then looked up at him. He smirked back at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Could you please leave so I can change?"

At first he looked like he wasn't going to leave but then he said, "I guess. I got to finish getting ready." And he left the tent. Making sure that no one was spying on her, Amunet stripped herself of her dance clothes and changed into the dress Bakura gave her. It fit her form very well, lightly hugging her curves, and the linen felt good on her skin. Ripping off a small strip of the hem of her dance skirt, she pulled her hair back in a low ponytail with the cloth and wrapped the shawl around her head, covering her hair and neck while leaving her face exposed. When she was ready she stood outside her tent and waited for Bakura. He walked over to her with Marik a few minutes later. Instead of his red jacket with the purple sarong, he was now wearing clothes that made him look like a wealthy merchant. There was no doubt in Amunet's mind that the clothes he wore really did belong to a wealthy merchant. Marik was also wearing fine clothes. Amunet couldn't help but wonder...

"Where did this dress come from?" She asked Bakura.

"Ask no questions and I will tell no lies." Bakura said with a sly smirk on his face. He held a veil out to her. "Are you ready my flower?"

Not wanting to drop the subject but knowing that he will still refuse to give her a straight answer, Amunet took the veil and put it up to her face. Now only her dark red eyes could be seen. "Yes."

"Tell the rest of the men to hurry up." Bakura told Marik and the blonde left. Bakura wrapped a hand around her hip and held her close. "Lets go." He said to her and they started to leave. When they were almost to the horses he stopped. "Wait..." He held up a peice of cloth and Amunet's eyes widened a little. He was seriously going to tie her wrists together?! But this could be her one real shot at freedom! Bakura turned her around so her back was facing him. She tried to pull free but he kept her in place. "Stay still!" He ordered her and things suddenly went dark only this time she wasn't getting knocked out. It was when she realized Bakura was just blindfolding her that she reluctantly remained still though she didn't calm down.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded?" She asked nervously.

When he finished blindfolding her he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Can't have you learning how to leave your home, now can I?" He chuckled and Amunet tried to glare at him only to remember that he couldn't see it because of the blindfold so instead she jerked out of his grip. She then felt a pat on her butt and heard Bakura say, "Stay close." before he put his hand back on her hip and pulled her along to his horse. Amunet, blushing furiously, reluctantly stuck close to him to avoid tripping over her own feet. When they got to the horses he spoke to her in a stern tone of voice. "Listen to me...when we get to the town, don't try to pull anything. You stay close and everything will be fine." He gripped her hips tightly with both hands and lifted her up onto the horse. "Understand?"

"Yes _Master_..." She muttered. He chuckled and got on behind her. After a few minutes of listening to every one else getting ready Bakura's horse suddenly started running and she was forced against his chest. She could tell there was a smirk on his face as he told her to hang on as they were riding out into the desert. Since she was blindfolded Amunet had no choice but to stay leaned back against Bakura and grip his arms to keep herself from falling off.

Finally she could feel the horse slowing down and Bakura said, "We're here." And her blindfold was pulled off. Amunet kept her eyes tightly shut before slowly opening them to adjust them to the bright sunlight. She smiled widely when she saw it; a small distance away was a small city. It wasn't the same city she and Ishaq lived it unfortunately but Amunet was still happy to see a city nonetheless. Bakura smirked again when he saw her face. "Why you so happy?"

She quickly dropped her smile and turned her head away so he wouldn't see her face. "It's just nice to be somewhere other than the camp..." She muttered.

"Oh come on." He leaned to the side a bit, took her chin gently, and pulled it towards him so they could look at each other. "You looked kinda pretty with that smile...you should do it more often."

Amunet blushed and looked away again and Bakura smirked. When they got to the city the men spread out to do their jobs for the day such as sell some of their wares or get more supplies. Bakura and Amunet went with some of the men to sell some trinkets that weren't as valuable as most of the things he had stolen over the past several weeks. Finding a spare space in the marketplace Bakura, with the help of Odion while Amunet was watched by Marik to keep her from running off, set up his stall. Marik and Odion left to help get more supplies and Amunet stood with Bakura behind his stall. As he spread some of his wares on the counter she noticed no one was looking at her and Bakura's back was to her. Could this be it? Could this very moment be the time to escape? She took a step back.

_I'm not going to take you this time...but next time...I'll take you in such a way it'll make your ancestors turn in their graves!_

Amunet froze when she remembered that night. She looked at Bakura who had stopped what he was doing and raised his head. Though his back was to her she could still feel his eyes on her, like his very presence was watching her. She took some more steps back but instead of leaving she just leaned against a wall of a building. After staying that way for a moment Bakura continued working. Not too long after finishing setting up a man started browsing.

"See anything worth your money?" Bakura asked the man. The man hardly spared Bakura a second glance but then immediately looked up again. Not at the Thief King but at Amunet who was standing a bit behind Bakura, still leaning her back against the wall. His eyes slowly gazed her body from top to bottom, lingering on her curves and on her eyes, and smirked.

"I think so..." Said the man. He looked at Bakura and jerked his head at Amunet. "How much for the girl?"

Amunet, who had her head down feeling a bit bored, immediately raised her head up when she heard this question. "Me?"

"Her?" Bakura pointed at her.

The man rolled his eyes looked at Bakura impatiently. "You see any other girls over here?"

"I'm not for sale!" Amunet said out loud, looking and sounding annoyed but she was ignored.

"I'll give you a hundred gold coins."

Bakura rubbed his chin thoughtfully at this. "A hundred gold. That's a lot of money..."

Amunet looked at him in shock and in fear. _He wouldn't! He can't sell me!_

"We got a deal then?" Without waiting for an answer the man walked briskly around Bakura's stall and over to Amunet. He reached out to grab her arm.

_Bakura please no-_

With lightning speed Bakura's hand grabbed the man's tightly, gripping it so hard Amunet could swear she could hear the man's bone almost crunching. Bakura glared darkly at the man. "No she's not for sale."

"What?!" The man pulled his wrist out of Bakura's grip. Amunet quickly walked out of his reach and stood next to the Thief King. The man glared fiercely at Bakura who returned the look. "Come on I'm offering you 100 gold here! If that's too low then name your price."

Bakura snarled and bared his teeth like an angry dog. Amunet recognized this face from the night he had that bottle of wine dropped on his head; he was getting really, really, _really_ angry. "Not. For. Sale." He gently pushed Amunet behind him so that he was between her and the man. "Beat it if you don't want anything else." The man glared at him and walked off without saying a word though he did glance at Amunet again and she quickly got herself closer to Bakura.

She looked up at him. "Bakura...why didn't you...?" Bakura turned so he was facing her again and she saw his usual smirk on his face.

"I waited long enough to get you." He pressed his hand on her back and pulled her closely. "And I'm not letting my treasure go that easy."

Being so close to him made Amunet blush and look away. _Of couse he didn't do it because he cares about you, you baka. He just didn't want to lose his "personal bedwarmer"._

"Th-thank you..." She stuttered softly. She felt pressure on her chin and found herself being forced to look up at Bakura's smirking face again.

"You know how to thank me." He said huskily and grinned down at her, causing her to blush even more. They heard a man clear his throat and they looked to the front of the stall to see an older man standing there looking a bit impatient. The woman who was with him, no doubt his wife, gave the two a small smile like as if she was looking at two young lovers whispering sweet nothings to each other. Oh if only she knew how wrong she was. Bakura gently pushed Amunet to the side and he went to the front of the stall to speak to the man. "See anything worth your money?" He sidestepped in front of Amunet to block her from the couple's view just in case this man wanted to buy a slave as well.

The man held up a little statue. "I'll give you ten copper coins for this." He said.

"Twenty." Said Bakura.

As she watched the two haggle over the price Amunet suddenly heard her stomach growl. Luckily no one else did. Putting a hand on her stomach, she looked around the marketplace for the nearest food cart. Maybe when Bakura was done with this customer he could let her get some food?

"Twelve."

"Fifteen."

Amunet rolled her eyes as the two kept going. After a few more minutes of this she noticed an apple cart not too far away. She could easily sneak over there, snatch an apple, and come back before Bakura even knew she was gone. Of course this would be the perfect time to run but she kept replaying Bakura's threat repeatedly in her mind. Since Bakura and all of his men were in this city she just couldn't risk this. But what was the harm in her just walking away for a minute or two to get an apple? Taking a deep breath, Amunet quietly snuck off. Thankfully since Bakura was too preoccupied he didn't notice this time. When she got to the cart she stood a bit away to pretend to browse whatever was at the stall next to the cart. When she was sure that the apple seller and no one else was looking, Amunet casually walked by the apple cart, snatching an apple as she passed it, and made her way to Bakura's stall. She was pleased to see that the elderly couple were still at his stall. She took a bite out of the apple and suddenly felt a pain in her gut. She leaned forward, hugging her stomach and the apple falling from her mouth, and coughed.

"Get her in the cart."

Amunet's blood went cold; she recognized that voice. It was the man who tried to buy her from Bakura! She started to run but both her arms were grabbed and next thing she knew she was thrown into a wagon. The doors were slammed behind her, leaving her in darkness with barely any light coming through the cracks of the wagon. Amunet got to her feet and rushed to the doors to shove them open but was horrified to find that she was locked inside. She banged her fists on the doors and yelled. "Let me out!"

"YA!" The wagon started to move and Amunet lost her balance and fell on the floor. She looked around desperately for a way out. After checking every inch of the wagon she realized that she wasn't going to be able to escape from this. And the worst part of it was that Bakura didn't even know she was gone right now. Tears starting to brim, she kept banging against the door to free herself.

After several minutes of haggling the old man and Bakura finally settled on a price and the man and his wife left. Bakura put the coins in his money pouch and turned around. "You hungry flow-" He stopped talking when he saw that Amunet was gone. He looked around but didn't see her. "She didn't..." He snarled, gripping his fists tightly. "That WHORE!" The people nearby who heard him looked at him in shock and affronted but he ignored them. He dumped his things in a bag to keep them from being stolen and carried the bag with him while he went to get Marik. "MARIK!" He motioned the blonde to him. "Amunet's run off."

Marik's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE YOU MORON!" Resisting to hit Marik for his stupidity, Bakura stalked off down the street and the younger thief followed. "Now help me find her!"

Amunet continued to bang against the door. She tried yelling for help but no one could hear her over people yelling out the wares they were trying to sell or over the sound of livestock bellowing or bleating. She then tried a different tactic. "Bakura!"

Unfortunately the Thief King couldn't hear her over the noise of the marketplace. Getting very impatient, Bakura yelled out, "DAMN IT!" And turned to Marik. "Get the others. Offer a gold coin to whoever finds her. Three if the keep her...'unharmed'."

"Yes sir." Marik rushed off to find the others. _For your sake Amunet I _really_ hope you don't get found..._

"BAKURA! PLEASE HELP ME!" A loud thumping was heard above her.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled a man.

"FUCK! YOU!" Amunet screamed back and she kept banging herself against the doors. Eventually she grew tired and slumped down on the floor. It was no use. Amunet was never going to get out. She was in a wagon going Ra knows where and soon she was going to become a man's slave. She hugged her knees to her chest and for the first time in weeks cried her heart out.

After what felt like hours the wagon finally stopped. Amunet quickly backed from the doors. She knew her chances of fighting off the men were slim especially since she didn't have her weapons and she didn't know how many of them were out there. It seemed the best thing she could do was make a run for it as soon as the doors opened. When the doors opened sunlight hit her eyes and she raised her hand to shield them.

"Get her."

Amunet tried to just run but before she could jump out of the wagon two large men grabbed her arms and started dragging her.

"Let go!" She yelled.

The man led his two men and the struggling Amunet to a large tent. "Keep the dress, we can sell it."

Hearing this, Amunet struggled harder. "Please let me go!" She was pulled into the large tent. There were sheets hanging up from the ceiling of the tent like a wall so most of the inside of the tent was hidden behind the curtain. In front of the curtain were two men who were undoubtedly guards. An older rotund man with graying hair sat behind a table writing on a parchment. Two guards stood behind him too. The man looked up from his work and smiled at the slave trader and the struggling girl.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Tell them to release me!" Amunet said to the older man desperately. "I am not a slave!"

The older man continued to smile. "You are now." He got up and paced around her, looking at every part of her. "How much?"

"100 gold." Said the slave trader.

"Really." He stopped pacing and looked at the slave trader, unconvinced. "Show me."

The slave trader ripped off the veil covering part of Amunet's face. The older man smiled a little when he saw her beauty but then frowned.

"I need to see more."

The two men gripping Amunet's arms suddenly grabbed the bottom of her dress and started pulling it up.

"NO!" Amunet scream desperately and tried harder to pull free. The slave trader gripped her arms so she would stay where she was. "STOP!" The two large men finished pulling the dress off and Amunet was left nude. "NO!" She quickly covered her breasts with her arm and her core with her hand. She was blushing furiously now, keeping her head down and wishing that she was anywhere else, even back at Bakura's camp.

The older man paced around Amunet again, staring at her nude form. "Very nice...I'll take her." He went back to the table and wrote a receipt for the slave trader. "You can cash this at the front."

The slave trader took the reciept with a smirk and left with the other two men. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Amunet, now alone with the older man and his guards, was shaking where she stood. "Please give me back my dress and let me go."

"Sorry." The man said calmly. "I already paid for you and they took it." He approached her and she quickly backed away.

"Then please give me something to wear and let me leave!" She pleaded. "I'm not a slave!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled. "I'm a broker for Ra sake."

"I don't care what you are! Please let me leave!"

"I can't do that." He reached out and held the front of her face by her cheeks. "Let's see those teeth." She glared at him and he squeezed her cheeks. "Come on..."

She quickly pulled her face away and bit at his hand. The man immediately pulled his hand away and held it in his other hand. A guard stepped forward but the older man held up a hand to stop him. "At least tell me this. Are you 'pure'?"

Continueing to glare defiantly at him, Amunet nodded once. The man smiled.

"Excellent, you'll fetch a hefty price." He looked to one of the guards. "Put her with the others." The guard walked up to her and draped a blanket around her. He took her shoulders.

"This way miss." Said the guard.

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Amunet. "I want to go home."

The man looked at her impatiently. "Your home is where ever your new owner takes you." He waved his hand and the guard shoved her towards the curtain. "Wait."

Amunet looked at the man, hoping that he had changed his mind and was going to let her go. He walked over to her, his eyes on her chest. She tried to pull free but the guard held on to her tightly. The man lifted his hand and she quickly closed her eyes and turned her head. Instead of touching her chest, he picked up the half moon charm hanging from the necklace around Amunet's neck.

"It's forbidden for slaves to have material things." He said and he yanked the necklace off her. Amunet's eyes widened and fought harder to free herself.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

The man snapped his fingers and the guard pushed her behind the curtain. Amunet stumbled inside, keeping the blanket tight around her and turned around to run back through the curtain but almost ran into a guard who stood there. He shoved her back away from the curtain and she tripped and fell on her rear. She heard some snickering behind her and looked over her shoulder. The room was filled with half naked women wearing the same skimpy outfits. The women all sneered at her and whispered to each other.

"Ugh she's ugly."

"How'd she get here?"

"Who'd want to buy her?"

Amunet blushed in humiliation when she heard these comments. She lowered her head to avoid looking at them. She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. She felt worse than ever. She was going to become someone else's slave, she was naked, and she just lost her necklace, the only thing she had of her mother.

"Hey...you okay?"

Amunet raised her head a little and saw a woman her age standing in front of her. She had dark blue hair which was pulled back in a ponytail, her skin was pale and her eyes were a light red. The woman knelt down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here." Amunet sniffed. "I'm not a slave. I was just stolen and sold."

The woman sighed. "That's how it starts. How did you get here?"

"I lived with my brother before I was kidnapped and made a slave." She wiped her eyes again. "I went to the town with the man who kidnapped me but another man took me. What about you?..."

"Oh..." The woman laughed. "I've been in the trade most my life. I've had good and bad owners. It's hit and miss after a while."

Amunet lowered her head sadly. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll be sold to the highest bidder. I can't tell you what'll happen after that. That's up to your owner."

"And wh-when are we supposed to be sold?..."

"Soon."

"Hey Diana!" Amunet and the woman, Diana, looked to the side at another woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties calling out to them. "Get the new girl ready. It's going to start soon."

Amunet shook her head desperately. "No...no I can't do this..." She covered her face with her hands. "I-I can't..."

Diana shushed her gently. "It's going to be okay. M-maybe your brother will find you here and try to buy you back."

The thief shook her head. "He doesn't even know that I'm alive."

"Oh..." Diana sighed and took Amunet's hands. "We got to get you ready..."

Amunet sniffled. "Okay."

Diana took her over to a large chest and showed her her outfit. It was a g-string with just a tiny patch of cloth to cover her core and a bikini top that just covered her nipples that had a small chain hanging from the sides. Trying hard not to cry, Amunet dropped the blanket and put on the outfit. When she finished getting dressed another woman put heavy make up on her face while Diana painted henna ink on her body.

A man poked his head in the entrance of the tent. "Okay ladies ready!" The women lined up at the entrance. Outside a man was heard yelling out a description of each girl who was being sold. "And also we got a speical treat today...a virgin. That's right gentlemen! 100% pure! Train her however you like."

Diana, who was at the back of the line with Amunet gasped. "Oh my...poor thing. I feel sorry for her." Hearing this, Amunet whimpered and a tear ran down her face. "What's-...oh no..." Diana hugged Amunet who was shaking harder than before. She was terrified, she didn't want to be sold to some perverted man who was going to do disgusting things to her! She nearly threw up at the thought.

Outside the tent there was a large stage set up with a man standing at the middle of it yelling at the top of his voice advertising the whores of the day. Marik and two thieves were passing by the auction when a dark blue haired woman went on stage. One of the thieves stopped to leer at her.

"Hey if we can't find whatshername you think he'll buy a new one?" He asked Marik and the other thief who had also stopped.

"Screw that, I'm getting one for me."

"AND SOLD! To the man in the mask!"

A pale young man with short blonde hair and wearing a mask that covered half of his handsome face walked onto the stage to claim his prize. The woman smiled at him as if greeting an old friend and he smiled back at her before leading her off the stage.

"Awe she was hot." Whined one of the thieves. Marik rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Will you two can it! Keep looking for her!"

"And for our last item!" Yelled out the auctioneer. "A 100% pure unspoiled virgin!" The men crowding the stage, including the two thieves Marik was with, cheered and jeered and waited for this virgin to come out of the tent. A few minutes passed and the virgin didn't come out. The crowd started to yell and complain. The auctioneer went to the tent and reached into it. "Hey come out you!" He pulled the virgin out of the tent and shoved her on stage. She cried out and stumbled onto the platform. She used her arms to cover as much of herself as possible. She looked up at the crowd pleadingly, as if asking for help. The thieves' eyes widened and one of them nudged Marik.

"Uh...Marik?"

The blonde gave him an annoyed look. "What?" He looked up at the stage and when he saw who this virgin was his jaw dropped. "Oh my Ra..."

It was Amunet.

The auctioneer grabbed Amunet's wrists and pinned them behind her back. "Let the gentlemen see your beautiful body properly." He snarled in her ear. He grabbed her face and forced her head up so every one could see her face. "A rare beauty with fiesty attitude. With the right training maybe she'll be as fiesty in bed eh? Price starts at 80 silver!"

"100 silver!"

"200 silver!

"30 gold!"

"35 gold!"

"HEY!" Marik glared at the thief who looked back at him sheepishly.

"What?...I-it's for Bakura?"

Marik looked at him blankly. "Yeah right...you two go get-"

"Nice pair..." Commented the other thief who was staring at Amunet's breasts in awe. Marik snapped his fingers in front of the thief's face. "What?"

"You two get Bakura." Marik ordered the two thieves. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Can _we_ keep an eye on her?" One of the thieves asked hopefully.

Marik glared fiercely at the thief. "NOW!" And they left. He looked up at Amunet, keeping his fingers crossed that the sale will keep going.

"40 gold!"

"50 gold!"

"50 GOLD!" Bellowed the auctioneer, still keeping his grip on Amunet. "Anybody want to pay more? Going once...twice..."

Amunet whimpered and tried harder to free herself.

* * *

><p>Bakura was still searching for Amunet with one of his men, Ali. He muttered darkly under his breath. "Ra, that slut had better pray I don't find her..."<p>

"This is nice quality..."

Bakura glanced at the direction he heard this comment and saw a man examining a dress. At first he thought nothing of it until he looked at the dress again; it was the exact same one he gave to Amunet earlier that day. He looked at one of the men who stood in front of the stall and his blood boiled. It was the man who tried to buy her earlier. He stomped over to him and grabbed his shoulders from behind. The man quickly pulled away and whirled around.

"What the hell-" When he saw who he was speaking to he smirked. "Oh hey, is there a problem buddy?"

Bakura punched him in the face so hard he fell on the ground.

"Hey, we were doing business!" Yelled the other man who was looking at the dress.

Ali pulled out his knife and pointed it at the other man. "Well now WE got business with him."

Bakura pulled the kidnapper up by his collar with both hands and bellowed in his face. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

He smirked again. "Who?"

The Thief King punched him again. "YOU KNOW WHO!"

"Oh right...you mean that hot whore you were with?"

Bakura kneed him in the testicles. "WHERE! IS! SHE!?"

The man groaned in pain and kneeled on the ground. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Bakura pulled him back up and pulls his favorite knife out. He held the tip under the man's chin. "Last chance or I will slice down you all the way, and watch your _guts_ fall out!"

Despite having a bloody nose and having a knife at his throat, the man was still smirking. "Your whore's gone and you ain't gonna get her back."

Losing his patience, Bakura slapped his hand over the man's mouth and jabbed the knife in his side. The man yelled in pain and tried to pull Bakura's arm away but the Thief King was too strong.

"Hey!" A nearby man ran over to them. "Stop you-"

"You want to take his place?" Growled Ali.

Bakura smirked darkly at the still struggling man. "I just realized if I cut your throat, you can't talk. But I _can_ still slice you open." He pulled the knife forward about an inch, cutting into him more. The man panicked and frantically tried to pull the knife out. "Now tell me or I'll-"

"Bakura!"

The Thief King looked up to see two other thieves running to him. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized them as the same idiots who tried to spy on Amunet a few weeks ago and when they were talking about her near his tent. "What?!"

One of the thieves immediately stopped when he saw the knife sticking out of the kidnapper's side. "Holy shit..."

"We found your slave." The other thief informed Bakura.

The Thief King immediately stood up, still gripping the collar of the man's shirt. "You found her? Where?"

"She's at the slave auction!"

Bakura growled in annoyance. Those MORONS! "Why didn't you bring her over here then?!"

"She's not _watching_ the auction idiot! She's _part_ of the auction!"

"WHAT?!" He was going to cut the balls off the bastard who was about to buy her! He wanted so much to start on the man currently losing consciousness and had a knife sticking out of him but unfortunately there wasn't any time. He turned to the man responsible for this and pulled him up closer to his face so they were looking at each other in the eye. "You're lucky I don't have time," He said venomously, "Or I'd take my time slicing you open." He yanked the knife out and shoved him over the stall. He turned to the two thieves. "Lead me to her!"

* * *

><p>"100 gold!" Called out a noble man.<p>

"120!"

"130!"

"140!"

"150!"

"170!"

"190!"

"200!"

'Where ARE you Bakura?' Marik thought as he looked around desperately for white hair. He didn't know how much longer these two nobles were gonna keep going and he didn't have enough gold on him to buy Amunet himself.

"Marik!"

Marik looked around and was relieved to see the Thief King running over with the two thieves Marik had sent out to look for him and Ali. "Oh thank Ra you made it in time!"

Bakura looked up at the stage. "They said you found-" He stopped midsentence when he saw Amunet. He looked shocked. "Oh my Ra..."

"Yeah I know."

"250!"

"250!" Yelled the auctioneer, still holding onto the struggling Amunet. "Going once...twice..."

"300 gold coins!"

The auctioneer laughed. "Oh the gods smile down here today! Anymore for this fine peice of ass!" He twisted Amunet around so that her back was facing the crowd and he smacked her butt for all to see. The crowd laughed at this save for five thieves in the audience. Amunet stopped struggling for a moment, in shock of what just happened, before fighting harder to free herself.

"Let me go!" She yelled but he ignored her.

Bakura snarled like an angry dog and gripped his fist tightly. How dare that man humiliate his Amunet that way?!

"Bakura?" Bakura looked at Marik and the blonde took a step back when he saw the deadly look on the Thief King's face. "What's the plan?"

The white haired man scanned the area, thinking of a plan. He looked at Marik. "Keep the sale going." Marik nodded and Bakura ran off.

The auctioneer turned her back around to face the crowd. "300 gold! Going once...going TWICE!"

Marik charged through the crowd, the three other thieves following him, and yelled at the top of his voice. "FIVE-HUNDRED...GOLD...COINS!"

Amunet stopped struggling when she heard this bid. 'Marik?'

Marik nudged one of his comrades and nodded at the stage. "Oh...600!"

"700!" Yelled Marik.

"800!"

"900!"

"1000!"

Amunet looked at the crowd in confusion, wondering if she was really hearing Marik's voice or not.

"1000 GOLD COINS!" The auctioneer yelled breathlessly. "Is there anyone else who wants this fine ass? And..." He suddenly grabbed the middle of Amunet's top and ripped it off of her, revealing her breasts. "_THESE_!"

Yelling out in anger and shock, Amunet quickly covered her breasts with her arm. Her face was now even more red in humiliation. She could hear cheers and jeers from the crowd; they were really wound up now that they had caught a glimpse of her large breasts. Marik blushed furiously when he saw Amunet's breasts and quickly lowered his head as did Ali. The two other thieves, however, joined in on the cheers, earning themselves a nice hard thump on the back of their heads courtesy of Marik and Ali.

"That not enough to convince you?!" The auctioneer demanded. "How about-" He grabbed her bottom. Amunet's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen next and pulled back a fist to punch him.

"KEEP YOUR HAND OFF ME/HER!" Then from out of nowhere before the auctioneer could rip off Amunet's g-string and before she could hit him someone swung in from a rope and kicked the auctioneer off stage. Bakura turned to look at Amunet, a smirk on his face. "Miss me?"

"Bakura..." She didn't know why she did it but it felt so right at the time; she rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Never in her life had she been so happy to see him. Bakura smiled a little and returned the hug. Unfortunately this touching moment had to be cut short.

"THIEF!" Yelled a man in the crowd.

"GET HIM!' Yelled another and the crowd advanced to the stage. Bakura quickly got in front of Amunet.

"Amunet..." He muttered. "Get down."

Without question she quickly complied and got on her knees and bowed low to the ground. She suddenly heard a loud screech that sounded so unhuman and sounded nothing like an animal. Then she heard screaming from the crowd and the sound of them running off. Opening her eyes, she slowly looked up and felt her heart stop; in front of her and Bakura was a large creature. The colorless creature had the torso, head, and arms like a man, though sprouted out of the creatures back were two pairs of feathered wings. To her horror, instead of legs the lower half of this creature's body was a large snake which hissed furiously at the scrambling crowd. She fell back and crawled backwards to get as far from this monster as possible. Bakura, however, stayed where he was. When everyone was gone, the monster disappeared and Bakura sighed. He turned around to look at her. He showed no emotion on his face; his smirk was actually gone. She looked at him, terrified and still covering her chest. He approached her and she quickly scooted back more until she reached the other end of the stage.

"Bakura," She looked up at him pleadingly. He must think that she had ran away. "I-I-I swear I didn't...please..." She closed her eyes, about to cry for the hundredth time that day.

As Bakura walked toward the crying girl, he stepped on something hard and looked down to see her necklace. 'The man who bought her from the slave trader must have taken it.' He picked it up and removed his cloak. When she heard the sound of fabric getting removed she opened her eyes to look at him. He had taken off his cloak. Her eyes widened; was he going to rape her here? He walked around her so that he was at her side. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and tried hard not to cry. She felt linen on her back and flinched. She opened her eyes and looked at him again to see that he had draped his cloak over her shoulders so that she would be covered. She kept it tightly around herself to cover as much of her body as she possibly could. Bakura gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"So what?" He asked. He smiled jokingly at her. "I'm not good enough you wanted a new master?"

"That man kidnapped me." She said, hoping that he would believe her.

"I told you to stay close." He said sternly. "I warned you."

She looked down at her feet, ashamed and humiliated. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed. He heard the sound of hooves pounding against the ground and looked to see Marik riding up to the stage on his horse. He was holding onto the reigns of Bakura's horse as well. "Bakura we gotta go. Now."

"Please don't take me back there..." She pleaded though she knew that it wasn't going to do her any good.

He took her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him. "You'd rather I throw to the crowd?" She shook her head. "Get on."

Amunet pulled away from Bakura and reluctantly walked across the stage to get on the horse. She got on it side-saddle since she knew it wouldn't be wise to ride a horse the regular way when wearing a g-string. She looked at Marik and mouthed "Thank you" to him for helping Bakura save her. He nodded in return. Bakura got on behind her, took the reigns from Marik, and the two rode out of the city. Still clutching the cloak tightly around her body, Amunet wrapped one arm around Bakura and pulled herself close to his chest. This wasn't just to keep herself from falling off, but to also reasure herself that she was out of that brief nightmare, to know that Bakura was really THERE and this wasn't just some hallucination. She felt his hand wrap around her waist. Somehow she knew that this gesture wasn't so that he could feel her curves and stomach and his hand wasn't slowly sneaking its way up to her bare breasts or down to her womanhood. It was like he was trying to help her know that he was really there. Amunet laid her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Ra had set several minutes before the thieves finally returned to their camp. Bakura stopped his horse and helped Amunet down. Grabbing her hair and ignoring her wince, he pulled her through the camp toward his tent. He pushed her inside and she tripped and fell on the ground.<p>

"Anything to say for yourself?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay close to you like I should have." She said, keeping herself covered with the cloak. "I-I-I only left for a second to get an apple. Bakura I swear I was going to come back but-"

"And yet you didn't." He interrupted. "And you ended up like this." He grabbed the cloak and yanked it off her body, revealing her half naked form. She quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

"I'm really sorry." She said. Her body started to shake, she was so close to crying "He just snuck up on me..." Tears ran down her face and her shoulders shook as she cried.

Bakura groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Ra damn it..._ He went to the basin and dipped a rag into it, squeezing out the excess water, and tossed it to her. "Wipe that filth off your face."

Still crying, she quickly used the wet rag to wipe off the make up. Bakura almost smiled when he could see her face again. The make up she wore did not suit her and she didn't need it; she had natural beauty that no other girl could hold a candle to.

He knelt down behind her and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and said sternly. "Listen to me. I'm your master. And you need to learn that when I tell you to do something, you _do_ it!"

"I-I'm sorry..." She sniffled. "I'll remember that..."

"Because when you don't, bad things will happen." He smirked. "Things..." He slowly drew a finger up her arm. "That even _I_ can't control..."

She shuddered and quickly pulled her arm away from his finger. "Bakura please..."

"I thought you tried running away again. You know what'd happen to you if that happened right?" He gently ran his hands down her arms and rested them on her sides.

"You would have taken me." She answered quietly.

Bakura chuckled. "That's riiiiiight...but I 'rescued' you instead. Anything you want to say for your hero?" He laughed and she flinched away a little.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Aren't you going reward your hero?" He kissed her neck.

"W-what can I reward you with?" She asked fearfully. The only thing she had of any value were the jewels she wore when Bakura kidnapped her. Along with...

"Your body." He chuckled and pulled her arms away from her chest.

"You just said you weren't going to take me!" She yelled desperately.

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the rest of you in other ways." He took hold of her thong.

"You want 'anything else' else as a reward?"

"YES!" He said annoyed. "You need me me to spell it out for you?" She quickly shook her head. "Then take it off!"

"Yes sir..." She said quietly before taking off her thong.

"Good. Now show me."

She pulled away from him and turned around, still on her knees, so that he could see her breasts better though he didn't have a good view on her womanhood. He smirked and his eyes glazed her dark skinned body. She blushed and quickly looked down so that she wouldn't have to look at his smirk or watch his eyes roam her body. He reached forward and put his hands under her knees and flipped her on her back. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them apart so he would get a better look at her core. She looked up at him nervously which excited him more and he lowered his head and licked her core gently. He felt her shiver and heard her moan quietly.

"No complaining this time?" She bit her lip and shook her head. "I guess you're starting to enjoy it now."

"N-no I'm no-oh..."

Bakura laughed. "You sound reeeeeeal convincing." He licked inside of her, making out with her insides. She continued to moan and shudder. Eventually he heard her nervous voice.

"B-Bakura..."

He pulled back and looked down at her, smirking. "Yes?"

"I-I think you should st-stop..." She said. He raised an eyebrow and she continued. "I'm starting to f-feel funny..."

He chuckled. "You really don't know what that means do you?"

"No..."

He laughed out loud. "I'll show you...in time."

"What does that mean?"

He leaned down towards her and smirked. "It means you love me."

"_What?!_"

"You heard me. Isn't that what your body was telling you?"

"But I...I d-don't..."

He laughed again. "Suuuuuure you don't..."

She blushed even more. "I don't!"

"Your blushing makes you a bad liar."

"Just...Just make this weird feeling stop!"

Bakura laughed harder than before, as if she just told him a very humorous joke. She looked at him confused.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You're so naive."

"I'm a virgin remember?!" She reminded him, very annoyed now.

"Very well." He leaned down and rubbed her lips. He pushed two fingers inside of her and started to pump. He smirked when she moaned again. He leaned down more and licked her nub as he pumped her. She whimpered quietly as she felt whatever was happening inside of her womb get worse...or better, she couldn't tell. She felt this before but she never understood what was happening and she had never pointed this out to Bakura until now. She could feel the warm tension in her womb build up, she almost felt like she was going to explode like there was a lit fuse in her body and she was getting closer and closer to whatever was about to happen. All she could focus on was the intense pleasure she was getting from Bakura's tongue. Pleasure? He was _violating_ her! She should be hating this, but... She threw her head back and moaned. Heavy panting escaped her lips as the fuse in her body was growing shorter. She could feel sweat forming on her body as she cringed her eyes shut, making her obilvious to the outside world. Whatever was happening to her body needed to happen soon or she was going to lose her mind. Suddenly her hips bucked and she cried out as all her built up tension was released. Warm white liquid poured out of her womanhood and to her disgust Bakura licked it up. She felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded from what just happened, yet relieved and completely relaxed. She looked up at Bakura, bewildered at what he just did to her. He leaned back and chuckled. "Feeling better?" Seeing her relaxed and panting, he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He got up to change out of the merchant clothes.

As she lied on the ground panting, she saw her dance clothes and reached out for them. Seeing this, he picked them up and handed them to her. She was surprised at that but said nothing. When she was back in her regular clothes she said softly. "Thank you again for saving me."

Back in his regular sarong, Bakura smirked at her. "Anytime." He laid on the bed mat and gestured her over. She laid next to him. "And anytime for 'this' too." He ran a hand up her thigh. She shuddered and rolled over so her back was to him. "Awe what's wrong. Don't you like me now?"

"Since when have I ever liked you?" She asked him, pulling her side of the blanket up over herself.

"About two seconds ago when you were moaning in pleasure."

Amunet blushed again and cleared her throat. "Night..."

"Sleep well my flower." He blew the candle out and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>Zukofan: So what do you guys think of this chapt? That was real awesome of Bakura to save Amunet right?<p>

Amunet: Oh yeah that was great until he started violating me again.

Zukofan: Can't you just be happy about something for once?

Amunet: I'm never happy.

ZStar: easy Zuko...

Bakura: you were pretty happy when I made you cum.

Amunet: *middle finger*

Zukofan: I'm starting to regret teaching you that. Oh fun fact time! Diana and the guy wearing the mask, Sho, are actually two main characters from this anime Fencer of Minerva. They don't really have anything to do with the plot ZStar and I just had this idea to put them in for this chapter :P

ZStar: yeah for kicks :P

Zukofan: Oh and another fun fact, when I was working on this chapter I randomly imagined the guy who kidnapped Amunet looking like Shady Shin and the broker who bought Amunet looking like Hiroshi Sato. To those of you who don't know who those guys are they're characters from one of the most badass shows ever created, Legend of Korra

ZStar: Amen to that...so I guess Bakura's your big hero now huh Amunet?

Amunet: Honestly I probably would have hated him less if he didn't jam his disgusting fingers in my womanhood.

Bakura: Oh come on you were one bad cliche from saying, "oh Bakura, you're my hero."

Amunet: Well now I'm really close to saying "Oh Bakura, you're the biggest douche in the universe."

Bakura: oh like your 'new' master would've been better?

Amunet: ...*walks away*

Zukofan: *rubs eyes* I cannot wait for you guys to just get along already...

ZStar: tell me about it...they fight more in these AN than in the story

Zukofan: And it's just gonna get worse at the end of the next chapt..

ZStar: Which one is that about?

Zukofan: He gets her drunk

Amunet: WHAT?!

Bakura: I thought you left

Amunet: I came back thinking that things couldn't be worse but now I know how wrong I was -_-'

ZStar: just...*sigh* see you next time folks

Zukofan: And take a pill A.T. things are gonna get better eventually.

Amunet: whatever...

Zukofan: Hope you guys like the chapter, please review! Oh and just so you guys know, every time I update a story I always put up a new "Which story should I update next" poll so be sure to vote!


	17. Chapter 15

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>After experiencing her first actual release Amunet acted a bit more shy and embarrassed around Bakura. Whenever she saw him she would blush and avoid eye contact and whenever she spoke to him she stuttered. For a few days Bakura would ask if she'd like another release and she would quickly shake her head. A few times he would respect that but most times he did it anyway, making her feel even more embarrassed since she was starting to enjoy it even more. She had considered asking Marik about this but she didn't want to risk him telling Bakura so she held her tongue. Marik had noticed her behavior and had thought about asking her what was up with her but didn't want another punch in the jaw so he just gave her her meals and left. Though occasionally after he went on raids with Bakura he continued to bring Amunet scrolls, even a book much to her happiness since now she would be able to preserve that rare flower she found. On the tenth night after her first release she was curled up on the cushion with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and an opened scroll in her hands. Bakura hadn't come in yet so she wanted to spend as much time relaxing as she could before Bakura could have his fun with her. Her stomach rumbled hungrily and she put her hand on it, hoping Marik would come in soon with her dinner. She was a little surprised to feel a small bulge there. She hadn't even noticed that she had gained a healthy amount of weight since she was captured. She felt for her ribs and was surprised yet pleased to find that her skin wasn't tight against them like they were before. She heard the tent flaps be pushed aside and looked up, expecting to see Marik only to see Bakura with a tray in his hands. The tray was covered in a cloth so she couldn't see what was on it. She quickly hid the scroll behind the cushion, luckily for her he didn't see it.<p>

"What is that?" She asked nervously. Was he bringing in some torture equipment? Things to drug her with?

Bakura smirked at her fear and lifted the cloth to reveal some food along with a bottle of wine and two cups. "Just some food and some wine to 'water' my flower with..."

Not liking the idea of drinking or eating anything he offered, she turned her head so she wouldn't look at him. "I'm not hungry and I don't really want any wine thank you..." As if to taunt her her stomach let out a loud growling noise that both she and Bakura heard.

He laughed. "Your stomach disagrees." He laid down the tray and Amunet could see fruit and bread with honey. She was a bit disappointed in the lack of meat. He opened the bottle and poured its contents into two cups. He held one to her. "Come now flower, it's very nice wine." She looked at him and the cup nervously, as if expecting poison or a drug. He rolled his eyes and raised his own cup to his lips and took a sip. "Satisfied?"

She hesitated and took the cup with both hands. "I guess a little couldn't hurt..." She said quietly and raised the cup to her lips.

"Wait." He held out out the tray of food to her. "Eat a strawberry first. It'll bring out the flavor in the wine."

Her hand shaking a little, she picked up a strawberry from the tray and ate it before tentatively raising the cup to her lips and took a sip. the wine seared her throat a little so she made a face and coughed but thanks to the sweetness of the strawberry the liquid didn't taste that foul. She ate another strawberry and finished off the cup.

"Good isn't it?" Bakura asked before taking a sip himself.

She nodded. "Would it be alright if I had some more?"

He smirked. "Of course." He filled her cup up to the brim. His smirk widened when she chugged it down and asked for more wine. By the time he had finished his first cup of wine she had downed four cups of wine. "I've always wanted to enjoy wine with a lovely woman."

Amunet put her cup down and put her hand to her forehead. Her head was spinning. "I think I had too many..."

"Nonsense." He poured more wine in her cup and put it in her hand.

_Would it be wise to drink more of this?_ She asked herself, looking down at the red liquid. _It couldn't hurt._ She raised her cup to her lips for the fifth time.

Bakura poured his second cup of wine and watched her finish off her cup while he drank slowly.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy..."

"That's normal."

"I think I need to lay down..." She got up and stumbled to the bed mat and laid back, her hand still on her forehead and eyes closed.

He gently put down his cup and took off his coat. He crawled to her and hover over her body, his hands against the ground, and gently stroked her bangs out of her face. Her eyes stayed closed. She would have moved her head away from his fingers but she was too lightheaded. Though her lips twitched upwards a little in a small smile.

Smirking at that, he chuckled quietly. "Hm...you okay there Amunet?"

"I still feel really dizzy..." She mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw him leaning over her she gasped and tried to move away but she was too dizzy. He took her wrists, pinned them above her head, and leaned in close to her face, until their faces were just barely inches from it.

"Bakura please don't do this." She pleaded. She tried to pull free but his grip tightened.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." He said sternly. "I am _your_ master so I can do what I please with you. Now shut up." He slammed his lips against hers. She kept her lips tightly shut but when she felt him bite her bottom lip she gasped in pain. She clenched her teeth so she could keep out Bakura's tongue only to accidentally bite his tongue instead.

He yelled out in pain and pulled away, loosening his grip on her wrists. He glared fiercely down at her and snarled. "Why you little...How dare you!"

"I didn't mean to do that!" She tried to get out from under him but he tightened his grip on her wrists again, making her wince a little. "It was an accident! And how dare _I_? How dare _you_! You got me drunk and now you're forcing yourself on me!"

His anger disappeared and he smirked and shook his head while chuckling. "Amunet...trust me, if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have to go to all the trouble of getting you drunk..."

"Just get off me Bakura!"

"No." He pressed his hand against her forehead and pushed it back to the ground. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Why?..."

Still holding her head down with one hand, he used the other to cover her eyes. "Just do it..."

She opened her mouth a little and she felt his body move so he was sitting on her stomach.

"Open your mouth a little wider. I got a little present for you."

_Oh Ra, is he going to drug me? Wait I'm already drunk so why would he need to...OH GODS! HE'S GOING TO MAKE ME SUCK HIS...THAT BASTARD!_ She kept her mouth tightly shut, biting down on her lips to keep them closed. _I won't let him! Anything but that!_

He looked at her annoyed. "I said open!"

Mouth still closed tightly, she defiantly shook her head. _Bakura you monster, if you really think you can get away with forcing me to suck on your penis..._

"For someone full of wine you sure are defiant..."

When she continued to keep her lips shut, he clamped a hand on her mouth and pinched her nose shut. Amunet's eyes widened and she tried to breath through her nose but he kept her nose shut. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong and heavy. She closed her eyes, she was feeling even more dizzy from the lack of air and her lungs were burning. She opened her mouth to gasp for air and Bakura quickly moved his hand away and dropped something small and round in her mouth. When she realized it wasn't his member, she licked it hesitantly and was surprised that there was a grape in her mouth. He gently cupped her cheek.

"Now was that so bad?"

She didn't give him an answer. She just chewed and swallowed the fruit and Bakura told her to open her mouth again. This time she complied and he slipped a slice of bread with honey on it into her mouth. When she chewed and swallowed the pastry she licked her lips to clean any honey that had got on them.

"You're so cute when you're defiant." He cooed, pressing his cheek against hers.

Amunet scowled and pulled her head from his. "Could you let me go now?"

Instead of giving her an answer Bakura leaned down and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and just accepted it. He lifted her legs up, rubbing her thigh, and Amunet gasped. She tried to pull her legs away but he locked his arm around her legs and rubbed her side with his other hand. She did her best not to relax at his gentle touch. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away from her. To her surprise he allowed her to push him away only slightly. He licked his lips and smirked.

"I can still taste the wine."

Amunet tried to crawl back but she was still too dizzy.

"Oh you're still lightheaded...just lay back and I'll take care of you." He kisses her neck and nibbled her neck.

"Please don't do this..."

"I'm not going to do anything." His lips slowly moved down to her collarbone.

"Why should I believe that? You got me drunk!"

He shrugged. "You're the one who wouldn't stop drinking."

"You kept giving me more wine! You didn't even tell me how strong it was going to be!"

"What, is this the first time you had wine?"

"_Yes!_"

Bakura paused, not expecting that. "Oh...well my apologies." He continued to kiss her collarbone. She gasped she felt his cold fingers trail along her stomach and slip under her top.

"P-please stop..."

He raised his head to look at her. He cupped her cheek and gave her a soft smile. "You're drunk...just lay back and relax...I'm not going to hurt you. And if you're good I'll give you a reward." His violet eyes shimmered in the dim light as he looked at her.

"Wh-what kind of reward?" She asked.

"That's a surprise...Are you going to be a good girl?"

_I don't have much choice..._ Wiping her eyes, she whispered, "Please be gentle..."

"Of course..." He muttered, kissing her gently on the lips before kissing her collarbone again. He was glad that she didn't fight or resist. To his surprise she pulled the straps of her top down. He pet her hair and kissed her nipple. "That's my good girl..."

Bakura stripped off the rest of her clothes and played with her body gently like she requested. As his cold hands moved along her flesh Amunet couldn't help but enjoy some of the gentle pleasure he was giving her. At least he wasn't being too rough on her for once, and she was grateful that he wasn't pumping his fingers in her womanhood tonight. It was late in the night when he finally was finished and gave her her clothes back.

"Thank you." She said softly as she pulled her skirts and top back on. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

He gently shushed her and cuddled against her body. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

Amunet sniffed again and looked away so he wouldn't see her tears. She knew it was pointless but she still wanted to try looking strong and defiant.

He smirked, seeing through it. He slowly pushed her back down on the mat and whispered. "Now for your reward."

Amunet quickly shut her eyes and bit her lip so tightly it was almost going to bleed. She felt something cold wrap around her neck and flinched. He took her hand and moved it so it was touching the thing on her neck. She opened her eyes and sat up, holding the charm of her necklace in her hand. "My mother's necklace..."

"I found it after I 'rescued' you." He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

"You had it all this time..." She clenched the charm tight in a fight, anger building up inside of her. "And you never gave it back?!"

Bakura looked at her sternly. "Be grateful that I found it at all." He took hold of the chain and pulled on it a little, almost about to rip it off of her. "Unless, that is, you don't want it back..."

She smacked his hand and pulled away from him.

"That's what I thought." He pushed her on her side and laid down behind her, pulling her close to his chest. He blew out the lit candle and pulled the blanket over himself and Amunet. "Good night my desert flower."

* * *

><p>Amunet: Note to self: Never drink wine around Bakura again.<p>

Bakura: It's your own fault

Amunet: I never drank before!

Zukofan: I'm surprised I had you even like it :| Wine tastes so nasty

ZStar: Amen to that.

Bakura: you all are a bunch of pansies

Zukofan: Quiet fluffy!

ZStar: who the hell calls him that?

Zukofan: Almost the entire Yugioh Abridged fandom ^_^

ZStar: still got to watch that...

Zukofan: Yeah...oh just so you guys know, that little bulge in Amunet's stomach is NOT a pregnant bulge :P

ZStar: cause that's what I thought ^_^'

Bakura: I haven't even fucked her!...yet

Amunet: Don't get your hopes up Kura, it's not going to happen.

Bakura: Don't CALL me that!

Amunet: ^_^

ZStar: settle down kids...

Amunet: If you were going to just feed me a grape why do you make me close my eyes?

Bakura: cause it's fun to mess with you

Zukofan: Wait till the next chapter *evil laugh*


	18. Chapter 16

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Amunet woke up with a huge hangover the next day. Her head throbbing, she clenched her eyes shut tightly and grit her teeth as she groaned in pain.<p>

"Too much wine?"

She winced. "Not so loud please Marik..."

The blonde chuckled quietly and set her lunch tray in front of her. "Bakura warned me you were going to sleep in a bit late, didn't think it was going to be until midday though."

She groaned again and rubbed her eyes only to feel something wrapped around her wrist. She looked down at it and saw rope tied to it and the other end was tied to the pole again. Only this time it was just one wrist that was tied instead of both. Amunet gave Marik an annoyed look and held up her wrist, silently demanding an explaination.

"Oh yeah, Bakura went to do some business and he's going to be gone all day. This is just an extra precaution."

"We already know there's no way I can escape so what's even the point?" She tried to get up but her vision started spinning and her head throbbed more so she stayed seated on the mat. "Ow..."

Marik shrugged. "After what happened in the market Bakura isn't taking any risks." He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her on her back. "You're going to have to lay down and wait for the hangover to end. And don't move around too much."

"I wish I had known how strong that wine was..."

"Well now you know." He pushed the tray closer to her and got to his feet. "Bakura will come back late tonight."

"Whatever..." Amunet closed her eyes and listened to Marik leaving the tent. As much as she wanted to get back to sleep she was too nervous; whenever Bakura left the camp he would come back to the tent drunk off his ass. Something told her this time wouldn't be any different.

Marik rubbed his chin as he looked down at the map of Egypt in concentration, trying to decide when would be the best time to move closer to the next city before they ran out of supplies. Sure it would just be easier for them to just go to the same city but they had robbed and killed nearly all the wealthy merchants near the camp and it was too risky in case someone in the nearby city recognized them as the Thief King and his gang.

_Thank Ra we're almost at break..._ He thought as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. In just a matter of weeks it will be time for them to end their thieving for a while. This was the time for some of the men to go to the city and blow their wages on wine and whores. For the other men, it was the time for them to see the families they had to leave. Marik and his adopted older brother Odion were two of those men. After the death of their cruel father Marik had gone into thieving. Odion, being forced by their father to become Marik's servant and guard did the same. Their sister Ishizu on the other hand had gone into training to become one of the Pharaoh's priests. Marik and Odion missed their sister but now that they had become allies of the most famous thief in history, there was a slim chance of them ever seeing her again. _It's thanks to Bakura that Odion and I are even alive today..._

He stopped concentrating on the map when a thought popped in his head; Amunet. No doubt Bakura was going to take her with him when he goes home. And no doubt she'll fight tooth and nail every inch of the way there. He groaned at that. If she keeps fighting and doesn't give in to Bakura by then he'll probably start beating her. Sure Bakura loves the fights but eventually he's going to get tired of it. Marik will have to tell Amunet this, she may not like it but this will help her live longer.

_I'll tell her tonight, before Bakura comes back._

Amunet wished that her wrist wasn't tied as she sighed in boredom for the hundredth time. The rope wasn't even long enough for her to reach out for his chest so she couldn't read any of the scrolls Marik gave her. She tried going back to sleep but her anxiety was just too much. She laid on her side so her back was facing the entrance, she didn't want to watch others go about their lives and enjoying themselves while she was once again tied to the pole in the tent feeling scared again. Amunet could try to deal with Bakura playing with her body when he's sober but when he's drunk it's like her first night in the tent all over again. He's rougher on her, gets angry easily, and there were times when he was so drunk that next day he wouldn't even remember what happened the night before. She crossed her fingers, hoping that tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. She heard Marik come in a few times every couple hours only to leave when he saw her supposedly asleep. She was thankful for this; she wasn't in a talking mood even if it was only Marik.

As the shadows in the tent grew bigger and bigger, eventually disappearing when Ra set, Amunet curled up into a ball, the blanket over her mouth and her eyes clenched shut. When she heard someone approaching the tent not so long after Ra set she tried to relax herself so she could look like she was sleeping again. She smelled alcohol and almost whimpered.

Bakura smirked as he watched his slave feign sleep. _You'll have to do better than that my flower._ He stumbled drunkenly to her and knelt down behind her. He trailed his fingers along the back of her arm, reveling in the feel of her tensed muscles and his smirk widening when she flinched away from his touch.

"Wake up my flower..."

Amunet curled up into a tighter ball and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Oh are you having a nightmare?" He asked in a tone one would use of they were talking to a child. He pet her hair, slowly trailing his fingers down her back. "Let me make you feel all better..."

She pulled away again. "More like I'm in the middle of a nightmare..."

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings."

"Bakura you're drunk again. Just go to sleep."

"Awe, but I'm not tired..."Bakura fake whined. "I'd rather play with my precious toy." He pushed her hair aside and ran his finger along the back of her neck and shoulder.

"No!" She yelled, pulling away from him even more. She knew it was a bad idea to yell so she softened her tone. "Please just stop. I'm not even in the mood..."

"Oh come oooon flower. I'll make you feel reeeaaal good..." He slipped his hand under the blanket, moved it along her hip and cupped her womanhood, rubbing it gently.

She gasped and sat up, shoving his hand away. She glared at him angrily. "Just _STOP_!"

"Hey!" He glared daggers at her and raised a hand as if to hit her. Amunet's eyes widened a little but she didn't flinch. "Don't you test me! I'm your Master remember? And if it weren't for me some noble pig would be doing so much worse than 'anything else'." He lowered his hand a little and gestured her to come to him.

_Don't fight, it'll just make him angrier..._ Amunet didn't want to anger him further but she was just too scared of what he was going to do to her if she gave in. She turned around so her back was facing him. "No."

He snarled, teeth bared. "I'm not asking your permission." He grabbed the rope that was still tied to her wrist and yanked it back, forcing her backwards into his chest. She cried out in surprise and tried to pull away but he wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. She struggled against his grip, her nails scratching at his arms but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" She heard his soft chuckle in her ear and struggled harder.

"Go ahead and keep struggling," He purred. "It's just going to get me even more in the mood..." He kissed her neck while he massaged her breast through her top. She stopped struggling when she felt something pressed against her, something 'hard'. He licked her throat and smiled snake-like at her. "That's right...accept it." He slowly trailed his hand down her waist and slipped it under her skirt to rub her core directly.

She tried to pull herself free again and teared up. "Please stop!"

"Awe I'm sorry, don't you like this?"

"No I don't like this!"

He reached up and ran a finger down her blushing face and her neck. "The blush on your face tells a different story...as do your wet lips..." He rubbed into the folds of her womanhood which was wet with pleasure. "You know you're real nice and wet...I think I can easily slip my cock in." He grinded his hips against her, emphasizing his hard on and she started crying.

"No Master please!"

He laughed at her crying and pleads. "Relax my sweet Amunet, I would never break our deal...unlike a certain _someone_. But I know another way to make you feel really good..." He rubbed her moisture around for a bit before sticking his fingers inside of her womanhood and started pumping.

Marik's stomach growled but he ignored it. Every one else was eating dinner at the moment but his hunger had to wait. He was on his way to Bakura's tent to talk to Amunet. He expected her to finally be awake after sleeping all day and Bakura wasn't expected to come back until late in the night so now was as good as any. He was almost to the tent when he heard a yell, a girl's yell.

_Amunet_

He hurried to the tent and could hear her crying and begging for someone to stop. _That can't be Bakura, he's supposed to be back later! But then that means..._ He immediately pulled out his knife and hurried inside. Seeing white hair he stopped on the spot. He was about to apologize to Bakura for barging in when he saw that the Thief King was too busy to notice the blonde had burst in. And not only that but Marik also saw Amunet..._all_ of her. He knew he should have looked away but for some reason he couldn't. He watched Bakura pump his fingers inside her womanhood which was wet with her nectar. Bakura's other hand was rubbing one of Amunet's large breasts. Seeing her nipples hard Marik licked his lips a little, almost wanting to sit down in front of her and suck on them. She didn't even see him coming in either, her eyes closed, face flushed, and mouth opened as she quietly moaned with pleasure.

_Please let this end soon...please..._ Amunet quietly begged the Gods. She opened her eyes and to her horror Marik was standing there staring at her with a blush on his face. He saw her looking at him and he quickly put up a hand to cover his eyes.

"Shit, sorry!" He yelled out, closing his eyes. He reached back for the tent flaps.

"Why don't you join us Marik?" Oh he was drunk, that would explain why Marik wasn't dead right now. He found the tent flaps and quickly pushed them aside to run out.

Amunet cried harder in humiliation. Marik had seen her. He had seen her core, her breasts...how was she ever going to look at him in the eye ever again?

Bakura rolled his eyes and pinched Amunet's nipple. "Oh lighten up..."

"H-he saw me..."

"So?"

She looked at him angrily. "_So_?"

"It's not like he's going to do anything to you. Just be grateful it wasn't someone else."

She looked away and closed her eyes. "I-I-I don't think I can face him again..."

He stopped pumping and Amunet relaxed. _Oh thank Ra he's done..._ Suddenly he gripped her breast tightly, digging his nails into her skin. She cried out in pain.

"You're not in love with Marik are you?" He asked her in a suspicious tone.

She looked at him in shock. Why would he think that? Marik is just her friend! When Bakura squeezed her breast tighter impatiently she quickly answered. "N-No!

"If you are-"

"I swear I'm not!" Bakura continued to glare at her. A thought popped in her head; what if he didn't believe her? What would happen to her if he did think she liked Marik? What would happen to Marik? Would the both of them be killed? Or would Bakura just kill one of them? He glared suspiciously at her for a few more seconds before pulling her in for a rough kiss. She didn't fight him off this time, just accepted it. He let her head go and pumped her again, this time faster. Amunet could feel the familiar tension build up in her stomach again. She closed her eyes and waited for her climax.

"That's it..." muttered Bakura. "Just let yourself go..." He lowered his head, moved her arm, and put her nipple in his mouth to suck it while he gently twisted her other nipple. "Cum for your master, slave...Cum!"

She squeezed her eyes tightly again when she felt like she was going to explode again and finally-

"AH!" The warm white cum squirted out of her womanhood and hit the sandy floor. Bakura smirked and pulled his fingers out of her core and licked the cum off.

"I think I'm satisfied for the night." He released her and she fell on the ground. She crawled back on the cot and curled up to cry.

"Ooh you poor thing..." He pet her head and laid down behind her. He pulled the blanket over their bodies. "Come here." Without waiting for a reply he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close to his chest. He rubbed his thumb against her naval, his smirk widening at her shaking. She continued to cry but she didn't pull away.

"Good night my flower." He kissed her neck and went to sleep immediately.

Amunet didn't go to sleep for a while, still crying as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake him up and make him angry again. She felt so humiliated about what happened tonight. Marik, her only friend in the camp, had seen her naked. How was she going to face him tomorrow?

_I want to die..._

* * *

><p>Amunet: *covers her face in embarrassment* Oh Ra...<p>

Zukofan: Yeah I'd feel the same way. *pats her back* It'll get better eventually ^_^ I know I said that 6,837,602,760,376,395 times but it'll happen! ^_^

Bakura: *hic* yeah I can make you feel better with my cock.

ZStar: NOT helping, you drunk!

Amunet: Seriously why the eff do you always come back drunk?

Bakura: ...I forget...

ZStar: Kids...yes you, the one reading this...please don't bing drink...

Zukofan: Yeah being drunk isn't the best thing ever :\

Amunet: *rubs head* Tell me about it...

ZStar: oh like you'd know Zukofan...hell I wouldn't either

Bakura: but it's fuuuuuuuuuuun...

ZStar: GO TO BED FLUFFY!

Amunet: It's not fun for me! Just makes you even more scary...

Bakura: and it makes you even more sexier

ZStar: why do I even bother...

Zukofan: I don't even know...

ZStar: oh and to the guest who wrote "So... she's never heard of an orgasm before...but she is somehow familiar with the idea of sucking cock? If she was that blatantly ignorant of all things sexual, that shouldn't have been her first thought. Try to pay attention to consistancy or else the story just starts sounding very unrealistic. Already, this "thief" girl is coming off as way too innocent, naive, oblivious and timid with no backbone. Don't doom her any further."  
>Trust me she's strong. the only reason she's like that is because Bakura is the only person she fears...right Zukofan?<p>

Zukofan: Right Zstar. And you know, it's not that unusual for someone to not know what an orgasm is and yet know about a blowjob. In fact I've known about blowjobs since I was fifteen (I've never done one FYI I honestly think it's gross to suck on some guy's cock) but I didn't know what an orgasm was until last year (again, never had one). Trust me also about Amunet being strong, she is a fighter she's just too scared of Bakura. Their past will be explained throughout the story and you will see Amunet fight. Oh and she isn't that ignorant of sex. She may be a virgin and totally clueless about orgasms but in the past she has had a glimpse of people having sex while she and her brother were living in the streets when they were children.

ZStar: yeah what she said...I hoped that answered any of you readers other questions.

Zukofan: I'm sorry if she comes off as a Mary Sue to all of you, but please try to see through her eyes; if you were someone who has lost everything in a single night, was captured by Thief King Bakura, taken to a place only God knew where, and was made into his sex slave, wouldn't you be as scared as Amunet? I know a lot of you are going to say "Oh no way he's so sexy" But just try to pretend that he wasn't, would you be scared? Especially since every time you fought he would hurt and/or rape you?

ZStar: you know I was just thinking the same thing about the Mary Sue thing...well let's not talk their ears off...later peeps

Zukofan: Please review!


	19. Chapter 17

disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Bakura woke up with a roaring hangover the next day. He clutched his head and groaned in pain he opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again when he saw the sun's bright rays peeking through his tent flaps.<p>

"Ra damn it..." He groaned. He sat up, still rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He then heard someone eating and smelled food. He moved his hands and looked to the side to see Amunet eating her food. Her wrist was still tied with rope which was still tied to the pole. He could tell she was trying to be as far away from him as possible because the arm connected to her tied wrist was stretched out because of the rope. It was a ridiculous sight, seeing Amunet eating one handed while looking like she was trying to reach out for something with her other hand. He snorted.

"Would my slave like it if I untied the rope?" He asked.

She didn't give him an answer nor did she look at him.

He rolled his eyes. _What's her problem _this_ time?_ He put his red jacket on before getting to his feet and walking to her. He could see her shoulders tensing up when he was close enough. He knelt down and grabbed her tied wrist. He felt her trying to pull her hand away.

"Don't...touch me..." She said calmly though he could sense the venom in her tone.

"You want the rope off or not?" He demanded. When she didn't answer he snorted. "That's what I thought."

Keeping her hand completely still for him, she allowed him to undo the tight knot and let the rope fall. He raised her now free hand to his lips to kiss it but before he could taste her skin she immediately jerked it away.

"Marik wants to talk to you." She muttered, not looking at him. "Better not keep him waiting."

He gave her an annoyed glare but she didn't care; she just continued to eat her breakfast. When she was done eating he took her wooden plate and took it with him outside. He put it with the other plates and went to go find Marik. He found the blonde looking over a map with Odion and pointing at different locations. He went to them.

"Marik, why didn't you wake me?"

Marik didn't look at him. "Sorry..."

_Ra, what is everybody's problem?_

"Can I speak with you privately?" He asked the blonde. Odion took the hint and walked away, leaving Marik alone with Bakura.

Marik stood up and looked at Bakura, showing no emotion on his face. "What's up?"

"What the hell is going on, first Amunet's giving me attitude again and now it's like you're trying to avoid me!"

"What do you remember about last night?"

Bakura shrugged. "Sold some valuables...got myself a drink...that's pretty much it."

"I think you had more than A drink..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I went to go talk to you but when I went into your tent I saw you-" Marik quickly stopped himself, a blush forming on his face when he remembered seeing the Thief King playing with his slave the night before. _He's gonna kill me when I tell him that I saw her naked like that..._

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I...um..." Marik nervously scratched his cheek.

"Just spit it out!"

"I...Isawyouplayingwithher..."

"...huh?"

Marik took a deep breath. "I saw you playing with Amunet..."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He had seen his slave naked? "Then what happened?..."

"Well...um...you kinda invited me to join in."

"Have I ever told you that you're a horrible liar?"

"I swear that's what happened! You were so drunk you weren't thinking straight. Hell she even was freaking out more than usual."

_If she was freaking out more, what the hell did I do to her?_

"Was I fucking her?" He asked.

"I don't know, I ran out of your tent as soon as you asked me to join you. I doubt it though, if you did I bet she would have murdered you before you even woke up."

"I guess I was too rough on her." He shrugged his shoulders. "She probably deserved it anyway."

"Oh come on Bakura, she was actually behaving great yesterday. I think you were just too drunk last night to control yourself."

"Whatever, there's worse things I could have done to her last night."

Marik glared at his friend in annoyance. "Yeah well, you might want to explain that to her because she was sobbing her eyes out last night."

Bakura's eyes shifted and narrowed at the blonde. "You seem to have taken a great interest in Amunet's well-being..."

"Because believe it or not, I care about her."

There was a pause. "You know well that I do too."

"I find that hard to believe," Marik said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Every time I see her she's either crying because of something you did or she's so pissed that she wants to cut your dick off while you sleep."

"You know I've cared about for a long time...that's why I captured her. She's safe, well fed and not living a life of danger."

"Safe? You're practically raping her every night! And not living a life of danger?...You have her in a camp full of thieves who want to do Ra knows what to her."

"Watch your tongue!" The Thief King snarled. "That's why you or Odion watch her. Still safer than out there."

Marik rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know I'm starting to regret telling you that she was in the palace..." He muttered.

Bakura scowled at the blonde "You're not pining after my Amunet are you?" He asked, suspicion in his tone.

"Hey, honestly I considered trying to court her when I first met her but after I found out who she was I backed off. But now I'm starting to feel bad that now because of me she's miserable."

"She's safe that's all that matters to me."

"Yeah you say that _now_ but what happens when you take her home with you in a few weeks? It's bad enough that she's miserable being alone with you at night but being alone with you all day and all night for several days..."

"You seem a little _too_ concerned with her. I suggest you stick to your duties."

"And I think you should listen to me for once."

"And do what? Tell her how I really feel about her?" He looked down at the ground. Marik could swear he could see some sadness in those violet eyes. "She'll never accept that..."

"She could if you were actually nicer to her instead acting like a complete ass!"

He pointed at Marik threateningly; how dare he talk to the Thief King like that?! "You better watch that tongue before I cut it out!"

The blonde glared at turned to walk away. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"You will not tell her of this discussion do you understand?"

Marik waved a hand at the thief king as he walked away. "Whatever, I'm done with this."

* * *

><p>Amunet was sitting against the pole, hugging her legs against her chest, blanket around her shoulders, and staring at the bed mat, thinking about what happened the night before.<p>

_I don't want to go through that again...I'd rather die than to go through that again..._

"Hey..."

She didn't look at the entrance, she knew who it was. Hoping he wouldn't see her blush, she buried her face in her knees.

Marik sighed. He knew that she had every reason to be upset but he wished that she would just look at him. "Amunet...please don't pull yourself away from me." He didn't get an answer. He didn't expect one anyway. "Amunet come on...it's not like you look terrible naked or anything..."

He immediately regretted saying those words, especially when he saw her shoulders shaking and heard her crying.

"Oh Amunet, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! I..." He scratched the back of his neck, not knowing anything else he could do or say.

"Please just go..." She said quietly.

Marik wanted very much to just go give her her space but he knew he had to stay. She was feeling worse by the second, he had to talk to her before Bakura came to play with her later.

"Just hear me out..."

"I said get out!" She got to her feet, ran over to him, and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"AGAIN WITH THE PUNCHING?" He yelled out in annoyance, rubbing his jaw. "Ow..."

"I'm going to say this one more time, get the hell out before I throw you out!"

Marik got to his feet. "Now just calm down..." He said calmly.

"Just leave me alone! It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place!" She picked up the blanket, turned around, and stormed to the cushion. Though she wasn't going to be as far from him as she would have been if she was going to the bed mat, she still didn't want to go anywhere near it. She curled up on the cushion and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, believe me when I say that it was nothing personal."

She sat up and glared at him. Marik took a step back; he had to admit, with those red eyes her glares were pretty damn scary. "So you're saying that if it was some other girl that you never even met you'd do the same thing?"

Unable to think of a good response, he turned his head, too ashamed to look at her. "...harsh..."

Amunet laid back down on the cushion. "That's what I thought. At least when I stole from nobles I never took their slaves and sold them, I liberated them!"

"It's just business..."

"Just business..." She shook her head in disgust. "I'll never understand you or Bakura. Oh right, of course I won't because according to you I'm just a 'stupid bitch'."

He looked at her again, now with a small smile on his face. "Well for a 'stupid bitch' I've never seen a coin trick like yours. And if it makes you feel any better...I've never seen Bakura in a better mood since you showed up."

"How does that make me feel better? I hate him!"

"You...you do?..."

"You're surprised? I've been saying this kind of thing for weeks now..."

"Even after he saved you from being a slave? If it hadn't been for him-"

Amunet closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. "Don't say it!" It may seemed that she was acting childish but she didn't want to imagine what could have happened if she had been sold to one of those perverted men. The idea brough some tears to her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

She sniffed and took a deep breath to calm herself. _No tears dammit..._ "Believe me, I was grateful but it's just that he only saved me so that he wouldn't lose his plaything..."

Marik wanted with all his might to just yell out, _That wasn't the reason!_ But he remembered Bakura forbidding him to say anything so instead he said, "Well you know he's not really that bad a guy...he's just an idiot most of the time."

"I just don't know how I'm going to live through this...especially if I have to stay here for the rest of my life..." Her shoulders shook as she started to cry.

"Hey...hey..." He slowly walked to her and knelt down next to her. He gently took her hand in his, squeezing it in a comforting way. "Just give it time."

"I'm just so scared." She sat up and leaned against him, crying into his chest. He hugged her, rubbing her back. He knew he was breaking a major rule and he didn't care; Amunet needed some comfort and there was no way in hell she was going to be able to get it from Bakura.

"Why?" He asked, but then mentally kicked himself for asking when the answer was obvious.

"I'm bound in a tent all day in a campsite filled with thieves and at night I'm with him..."

"AHEM!"

Marik's eyes widened when he heard that voice. _Oh shit..._

Bakura was standing at the entrance, looking livid. He didn't look this pissed since he saw Amunet on that stage. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said sarcastically.

Marik quickly stopped hugging Amunet who was glaring at him. "Bakura I-"

"Get out." He said darkly.

He couldn't leave now...not when Amunet needed his comfort the most! "But-"

The thief king's eyes narrowed more. "NOW." He put his hand on his waist where his knife was.

Amunet saw this and gently nudged Marik. "Go." She said quietly. "I'll be okay..."

Bakura bared his teeth in a snarl. _Stay the fuck away from him..._

Marik gave her a look, silently asking if she was sure and she nodded, nudging him again. He reluctantly got to his feet and left the tent, doing his best not to glare at his boss. Bakura glared at Marik as he left before glaring at Amunet who returned it, clutching the blanket tightly and keeping it over her body.

"Why were you spying on us?" She asked angrily.

"So..." Bakura crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at her. "You really hate me?"

"What do you think?"

"Answer the question slave!"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Bakura almost took a step back in surprise; he didn't expect her to scream that out. He kept his composure and crossed his arms. "I don't believe you."

"Oh really?" She angrily shoved the blanket aside and got to her feet. She went to him until her body was only a few inches from his and glared up at him. "Then let me say it again; I! Hate! You!"

Bakura glared down at the scarlet eyed girl who glared back, neither showing any sign of backing down. Suddenly he pulled out his knife and grabbed one of her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded as she tried to pull her wrist free. "Let go of me!"

"You hate me so much?" He forces the handle of the knife into her hand and pointed the blade at his chest. "Prove it."

"What?..."

"End me." He let go of her hand.

"Is this another trick of yours?" She asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes. "You're holding a blade to my chest, I don't see how this could be." He opened his jacket, giving her a clear view of his muscled chest.

Amunet continued to glare suspiciously at him. He's never given an opportunity to let her kill him. Not even when his entire village was killed and he was at his most darkest time. _Finally she shrugged. He'll just stop me before the knife hits his chest._ She raised the knife. "Alright then, got any last words?" He answered her with a deadly glare. She was a little surprised that he didn't show a little smirk or any sign that this was a bluff. "Makes no difference to me." She gripped the knife with both hands, and raised the knife, aiming for his heart, and swung the blade down

* * *

><p>Zstar: OH scary ending! O_O but on the bright side me and Zukofan have some good news.<p>

Zukofan:You wanna tell them? :)

ZStar: The honor is yours :)

Zukofan: ZStar and I are dating ^_^

ZStar: Yupe we meet back in early 2011 and we like each other so much outside fanfiction we decided to start dating :)

Zukofan: We're on our 6th month right now :)

ZStar: yupe and we're even planning on visiting each other in July...in fact me planning the visit was why I was taking forever on betareading this chapter :P

Zukofan: Yeah so sorry about the long wait :P

Amunet: Good for you guys :)

Bakura: why can't we be happy like that?

Zstar: cause you're a psycho rapist

Amunet: Yeah seriously...you've turned into a complete d-bag since we were kids...

Zstar: You're from ancient Egypt how do you know what a douche bag is?

Zukofan: I gave her swear lessons :3

ZStar: I see...

Bakura: So am I going to die or what?

Zukofan: *singsong* You'll find out

Bakura: If die I'm going to kill you both.

Zstar: good luck with that :P

Zukofan: Yeah we write your lines and actions, we can write that you were juggling bowling balls while wearing a bunny costume and you'd do it! :P

Bakura:...I hate you all

Zukofan: Love you too Bunny. :3


	20. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry about the long wait, time really flies for me so I never realize how long it's been since I updated a story until I get a review or a private message telling me about it

disclaimer - I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The knife fell to the ground, completely dry and untouched. Amunet closed her eyes and breathed deeply while Bakura still stood before him. There were no fresh cuts and blood didn't leak from his chest or from anywhere else on his body.<p>

"I can't..." She rubbed her eyes. "I can't do it."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately tried to pull away but he kept his grip.

"I knew you wouldn't." To her surprise he didn't speak in a cocky tone. It actually sounded like he was trying to comfort her.

She lowered her hand and glared at him. "Why, because I'm 'pathetic'?"

"No." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Because that's not the Amunet I know."

"You don't know me!" She yelled at him angrily, pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Of course I do." He replied calmly. "Come on Amunet, you know how long we've known each other. Like..." He grabbed her wrist and held it up to look at her crescent moon tattoo. "I know you gave yourself this so that you would never forget about your parents and your people. You're one of the 'good thieves'; stealing only what you need to survive instead of to get rich."

She pulled her wrist out of his grip and bared her teeth angrily in a silent snarl.

"I know so much about you. And you don't know anything about me." He replied calmly. "All you know about me is just that I'm the only survivor of Kul Elna and that's it."

"I know you're a perverted bastard!"

"That too. But other than those two things you know nothing about me." He laid his hand on her back to pull her closer and kissed her on the forehead. She raised her hands to push him away and he allowed it. He released her and left the tent, leaving her alone once more. She gripped her fists tightly and bit her lip. She fell to her knees pressed her hands against her face, her tattooed hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Amunet tried not to throw up when the smell of her dead friends reached her nose. She held her brother's tiny hand tightly in her own, squeezing it gently in an attempt to comfort him.<em>

_Surrounding her was what was left of the nomad camp her family was part of. Bodies had littered the ground; women, children, men, even animals. She teared up when she saw her aunt on the ground with an arrow in her back. Poking out from under the body was a small arm and tears started to stream down her face when she realized that it was her infant cousin. She didn't bother to try to pull the baby out from under his mother; she knew that it had been crushed under her weight when she had fallen. Amunet quickly pulled Ishaq away from them and walked in a faster pace, looking around desperately for someone alive, someone friendly. Up ahead she could see a figure. She noticed a tent nearby that was still half up and quickly hid Ishaq behind it in case it was a guard. She slowly approached the person and to her relief it was someone she knew; Bakura. Though his back was too her she could recognize him anywhere, even with his hair now a little white. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly from behind, crying into his back._

_"Kura!" She cried, staining his shirt with her tears. "You're okay!"_

_The white haired boy screamed and shoved her off, causing her to fall on her butt. He pulled out his dagger and pointed it at her. There was a crazed look in his eye. "GET BACK!"_

_"K-Kura it's me!"_

_Bakura calmed down only a little but enough to put his weapon away. "Amunet?"_

_Amunet wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and sniffed. She got to her feet and hugged Bakura again. "I'm so happy you're okay!"_

_Bakura didn't return the hug. He was too in shock to do anything except mumble. "...gone, they're all gone..."_

_She looked up at him. "Even your mommy and dad?"_

_He nodded slowly. "...did they get your people too?"_

_She nodded and pressed her face against his shirt, sobbing harder._

_"Why...why would they do this?" Bakura slowly brought his arms up and hugged her back. Amunet immediately yelled in pain and pulled away with her hands on her side._

_"Amunet?! What's wrong!?"_

_She moved her hands and pulled up her dress to show him her bandaged wound on her waist. "He hurt me..." She looked up at him and gasped; he had a fresh cut on his face. "They hurt you too..."_

_He covered the cut on his cheek "I'll be fine..."_

_"...Kura?"_

_He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance; he always hated that name. "What?"_

_"M-my mommy and daddy are...c-could we...?"_

_The older boy's patience had worn thin. "Spit it out!" He snapped at her._

_Amunet flinched a little at his hard tone. "I-Ishaq and I are a-alone now...I-I was wondering i-if we could b-be with you..."_

_"Me?..." Bakura suddenly glared at Amulet so fiercely she took a step back. "I am NOT going to look after you two "brats!" I got to worry about me!"_

_"Kura-"_

_"And stop calling me that!" The whitenette yelled. "It's BA-kura!"_

_Amunet gave the older boy a pleading look. "Kura I can't take care of Ishaq by myself!"_

_"Well you're not my problem. You're two people, I'm sure with what little brains you both have combine you'll come up with something."_

_"I thought we were friends!"_

_"Friends?! Does the fact we never get along mean anything to you?" Bakura turned away from her and walked away. "Don't be stupid, get out of my face!"_

_Amunet ran to him and grabbed his arm. "But-"_

_He suddenly turned around and shoved her to the ground. "I said get out of my face!"_

_"Hey!" Ishaq jumped out of his hiding spot and ran to Bakura. He started to beat the older boy with his fists. "Leave my sister alone!"_

_Unphased, Bakura kicked the younger boy to the ground as well. He suddenly heard an animal type snarl and was suddenly shoved to the ground and punched in the face repeatedly by Amunet. Her punch collided with his nose and he yelled in pain. He covered his face and felt the fresh warm blood pouring from his nose._

_"Ow, my nose!" He yelled in pain but it came out as a whine._

_"Don't you ever hit him again!" Amunet snarled. She didn't care about the newest injury or the blood; she wanted him to never forget what will happen if he ever laid a finger on her little brother again. She pulled out her knife and raised it above her head, ready to give him a stab in the arm for good measure._

_Eyes widening, he grabbed her wrist. "NO!"_

_She struggled to push the knife down but he was too strong. He hit her injured waist and she felt a sharp pain in her waist and dropped her knife. He shoved her off and saw Ishaq coming at him again. He grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it in his eyes. Ishaq cried in pain and rubbed his eyes to get the sand out. Bakura tried to crawl away, his blood dripping in the sand, but Amunet jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck to choke him._

_"...gonna...kill me too?..." He wheezed, desperately pulling at her arms. "Like they tried to?"_

_Amunet's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing; she was trying to kill her friend. Of course he wasn't acting like her friend now but she still couldn't kill him. Not after all the other people she lost in one night. She released her hold on him and got off of him, taking a few steps back._

_Bakura breathed heavily, his hand on his throat where a bruise was starting to form. He looked at her and Amunet was surprised to see tears and blood streaming down his face._

_"You see?" He whispered. "You don't need me...now go away."_

_"Kura, I-I'm so sorry...I didn't-"_

_He narrowed his eyes and his voice was stern. "I. Said. Leave..."_

_She hesitated; there was so much she wanted to say and do. She wanted to keep apologizing until her voice was hoarse and she wanted to clean him up and help him find a safe place to rest. But she was too scared of what Bakura would do to her and her brother if they didn't leave at that moment._

_"I'm sorry." She quickly helped Ishaq up, took his hand, and they ran from Bakura as fast as their feet could carry them._

* * *

><p>Zukofan: Yay I finally updated! : D<p>

Bakura: And I didn't die! : D

Amunet: Not yet...

Bakura: Hey it's your own fault

Zstar: Must you antagonize her?

Zukofan: I don't think he can help it, he's an ass

Bakura: Only because you wrote me that way

Zstar: Technically I write your lines… So what does that make me?

Bakura: an ass-adjacent

Zukofan: You can be a bit of an ass :P

Zstar: And how are you my girlfriend again?

Zukofan: Cuz you wuuuuuuuuuuuuv me :3

Bakura: oh get a room

Zstar: Well when she visits me this Christmas maybe we WILL!

Amunet: *covers her ears* LALALALALALALA! TMI!

Zukofan: Dude relax! We're only doing PG stuff like most new couples do :P Review please! ^_^


End file.
